


A CEO and His Secretary

by Wheretheheckismyjello



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Office Sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Volleyball Dorks in Love, except tanaka he's single 4eva, fifty shades of grey if it were on crack, hinata's thirsty, kageyama's thirsty, like i just can't with these two, my obsession with kagehina is approaching dangerous levels, office flirting, the whole gang's here and they all fall in love, we're all thirsty, who else wants kageyama tobio to bend them over a desk and spank them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheretheheckismyjello/pseuds/Wheretheheckismyjello
Summary: "He's a good man, you know," she says. "Just...a little hard around the edges.""Eh? He looks hard all over," Shouyo says without thinking. He immediately realizes the innuendo in his words and smacks a hand over his reddening face. "I didn't mean-not like that-!"Kiyoko just chuckles and boots up her computer."Careful there, Anastasia," she teases."You wouldn't want him to show you his special playroom, I promise. It probably has an actual Iron Maiden."With a face redder than his hair, Shouyo turns to his own computer as a merciful escape."Well, he does look hard all over," a traitorous voice in his mind whispers, "Except maybe that ass. It looks firm, but still very squeezable."Shouyo shakes his head clear of the lascivious thought."No! Remember your HR training on sexual harrassment, Shouyo!"------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Or: Shouyo is Tobio's sexy new secretary and of course they fall in love.





	1. Manners

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay yeah, hi, I'm late to the Haikyuu!! Bandwagon, but I've drunkenly jumped on and will not be letting go. Enjoy my crack version of the good old 'Boss and Secretary Falling in Love' story.

* * *

"_Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!_"

Kageyama Tobio stares blankly at the mop of orange in front of him. He can't fathom how someone with a Carrot-Top even got an interview at his company, let alone actually _hired _as his secretary's assistant.

He glances at Kiyoko, who knows him so well by now that she instantly reads his incredulous face asking a silent "This guy?"

She responds with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"We are really lucky to have you, Hinata-kun," Kiyoko says, patting the young man on his back. "I'm sure Kageyama-san would agree."

Head still bowed, the new hire misses Kiyoko shooting a cold glare at Tobio.

"Mm," Tobio grunts noncommittally.

Carrot-Top--Hinata Shouyou--finally raises his head and gives Tobio a blinding, toothy grin. Tobio jerks back at the sheer brightness of the smile. His assessment of the man's face doesn't end there, noticing Hinata also has large brown eyes that seem to take up half of his face.

Right. The new guy is 50% eyeballs, 50% smile, and 100% not going to last. After all, Tobio had already driven three prospective assistant secretaries to quit just this past month.

This new one, short and puppy-like, doesn't look tough enough to handle the terms and conditions one emphatically ignores when downloading a new app, let alone the complicated, multi-million dollar contracts that Tobu Agency negotiates.

"Okay," he says, after a moment. "I'm sure Shimizu-san will show you everything."

"Oh! Yes, sir!" Hinata answers enthusiastically, bowing again.

Tobio gives a dismissive wave and walks back to his office, still slightly unnerved by Hinata's excessive cheeriness.

* * *

Still thinking about his tall, taciturn CEO's lukewarm welcome, Shouyou asks, "Is he always like that?"

"Like he's got a permanent stick up his ass?" Kiyoko replies as she settles behind her desk. "Yeah."

Shouyou splutters, "I-I didn't mean it like that…"

"It's fine, Shouyou," she says with a roll of her eyes. "He prides himself in his stick-up-his-assholish-ness. Thinks the only way to rule is with an Iron Fist. That's why…"

Here she lowers her voice, eyes scanning the reception area, "...everyone calls him King Kageyama."

Shouyo giggles. "That's kind of an awesome nickname."

Kiyoko shakes her head. "Never let him hear you say it."

After a pause, she regards Shouyou with a somber expression.

"He's a good man, you know," she says. "Just...a little hard around the edges."

"Eh? He looks hard all over," Shouyou says without thinking.

He immediately realizes the innuendo in his words and smacks a hand over his reddening face. "I didn't mean-not like that-!"

Kiyoko just chuckles and boots up her computer.

"Careful there, Anastasia," she teases."You wouldn't want him to show you his special playroom, I promise. It probably has an actual Iron Maiden."

With a face redder than his hair, Shouyou turns to his own computer as a merciful escape.

_"Well, he does look hard all over,"_ a traitorous voice in his mind whispers, "_Except maybe that ass. It looks firm, but still very squeezable."_

Shouyou shakes his head clear of the lascivious thought.

_"No! Remember your HR training on sexual harrassment, Shoyou!"_

He dives into the pile of work Kiyoko has started explaining to him, grateful for the distraction.

* * *

By noon, Shouyou has learned why his new boss' nickname is "King Kageyama."

"_Although_," he thinks to himself with gritted teeth, "_Dictator_ _Kageyama is more apt."_

Just in the first four hours of Shouyou's first day, Kageyama has already demanded they promptly respond to hundreds of e-mails, set several appointments with people who seemed to only be free on the same days and times as each other, and locate an endless amount of files for him to peruse.

All without a single "Please" or "Thank you."

"Let's get lunch, Shouyou," Kiyoko says with a sigh. She stretches in her chair and rubs her tired eyes.

"Sure," Shouyou says. "Let me just drop this file off to Kageyama-san."

He knocks politely on the imposing door with a brass nameplate declaring: "Kageyama Tobio." Underneath is his title: "Chief Executive Officer."

Shouyo knocks politely, then opens the door. Kageyama is bent over his desk, scrutinizing a document. He doesn't look up at the intrusion.

"Sir," Shouyou mumbles. "I have the file on Ichiro Suzuki that you asked for."

Kageyama beckons without a word and Shouyou tentatively walks up to place the file delicately on his desk.

Shouyuo stands there for a long moment, staring nervously at Kageyama. Seconds tick by until Kageyama realizes Shouyou is still, inexplicably, in his office.

"That's all," he says.

"Umm...well! Sir, I just wanted to say...it's just that..." Shouyou takes a deep breath and then charges headlong, "You see, sir, my Mom taught me to say 'Thank you' when someone does something for me."

The leaden silence that follows must be every living thing waiting with baited breath, Shouyou thinks. It takes Kageyama some time to process what his subordinate just said. When Shouyou's words finally reach him, he furrows his brows and glares.

Shouyou stares back haughtily as Kageyama leans back in his plush, leather chair.

"_Probably made to fit to his ass measurements," _Shouyou thinks. "_Dammit. Don't think about his ass now, Shouyou!_"

"Go on then," Kageyama says with his arms crossed.

"S-sir?" Shouyou's teeth chatter. The room's temperature seems to have dropped ten degrees. Or maybe it's just the cold glint in Kageyama's dark blue eyes.

"You wanted to say 'Thank you' to me, did you not? I personally don't think it's necessary, but go ahead."

A nerve pops in Shouyou's forehead.

"No!" he screeches. "_You _should say 'Thank you' to _me_! Idiot!"

The silence before was a cacophony of sound compared to the absolute quiet now. It is so quiet Shouyou can hear his own racing heartbeat, hear Kageyama's jaw drop, hear the wailing cry of an infant in the distance.

On second thought, that might be his inner voice weeping about his undoubtedly short-lived career at Tobu.

Welp. Shouyou knows there's only one thing for him to do.

He backpedals his way out of Kageyama's office and sprints past a befuddled Kiyoko down the long hallway, fully intending to run to the Eshima Ohashi Bridge and launch himself into the welcoming arms of Nakaumi Lake.

"Oi! Hinata!" he hears from behind him. He turns to see his boss charging after him, absolute fury in his face.

"_This must be what the people feel during the Running of the Bulls_," he thinks. "_Thank Kami for volleyball keeping me fit."_

He kicks himself into a higher gear and skids in front of the elevator, frantically pressing the Down button.

"GET. BACK. HERE." Shouyou's eyes widen as Kageyama closes the distance, his life flashing before his eyes until--

_DING!_\--like a deus ex machina (in this case, a literal machina), the elevator arrives.

Shouyou launches himself into the elevator and mashes the Close Doors button. As the doors slide close, he breathes a sigh of relief.

Until a large, slender hand appears in the small gap still left and forces the elevator doors open. Shouyou's eyes widen in fear as a panting Kageyama looms over him like an Angel of Vengeance.

Kageyama stomps into the elevator and places a hand on Hinata's now windblown hair. His fingers tighten around the orange strands.

Shouyou gulps.


	2. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He whirls around to glare at Hinata, who squeaks like a panicked mouse. Hinata immediately jumps behind Koushi, like a chick taking shelter under the wing of its mother. Tobio pinches the bridge of his nose. It is probably a good thing he had run into Koushi like this. 
> 
> TOBU CEO COMMITS HOMICIDE would not have made a great headline in the morning.
> 
> Or: Kageyama bestows Hinata with his nickname for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kagehina is my life and I will live and die on this ship.

* * *

The last thing Tobio remembers is Hinata brazenly calling him an idiot. Before he knows it, he’s filled with rage, chasing after the orange streak down the hallway, and prying the elevator doors open.

The fear is evident in Hinata’s eyes as Tobio reaches out to grab the man’s hair. This probably breaks all protocols of professionalism, but he doesn’t care. 

No employee has ever called him an idiot before.

Oh, Tobio is sure people have called him an idiot--amongst a host of other names--behind his back. But never to his _face_. That this young upstart with the cute puppy face had snarled it so viciously shocked him more than if Hinata had stripped naked and started dancing in his office.

Without thinking, he squeezes Hinata’s head and thunders, “What the hell did call me, dumbass?”

With a sudden jerk, he is dragged down as Hinata bows deeply with Tobio’s hand still in his hair.

“I am so sorry, Kageyama-san-sama, sir, I wasn’t thinking!”

Now that the rage has subsided somewhat, Tobio notices the young man shaking with fear. 

This...may not have been the best way to deal with his subordinate.

_DING!_

Tobio quickly turns as the elevator doors open to reveal someone waiting to get on.

“T-tobio?” the person says, taking a couple of steps into the elevator. “What are you doing?”

Tobio recognizes his top agent and--not that he'd ever admit it--best friend, Sugawara Koushi, staring. Belatedly, he realizes how odd the scene must look: the CEO of their company, disheveled and breathing hard from exertion, pulling on the hair of a deeply apologetic man.

He pulls his hand away as if the fiery red hair had the heat of an actual fire and grimaces. 

“Ah, nothing!” He steps out of the elevator, grabbing Hinata's arm and dragging him out.

Feeling the pressure from his head release, Hinata raises his head to see a tall, gray-haired man staring at him with kind and curious eyes. Tobio notices the tell-tale heat of a blush creeping up Hinata’s neck. 

“H-hello!” he says, bowing again.

“What’d this poor kid do to you, Tobio?” Koushi asks.

“This...this..._dumbass_,” Tobio spits out, “called me an idiot.” 

He whirls around to glare at Hinata, who squeaks like a panicked mouse. Hinata immediately jumps behind Koushi, like a chick taking shelter under the wing of its mother.

Tobio pinches the bridge of his nose. It is probably a good thing he had run into Koushi like this. 

**TOBU CEO COMMITS HOMICIDE** would not have made a great headline in the morning.

“I already said I was sorry!” Hinata grumbled, peeking around the arm of his newfound bodyguard.

Tobio’s eye twitches in anger and he moves to grab Hinata. 

“Now, now, Tobio! We don't want HR dealing with one of your temper tantrums today,” Koushi says, stopping his arm. “I’m sure he had a good reason for calling you an idiot. Right, Akage-kun?” He smiles at the red-faced Hinata.

Tobio grits his jaw in anger. Isn’t Koushi _his _friend (again, not that he'd ever admit it)? Why is he jumping in to defend this shrimp? 

“I do, I do!” Hinata exclaims. He points an accusing finger at Tobio. “This guy made me slave all morning without a single word of thanks and when I called him out on it, he thought _I_ should be the one thanking _him!_”

“Ahh…” murmurs Koushi, steely gray eyes meeting Tobio’s blue ones. “Well doesn’t that sound like a reasonable explanation, Tobio?”

“Wh-what?” Tobio splutters, shaking with indignation. “It is absolutely not! He was being completely disrespectful!”

Koushi rubs his head in thought. “But weren’t you the one who was disrespectful by not thanking him for his hard work?”

Tobio opens his mouth in retort, but again the ding of the elevator interrupts him. A very worried Kiyoko steps out to see the tableau.

* * *

“Shouyou!” Kiyoko exclaims. “What--what happened? What did you do?”

She doesn’t need an explanation to know that Shouyou has done something reckless _again_ and she is going to have to help him worm his way out of it _again_. 

It’s been like that since their high school days, when she had been the manager of the volleyball team and had to physically force Shouyo to stop running laps or spiking drills and get rest before big games.

Not waiting for a response, she turns to bow to Kageyama.

“I am so sorry, Kageyama-san,” she says. “It is completely my fault for not training him more carefully. I will work hard to fix whatever mistakes he may have made.”

Hearing her plea, Shouyou’s defensiveness gives way to guilt. 

Shit. He messed up. Kiyoko stuck her neck out to get him this job and it’s only halfway through his first day before she’s having to apologize for his stupidity. 

He pushes his way forward and bows an even deeper bow. 

“No, sir!” he says. “Kiyoko-san did nothing wrong! It was--I was--”

Here he trails off, not sure how to placate the seething man before him. Ah, he supposes there’s nothing else to do but--

Kageyama starts at the loud smack of Shouyou’s forehead hitting the ground as he kneels in _dogeza_. “I am sorry for calling you an idiot, Kageyama-sama! Please forgive me!”

In the ensuing awkward silence, Kageyama clears his throat. 

“Th-that’s enough,” he murmurs. “Get up.”

Shouyou refuses to move from his spot on the floor.

“Ne, Akage-kun.” The gray-haired man who had protected him earlier nudges him kindly and pulls him to his feet. “Tobio says it’s okay, so it’s okay.”

“Thank you, sir!” Shouyou says, rubbing the now reddened spot on his forehead. That’s probably going to leave a bruise. But he's no stranger to those.

“Call me Suga,” the man says, extending a hand. 

“Ah! Hinata.” Shouyou takes the man’s hand gratefully, too nervous to look him in the face.

“C’mon, Tobio,” Suga says, dragging Kageyama by his suit jacket. “I was on my way to get you for lunch, anyway, so let’s go.”

“Wait a second!” Kageyama protests, still glaring at Shouyou. “I have to--”

“Now, now,” Suga says with a firm and slightly intimidating tone. “You’ll probably feel better after you get some food in you. Later.” 

He mouths "Don't worry" to the dismayed Shouyou before towing Kageyama away.

* * *

Kiyoko gapes at him and if it weren’t for his near-death experience earlier, Shouyou would have found it funny: her mouth opening and closing wordlessly like a stunned fish.

“Y-you called our boss--no--_our CEO_ an idiot?” she finally exclaims. “To his _face?_”

The two of them sit in the breakroom with their lunches turning cold as Shouyou recounts what occurred in Kageyama’s office.

“Yes,” Shouyou says, “I don’t know...he was so rude and it just slipped out.”

“You, Hinata Shouyou, are the one who is the idiot.”

“I know, I know,” Shouyou groans, putting his head in his hands. “Do you think he’s gonna fire me?”

Kiyoko finally picks up her chopsticks and takes a bite of rice. 

“Hmm…” she ponders as she chews, “Hard to say. That seems like an overreaction. It’s not like you did anything to hurt the company.”

“Yeah, but you should have seen his face! It was all _GRRRR_ and _BLARGH_ and _I’M GOING TO KILL YOU_!”

“That’s just how he looks,” Kiyoko says. “But maybe get him an apology present and lay low for a while.”

“An apology present! Yes, that’s a great idea!” Shouyou taps his palm with a fist. “But...what should I get?”

Kiyoko shrugs. “Maybe a bottle of whiskey? He likes to drink Hibiki.”

Shouyou’s eyes widen in awe at his friend. “Waaah amazing, Kiyoko-sama! How do you know that?”

“Don’t call me that, dummy,” she says, a hint of a smile on her lips. “And it’s my job to know as his secretary. Something you’ll have to know also, amongst many other facts about Kageyama-san. First and foremost being that you do _not_ call him an idiot.”

She flicks a grain of rice at his nose. Shouyou hangs his head in shame.

“Noted.”

He brightens up immediately, never one to dwell on the past for long. 

“I should also get you a thank you present for helping me! And Sugawara-san for protecting me!” 

He begins to cheer up as he brainstorms what sorts of gifts to get them, shoveling his lunch messily into his mouth.

* * *

“Well I must say. That little Akage-kun has guts,” Koushi chuckles around a mouthful of salad.

“Who is Akage-kun?” Ryuunosuke asks, peering curiously at him. 

Tobio spears his steak with venom, imagining a certain redhead’s defiant face in its place.

Koushi had dragged Tobio all the way to the café across the street to join their other friends, Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Nishinoya Yuu, both nurse practitioners at the hospital down the block.

The four of them had known each other since high school, brought together by volleyball and kept together by the affection that can only bloom between people who have suffered the lowest of lows (meals salted by their tears after a particularly heartrending loss) and the highest of highs (piling on top of each other in a screaming, sweaty mess after winning the championship game).

“Weeeelllll…” Koushi says, glancing at Tobio now hacking at his meat. “I don’t actually know. Is he an intern or something, Tobio?”

Tobio doesn’t answer, choosing instead to gnash on his steak with the force of a lion ripping the meat off its prey.

“Anyway, doesn’t matter, “Koushi says. “Apparently he’s someone who called Tobio an idiot today.”

He leans in with a smirk, “To his _face_.”

Ryuu and Yuu gasp in response, clutching dramatically at their chests. 

“Someone called Tobio an _idiot?!_” Ryuu shouts. 

“To his face?!” Yuu adds.

Tobio feels his right eye twitch furiously at the memory. 

“Koushi…” he warns.

“So you need us to help bury the body or…?” 

“There is no body!” Tobio snaps at Ryuu. “I didn’t do anything to him!”

“Didn’t do anything,” Koushi scoffs, “The poor thing looked frightened to death coming out of the elevator!” 

Tobio recalls the fiery declaration of the hothead and scoffs at the idea of anyone thinking he's a "poor thing." It was probably those giant doe eyes that have suckered Koushi into believing Hinata as the aggrieved party. 

“But why did he call you an idiot, Tobio?” Yuu asks after chomping down his sandwich it what seemed like two bites.

“I--I don’t know! Probably because he’s a dumbass!”

At this, Koushi snorts. Good thing he's around to correct the record. “Apparently, he made Akage-kun work his ass off all day without thanking him. And then when Akage-kun scolded him, he said Akage-kun should be saying thank you to _him_!”

He shakes his head. “Can you believe this guy?”

“Why should I thank him?” Tobio drops his fork, irritated at his friend’s lack of loyalty. “It’s his _job _to do what I say.”

“Oh, Tobio,” Yuu says.

“Tobio, Tobio, Tobio,” Ryuu echoes. 

The two of them cross their arms and shake their heads in clear disapproval.

“What!”

“You haven’t changed at all have you,” Yuu responds. 

“You may be the big boss,” Ryuu adds, “But your whole company is a _team_. You say ‘Nice receive’ when a teammate gets a good dig don’t you?” 

Tobio jerks his head in agreement.

“So you should say ‘Good job’ to someone doing a good job,” Ryuu finishes triumphantly.

“Whoever Akage-kun is, he's right,” Yuu interjects. “You _are_ an idiot.”

“Tch,” Tobio replies. Although now that he’s gotten some food in him, he can see that his friends have a point.

He hadn’t been particularly polite when Hinata was first introduced and he didn’t acknowledge any of the guy’s effort, which, he thinks to himself, had been exuberant with every assigned task.

“Well he could have communicated it like that instead of calling me an idiot,” he mumbles, still determined to come out the victim in this situation.

“That’s probably true. Although I get the feeling Akage-kun is just as hot-headed as you are,” Koushi says with a smile.

He smacks Tobio on the back. “Well, when you get back you should talk to him! Apologize. _Communicate _your feelings.” 

Tobio blanches, dreading the thought. The idea of looking at that wide-eyed face grinning smugly as he says “Sorry” is almost enough to make him hurl his steak. 

Maybe an earthquake will occur between now and his walk back to his office and the earth will swallow him up and he wouldn’t have to do anything. 

_"And_," he thinks to himself, _"I’d be dead, so that stupid dumbass would feel bad that he called me an idiot."_

He has no such luck and soon, he finds himself going back up in the elevator that had very nearly been the scene of a murder. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, yes this fic is mostly about my undying love for Kagehina, but you didn’t think I’d leave out the rest of Karasuno, did you? Just like in the manga/anime, they will all get their chance to shine. Unless I give up on this story, which is likely to happen as I am very lazy. Akage means redhead, if you didn't Google(TM) it you lazy ass.


	3. Wow, What a Cliché Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou flashes his blinding smile at his old team captain. Daichi had taken care of him in high school as an almost paternal figure on the court and he continues to do so now in their adulthood. 
> 
> “Well, you see...I may or may not have pissed off my new boss by calling him an idiot, I don’t know, I can’t really recall,” Shouyou says. “And said boss is apparently a fan of whiskey, so I wanted to get him some as an apology present. But...I don’t know anything about whiskey.”
> 
> Daichi raises an eyebrow. Leave it to Shouyou to do something this monumentally stupid on his first day.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Or: Suga and Daichi are also cute birbs.
> 
> Also: Kageyama and Hinata continue to be buffeted by the winds of destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally finished the anime and very much looking forward to Season 4. Catching up on the manga also and I must say, I am relieved at how actually canon these two are even in the manga. People who disagree can go get spiked in the face by Ushiwaka.

Much to Tobio’s relief, he had not run into Hinata after lunch. They were short-staffed in the PR department so he had been sent to help, Kiyoko had explained.

Although Tobio had been sure it was a shrewd calculation on her part to keep the two of them as far away from each other as possible for the rest of the day.

After his nervousness over an apology dissipated, Tobio had been able to focus on his work and the hours passed uneventfully. 

After a long commute home and a bland dinner, Tobio is finally able to settle his couch for some respite for the evening. 

He finds his thoughts wandering back to the redhead who had drawn his ire earlier that day. The fearlessness in the man’s eyes as he had called Tobio an idiot. His surprising lithe speed down the hallway. How soft his hair had felt in Tobio’s grip.

_“Wait, what?” _Tobio starts at that last thought. He frowns deeply at his hand, put off by the memory of his fingers entwined in Hinata’s hair. Sighing, he runs it through his own jet-black locks and glares at nothing.

He’s probably still pissed about what had happened and wants to continue where he left off. Causing Hinata as much pain as possible. 

Yeah. That’s it. 

* * *

“Dai-chan!” 

Shouyou’s handsome, solidly dependable friend glances up from behind the bar. 

“What’s the favor this time, Shouyou?” Daichi asks. His unassuming smile and friendly brown eyes belie a face capable of terrorizing a lion into submission.

“What! What are you talking aboooouuut?” Shouyou coyly responds. “I’m just here to visit my handsome, solidly dependable friend.”

Daichi’s bar, Karasuno, is still quiet so early in the evening. A few guests trickle in, but Shouyou figures it’s the best time to, indeed, ask his friend for a favor.

“Cut the crap, Shou,” Daichi says. “I’ll do it anyways. Whatever it is.”

Shouyou flashes his blinding smile at his old team captain. Daichi had taken care of him in high school as an almost paternal figure on the court and he continues to do so now in their adulthood. 

“Well, you see...I may or may not have pissed off my new boss by calling him an idiot, I don’t know, I can’t really recall,” Shouyou says. “And said boss is apparently a fan of whiskey, so I wanted to get him some as an apology present. But...I don’t know anything about whiskey.”

Daichi raises an eyebrow. Leave it to Shouyou to do something this monumentally stupid on his first day.

“So I was hoping because you are clearly an alcohol expert...” Shouyou waves at the shelf of liquor and alcohol behind Daichi, “...you could guide me?”

After Daichi has given him plenty of recommendations and plied him with fruity drinks--Shouyou loves these, especially the ones with cherries or umbrellas or some other ridiculous garnish on top--the two chat between customers requesting drinks.

Karasuno, a popular hangout for salarymen to unwind from work, has gotten louder and considerably more crowded in the past couple of hours. Shouyou has settled into a heady buzz that’s just on this side of drunken emotional crying when he feels an arm around his shoulders. 

“Akage-kun!” 

He looks up to see the cheerful face of Sugawara. 

“Suga-san!” he cries, throwing his arms around the man. “Thank you so much for saving me from Akudama-yama earlier!”

He pulls away and stares deeply into Suga’s eyes. “I owe you my life. I owe you my...my first-born child.” 

Tears start to form in the corners of his eyes.

Suga gives a gentle laugh and pats him on the back. “It’s really no problem, Hinata-kun.”

“Oh!” Hinata says, tugging on Suga’s sleeve and pulling him towards the bar. “Daichi, this is the angel who saved me from certain death earlier. Sugawara-san--this is my good friend from high school, Sawamura Daichi!”

“Nice to meet you!” 

As the two shake hands, Daichi notices that Suga has a rather cute smile. And a cute beauty mark right below his left eye. And cute eyebrows that quirk up--just so--with a hint of mischievousness. And a cute everything really, come to think of it.

Daichi starts to feel warm around the collar.

“Are you here by yourself, Suga-san?” 

The two pull apart at the sound of Shouyou’s voice. Daichi can’t help but notice the slight blush on Suga’s cheeks

_ “I’m sure it’s just because the bar is warm,” _he thinks to himself. 

“Umm...well…” Suga mumbles. “I’m supposed to be meeting someone actually.”

He looks around nervously. “A blind date of sorts. My friend set it up. But...I don’t think he’s here yet.”

Daichi busies himself with an incoming drink order, pretending not to eavesdrop. Fortunately, making drinks is as embedded into his muscle memory as knowing when Shouyou needs a favor.

“What about you, Hinata-kun? Are you here with friends?”

“Ah...no,” Shouyou says. “I came to ask Daichi for advice. Y’see...I thought it would be a good idea to get Kageyama-san an apology present.”

Shouyo’s eyebrows furrow and he puffs his cheeks out like a child. “Although I still don’t think I have much to be sorry about.”

Suga laughs again, that gentle singsong laugh. At the sound, Daichi feels the warmth not just on his neck but somewhere deep within his belly.

“So what are you going to get him?”

“Whiskey!” Shouyo smiles enthusiastically. “Daichi gave me a great recommendation.”

Suga draws back in surprise. “Hm? But Tobio doesn’t like drinking.”

“Eh? Kiyoko says he likes to drink whiskey!” Shouyo’s eyes narrow in suspicion. “Is he perhaps a closet alcoholic?” 

“Ha ha, no,” Suga replies. “He does prefer whiskey when he has to drink. For special occasions and networking events. But he really doesn’t like it much.”

Shouyou’s face falls with disappointment at this new piece of information.

“Oh no! What am I gonna do?” He pulls at his bright orange hair, devastated. “What can I get him as a present now? He’s definitely gonna fire me! Ughhhhhhhhh.”

“Calm down, Hinata-kun,” Suga says reassuringly. “If you want to get Tobio his favorite drink as a present, I can tell you what it is.” 

“Really?” Hope reinvigorates Shouyo and he bounces around Suga in excitement. “Thank you so much, Suga-san! You continue to be my hero!”

Suga tugs on Hinata’s sleeve and whispers something in his ear. 

“Ehhhh?” Shouyo looks up at him, half-expecting it to be a joke. “Really?”

“Yep,” Suga says. “Get him that and he’ll forgive anything. Trust me.”

“Alright!” Shouyou gives a triumphant fist pump and tosses a wad of cash onto the bar. “Daichi, I have to go! Thank you for the drinks and advice!” 

“Any time, Shouyou,” he says, waving his friend goodbye. As he collects Shouyou’s money, he catches Suga’s eye.

“Your date still isn’t here yet?” he asks. 

Suga checks his phone and frowns. “No, I guess he’s not. We were supposed to meet fifteen minutes ago.”

“Well,” he continues after a pause, “I might as well get a drink while I wait. Vodka tonic please.”

“Sure thing. And...tell you what,” Daichi says. “As thanks for helping my hopeless friend today, it’s on the house.”

“Oh no! That’s not necessary. I can pay!”

“No, no, please. I insist.” Daichi sets about making the drink. “Besides. Knowing Shouyou, you’re going to have to rescue him a bunch more times from his big mouth.”

Suga’s frown is replaced by a slightly wanton smile. “Alright, Sawamura-san. I suppose I can be Shouyou’s guardian angel for a free drink.”

Daichi returns the smile. “Please. Call me Daichi.” 

* * *

The next morning, Tobio finds himself subject to vivid orange hair again as Hinata bows in his office.

“I am so sorry again for what happened yesterday! I got you this apology present. Please accept!”

Tobio stares at the bag being offered to him. It’s pink and covered in pictures of cake. 

“Uh…” Hinata says as Tobio does nothing. “Sorry about the bag. It’s all I had in my apartment.”

After a long moment, Tobio takes the present and sets in on his desk. 

“Hinata,” he says in a low voice. “What you did yesterday was very unprofessional.”

Hinata trembles at the jab and doesn’t meet Tobio’s eyes.

“But,” Tobio continues. “I was unprofessional too. I’m sorry.”

Hinata jerks his head up in surprise, pink lips drawn into an “O” at Tobio’s apology. 

“Sir--”

“I should have thanked you for your hard work. I’ll make sure to do that from now on. In exchange, could you just communicate with me honestly next time instead of calling me an idiot?”

Hinata grins, brown eyes shining brightly. Tobio finds himself feeling pleasantly soothed at the sight. It is preferable to the timid Hinata who had come in that morning.

“I think I can do that, sir!” 

“Alright then,” Tobio says, matching his smile.

“Thank you, sir!” Hinata turns away to leave his office, but looks back at Tobio before he does. “Although...I make no promises not to call you an idiot if you truly are acting like an idiot.”

Tobio’s eyes widen at his bravado, responding with a choked-off “Wha--?”

Hinata cackles and bounds away before Tobio can say anything further. Despite himself, Tobio can feel the corners of his lips tug upwards.

And, when he opens the bag and sees the familiar blue and white cartons of his favorite brand of milk, the upturning turns into a full-blown smile. 

* * *

During the course of the next couple of weeks, Shouyou finds himself exhausted but satisfied with his work at Tobu. He had applied at the agency to pursue a career in athletics after all, a field he is passionate about. 

If he couldn’t be a professional athlete himself, he could at least work closely with his idols. He giddily remembers how he has already had the privilege of serving coffee to world-renowned figure skater Hanyu Yuzuru and tennis player Nishikori Kei in a couple of meetings in the past couple of days. 

Perhaps getting coffee isn’t the most glamorous task in the world, but Shouyo is used to working himself up from the bottom to heights of success no one believed he could reach. It had been that way since high school and he knows it will continue to be that way in his pursuit of a career as a sports agent. 

Standing at a mere 5’4”, Shouyo was almost always dwarfed by opposing volleyball players and he had to rely on his jumping ability and speed to outwit rivals on the court. Knowing he was already behind on physical gifts, Shouyo poured all his effort into training so he could stand with the other players on even ground. 

His hard work had paid off and he had even scored a scholarship to play volleyball in college--albeit not at some powerhouse university, but at a respectable school where he could still shine and enjoy the sport he loves.

Knowing he didn’t have the height to go pro, Shouyo had turned his passion and almost deranged work ethic into getting his degree in Sports Management and working any job he could in the sports industry until Kiyoko had suggested he apply for the Assistant Secretary position that had opened up at Tobu.

Sure, he did not get off to a great start, but things seem to be resolved between him and his boss. Shouyo had even been on the receiving end of some mumbled “Thank yous” and “Good jobs” from Kageyama when he had done something particularly well.

“He must have really liked that milk,” Shouyo thinks to himself when Kageyama gave him an absentminded pat on the head after he had handed the CEO a carefully annotated brief.

Rather than feeling offended or patronized by the gesture, Shouyo finds himself oddly comforted by it. 

_ “Although him pulling on my hair didn’t feel all that bad either,” _he ponders during one lunch break, earning a puzzled look from Kiyoko when he blushes furiously at the thought.

And so, Shouyo finds himself staying later and later at the office, reading as many files and contracts as he can, head buzzing with facts and figures.

Even Kiyoko leaves before him, shaking her head every time, but knowing she can do nothing to pry him from reading one more, just one more.

As the office lights dim and nighttime hush settles onto the building, Shouyo is left alone to analyze and gather information.

Well, almost alone.

Kageyama Tobio usually stays just as late as Shouyo does, spending long hours poring over stacks of paper or making long, international calls or staring intently at his computer screen.

After a while, it becomes an odd routine. Day turning into evening, lights flickering off one by one, until only the top floor is lit. Kageyama eventually removes his suit jacket, loosens his tie, and puts on a pair of reading glasses. Instead of his prim, upright position maintained throughout the day, he leans back into his chair and stretches out his long legs onto his desk. 

Shouyou, who barely maintains a modicum of propriety as is, also kicks his feet up and munches on a granola bar in lieu of a real dinner, occasionally brushing crumbs off his desk. He notices Kageyama doesn’t really eat either, the man usually opting to drink some sort of protein shake instead.

The two work in companionable peace, with an occasional request from Kageyama or a question from Shouyou. Sometimes, Shouyou leaves first, giving his boss a cheerful wave on his way out. Sometimes, Kageyama leaves first, nodding goodbye as he goes.

More often than not, the two leave at the same time. A silent compromise. 

I _ could _ stay a little longer, do a little more work, but well it’s getting late and I feel bad for _ you _ , _ you _should get home, so I guess we can leave together.

And so, it’s on one of these evenings that the two men find themselves trapped in the office together.

The evening had started off normally enough: Shouyou snd Kageyama packing up, exchanging some small talk in the elevator, hurrying down the lobby in one of their almost-but-not-quite races…

But then, Shouyou had run face-first into the automatic doors that were supposed to open, supposed to still be activated at this hour as they had been every night. 

Kageyama had guffawed until the dreadful realization hit him. 

Desperately, the two men try everything they can to leave the building: pushing at every door, thinking up outlandish methods, and making several phone calls until someone finally _ finally _ answers Kageyama.

“Well?” Shouyou asks, antsy as he watches Kageyama finish up his conversation.

“They’ll send someone from maintenance,” Kageyama sighs. “Might be a couple of hours though.” 

“Ugh,” Shouyou says. “I just wanna go home and take a bath and sleeeeeep.”

On cue, his stomach grumbles along with him.

“And maybe eat…” 

Kageyama jerks his head in irritation. “Come on. There are snacks in the breakroom. I’m starving too.”

Mollified, Shouyou follows, hoping the ordeal would soon be over. Although his boss has gotten a lot more cordial these days, Kageyama is still monikered “King Kageyama” for a reason. On certain days, his crabbiness is enough to shed tears on many an employee’s face. 

Shouyou can’t imagine how irritated Kageyama might get given the current situation. He shivers at the thought. 

_ “It’ll be okay,” _ Shouyou thinks. _ “As long as I refrain from calling him any more names it should be fine.” _

Later, he will want to laugh (and cry) at his arrogance. But, for now, he blissfully enters the elevator with his boss, unaware that the night is going to end up as far away from fine as possible.

* * *


	4. Peanut Butter Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going to beat you.”
> 
> “What?” 
> 
> “One day, I’ll have my own sports agency,” Hinata says hotly. “And it’ll be better than Tobu.”  
Tobio isn’t sure how to take Hinata’s bravado; he feels some irritation and a little bit of something else too. A thrill of admiration. This tiny redhead who still looks like a teenager challenging Tobio when he was nothing but a secretary. Not even a secretary. Just an assistant secretary. A secretary’s secretary.
> 
> Tobio smirks. “You’re nothing but a secretary’s secretary.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Or: Hinata and Tobio have some fun with peanut butter. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Is anyone else going through the manga and screencapping every Kagehina moment then spending hours looking over said screencaps? No? Good, ‘cuz I’m not doing that either.

“You know no one else is going to be able to have any of that peanut butter again, right?”

Hinata blanches at the complete look of disgust on Tobio’s face. Did he take a spoon to the communal jar of peanut butter and then another and another and another, forgetting the jar was communal?

Yes. But his boss doesn't need to look at him like that. Like he’s nothing but complete and total trash.

“You are complete and total trash,” Tobio continues, munching on some crackers. 

“Ahllbahnufferwah,” Hinata says, words sticky with peanut butter.

“What?” 

Hinata swallows and cries, “I’ll buy another one!” 

Tobio just shakes his head and scoffs. “You are a such a dumbass.”

Hinata looks down at the oily mess in his hands and then back up at Tobio. He takes another spoonful of peanut butter and holds it up. 

“Did you want some?”

Tobio recoils and shoves his hand away. “No, dumbass! I don’t want peanut butter tainted by your fucking saliva.”

Hinata sticks his tongue out. “Suit yourself.”

After their hunger has been somewhat sated, the two sit back on the couch in the breakroom, looking up at the fluorescent lights.

“Ne, Kageyama-san. Can I ask you something?”

Tobio gives him a sideways glance. “What is it?”

Hinata turns to him and turns on his 100-watt stare. “How’d you do it?” 

“Do what?”

“Become the CEO of Tobu at such a young age?”

Tobio is taken aback. This is not the question he was expecting. When Hinata’s stare only intensifies, he takes a thoughtful moment before answering.

“I mean. It helps that it was my father’s company first,” he preludes. 

Hinata shakes his head. “You wouldn’t have become in charge if you didn’t deserve it.”

Tobio knows all too well that things work differently in Japan. Legacies are earned, not handed down. Still, he’s sure that being the previous CEO’s son has _ something _to do with it.

“Anyway,” he continues, “I, ah, worked very hard. Studied a lot. Learned as much as I could. Proved my worth."

“Hmmm,” Hinata responds. He finally flicks his eyes away from Tobio and turns his attention to some point in space.

Tobio thinks that’s the end of the subject until Hinata sits up and stares at him again, this time with an edge.

“I’m going to beat you.”

“What?” 

“One day, I’ll have my own sports agency,” Hinata says hotly. “And it’ll be better than Tobu.”

Tobio isn’t sure how to take Hinata’s bravado; he feels some irritation and a little bit of something else too. A thrill of admiration. This tiny redhead who still looks like a teenager challenging Tobio when he was nothing but a secretary. Not even a secretary. Just an assistant secretary. A secretary’s secretary.

Tobio smirks. “You’re nothing but a secretary’s secretary.”

The edge in Hinata’s eyes grows sharper. He says nothing.

Tobio feels a prick of guilt. Perhaps he had been too harsh? Well, if Hinata couldn’t take something as mild as that, he would never make it in the sports industry anyway. 

“I was the ace on my college volleyball team.” 

Tobio jerks his head in surprise. “What?”

“The ace. I was the ace on my volleyball team.” 

Tobio narrows his eyes at this. “You mean club?”

  
“No, I mean the official volleyball team of Waseda University.”

Tobio can’t help but take this in with mild disbelief. “You’re like...150 centimeters.”

“One-hundred and sixty-two actually.” Hinata gives him a lopsided grin. “And my vertical is one-hundred and twenty three.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Is too!” Hinata leaps to his feet in outrage. “And my point is that if I can be ace of my volleyball team, then I can definitely make a company that’s better than Tobu! I can do anything.”

“Yeah, that would make sense,” Tobio says slowly. “Except you weren’t the ace of your volleyball team and you can’t jump 123 centimeters. So.”

Arms akimbo, Hinata stares him down resolutely. “I’ll show you.”

Tobio snorts skeptically. “Okay, sure.”

“I will!” Hinata opens the jar of peanut butter and sticks his hand in it, getting a glob on his fingers.

“What the hell are you doing?” Tobio watches in helpless horror as Hinata backs up and stares at the wall. 

Without responding, Hinata simply gets himself in a running stance and then winks at Tobio.

“Here I go!” he yells, sprinting towards the wall. 

Before Tobio can stop him, Hinata is jumping with outstretched arms. For a second, Tobio can swear he is flying. His eyes widen in astonishment.

SMACK!

Hinata marks the pristine white wall of the break room with a smear of peanut butter and lands lightly on his feet.

“Measure it! I guarantee it’s 123 centimeters!” 

Tobio gapes at him then the wall. Then back down to the grinning boy then back up to the wall.

If anywhere had been near the building, they would have heard the heated roar of its CEO: “HINATA, YOU DUMBASS!”

* * *

Unfortunately, there is no one near the building, what with the maintenance man still on his way. Shouyou grumbles as Kageyama squeezes him in a headlock.

“How the hell are we supposed to clean that up? You stupid, idiot...dumbass!” 

“You wouldn’t believe me! What else was I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know! Definitely _ not _get peanut butter on the fucking wall!” 

“Ow! I get it already, Kageyama!”

Shouyou tugs on Kageyama’s arm, anger over being accused of lying quickly dissipating at the realization that he has, once again, done something incredibly stupid in front of his boss.

“Look, look,” he says placatingly. “I have an idea! I can clean it up I promise!”

Kageyama finally lets him go and looks at him suspiciously. “And how will you do that?”

* * *

  
Tobio cannot fucking believe it. 

Not only is he locked in his office at 10:00 PM, when he should already be in bed to prepare for another long day.

Not only is he locked in said office with the most annoying imbecile he has ever met.

Not only has that annoying imbecile managed to completely destroy the peanut butter in the break room.

Not only has the imbecile issued an insane challenge that he would create a better company than Tobu.

Not only has the imbecile used aforementioned ruined peanut butter to then ruin an office wall.

But. BUT!

Said imbecile is now perched precariously on his shoulders as he swipes at the peanut butter stain on the wall with a wet rag.

“Almost....got it!” Hinata says somewhere above him, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. 

“Hurry up. You’re heavy,” Tobio grumbles. 

“Hold on! Anyway, this is your fault for not believing me.”

Tobio’s nostrils flare at this. “You’re honestly blaming _ me _ for your stupidity? That’s it! I’m firing you when you’re done.”

“Calm down,” Hinata says, rubbing out the last of the peanut butter. “You don’t want to fire me, I do good work.”

Tobio can’t help but grudgingly admit it to himself. Hinata _ does _do good work. He is a quick learner, absorbing any new piece of information in a matter of minutes and applying it efficiently and effectively.

Not only that, but clients and co-workers love him--something Tobio has little experience with. Tobio has been the CEO of Tobu for the past two years, yet a majority of clients and staff still shy away from him, nervous in his presence.

Hinata, on the other hand, has somehow managed to befriend every single person in the building and is already on a first-name basis with everyone in the company. It may have something to do with the sunshine Hinata seems to project with his smile, the smile Tobio has caught himself staring at more often than he’d like.

“Okay, done!” Hinata exclaims. “Let me down now.”

Distracted by thoughts of Hinata’s smile, Tobio doesn’t hear him.

“Oi, Kageyama-san! Let me down!” Hinata wriggles impatiently. Tobio catches himself wobbling. 

“Hold on, dumbass!” he says, finally registering the movement on his shoulders. “Be careful!”

As he moves to pull Hinata off his shoulders, Tobio stumbles. Before he knows it, the two of them are crashing down, down, down onto the ground in a tangle of limbs.

* * *

“Ow!” Shouyou yells. He sits up, feeling something _ firm _ underneath him. He looks down at a pair of smouldering blue eyes.

Now Shouyou isn’t sure if they’re smouldering with anger or some other emotion, but they are smouldering all the same. He notices that he’s straddling his (very muscular--not that Shouyou notices--no, really) boss, who doesn’t make a move to push him off, only staring back intently. For a moment, all oxygen leaves his lungs.

“Uh…” he whispers. A long moment passes where neither of them move, just staring breathlessly at each other.

Suddenly, Kageyama grimaces in pain. “My ankle.”

“Wh-what?”

“I think I twisted my ankle.”

“Oh! Oh no!” Shouyou scrambles to his feet and helps Kageyama sit up. 

Kageyama bends down to untie his right shoe and examines his ankle with a frown. “Mm, yeah. Probably a mild sprain.”

“Oh God, I’m so sorry!” Shouyou hides his face in his hands. He cannot believe his luck. Although if Kiyoko were there, she would attribute it less to bad luck and more to Shouyou’s reckless decision-making.

_ “He’s not just gonna call me a dumbass,” _ Shouyou thinks. _ “He’s gonna call me every expletive in the book. And then hack me to pieces with a butter knife.” _

But, much to his surprise, Kageyama doesn’t respond with a tongue-lashing. His boss simply pushes himself up and puts a hand on Shouyou’s shoulder.

“It’s fine, just...help me to the lobby. Hopefully the maintenance guy will be here soon.” 

“Yeah.” Shouyou wraps Kageyama’s arm around his shoulders to support him as they make their way back to the lobby.

* * *

By and by, the maintenance man comes and frees them. Tobio limps slowly out of the building and Shouyou watches him helplessly, carrying Tobio's bag.

“I’m so sorry, Kageyama-san. Do you need help getting home?”

“I’ll be fine,” Tobio responds. “I should be able to drive.” 

He tries not to wince with every step. When they reach his car, he extends his hand out to get his bag. He feels a little pity at the devastated expression on Hinata’s face.

“I’ll just ice it when I get home and I’m sure the swelling will go down by morning.”

He takes out his keys and waves Hinata goodbye. 

“No!” In a flash, Hinata has grabbed his keys and is running to the passenger side to open the door.

“Get in! I’ll take you home,” he says.

“What?” Tobio frowns. “You’re the one who injured me in the first place. Why the hell would I trust you to drive my car?”

“I know how to drive! I used to be a valet driver at the Ritz-Carlton.”

Tobio hesitates. He is about to say “You? A valet driver?” before he remembers what happened last time he showed doubt with Hinata’s ability.

“The trains will stop running soon. You should get going.”

“I bike to work,” Hinata responds. “I’ll just walk back here and then bike home.”

Tobio is still skeptical, but he recognizes the fiery glint in Hinata’s eye. He knows the man well enough to know he is most likely not going to back down.

“Well, okay,” Tobio says. “But let me at least pay for your taxi to take you back here afterwards.” 

“Okay! Deal!” There’s the megawatt grin again and for a moment, Tobio forgets the ache in his ankle. 

Hinata helps Tobio into the passenger seat and then slides himself into the driver’s seat.

After adjusting the mirrors, Hinata turns to him. “Where to, boss?” 

* * *

  
After mere minutes together in the car, Tobio learns that Hinata Shouyou never, ever stops talking.

The redhead’s reserve of energy never seems to dwindle. He talks a mile-a-minute about the cool things he’s learned that week, how his little sister Natsu is doing in basketball, and an assortment of other topics all mashed together without any apparent narrative cohesion.

Tobio finds that he doesn’t actually mind. His usual taciturn attitude makes others too uncomfortable to carry on a conversation, but it doesn’t seem to deter Hinata. As he watches houses blur out of the window, he picks up on what Hinata is saying.

“And so, I even started getting called Little Giant too, although I wish I had a cooler volleyball nickname y’know? Something like Shadow...Dragon...Man. Or--or--Lightning...Dragon. Or...Dragon Ace!” 

“So...something with dragon,” Tobio says shortly.

“Heh heh. I guess.”

“You really played volleyball in college.”

“Yeah, of course! I _ love _ volleyball,” Hinata says enthusiastically. 

“Me too,” Tobio replies without thinking.

“Hm?” 

“Uh...me too. I also played volleyball.” Tobio is glad Hinata can’t see his blush in the dark. He can’t believe he’s sharing a piece of personal information with an employee, but it feels natural to tell Hinata well...anything.

“I played in high school and college too,” Tobio shares. “I was a setter.”

“What? No way!” Hinata twists in his seat, eyes wide with glee. 

“Tch. Keep your eye on the road.”

“Ah, yeah. Sorry.” Hinata whips his head back to face the front, but Tobio sees the excitement on his face doesn’t diminish. “That’s awesome, Kageyama-san!”

“Mm.” Tobio lets himself fall back into memories of squeaking shoes on wooden floors and the satisfying smack of a service ace. 

“You should toss for me sometime,” Hinata says, bouncing in his seat. 

“Excuse me?”

“Toss for me!” Hinata repeats. “I haven’t had a lot of time lately, what with this new job and all, but we should play together!”

Tobio can’t believe he continues to be astounded at Hinata’s bravado, yet here he is, surprised once again at the complete ease with which Hinata invites himself into any situation.

He’s not sure what to say. Besides Koushi, Ryuu, and Yuu, Tobio has never had anyone act this friendly with him before. And those three aren’t even as friendly as Hinata, he thinks to himself. 

He finally musters a snide “Dumbass” before falling silent again. Hinata, unfaltering, fills the silence with more cheerful chatter.

* * *

When Shouyou finally crawls into bed at 1:30 AM, he can’t help but feel giddy. He should be tired, he knows. Sleepy. He has to get up for work in just five hours.

But there’s something about the discovery of a common passion with Kageyama that electrifies him. He also can’t shake the image of Kageyama’s normally cold eyes burning hotly on his. 

He tosses and turns before finally drifting off to sleep, dark blue eyes still burnished in his mind.

* * *

* * *

  
  
“Come in,” Tobio intones darkly when he hears a soft knock on his door. He has a feeling of who's paying him a visit this morning.

Right on cue, Hinata enters bashfully, carrying a grocery bag. 

“Um...I just wanted to see how your ankle was doing. Are you okay?”

“The swelling has gone down. Should be completely fine in a couple of days,” Tobio says, not looking at him and flipping through documents. 

“I...uh…” Hinata fidgets, rustling the paper bag.

Tobio looks up at the hesitation in Hinata’s voice. “Spit it out, I’m busy.”

In one swift movement, Hinata places the bag on his desk and declares, “I got you more apology milk. Drink it so your bones will become stronger and you won’t break your ankles next time.”

With that, Hinata scampers out of the office, ears tinged red with shame. Despite himself, Tobio snorts with amusement. He peruses the contents of the bag. 

_ “How’d he know I like this brand of milk anyway?” _he wonders to himself as he takes out one of the boxes. 

* * *

  
“Oh I told him,” Koushi explains with a grin.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to share my personal information, Sugawara,” Tobio says with a threatening glare.

The four of them are together again at their usual café for lunch, enjoying the small respite from work.

Kageyama had recounted last night’s tale of office entrapment and peanut butter leading to injury, much to the delight of his friends.

He concluded with, “And I don’t know how he knows what type of milk I like. It’s a little creepy,” which led to Koushi’s response.

“Eh, what’s the big deal, Tobio? You’re getting free milk out of it aren’t you?” Ryuu takes a loud slurp of his own drink and gives Yuu a sideways glance full of meaning.

“Yeah. And you got to spend time with cutie Akage-kun,” Yuu adds, winking back at Ryuu.

“He is _ not _cute,” Tobio grumbles. “That guy is a walking disaster.”

He doesn’t mention the long hours he spent the previous night thinking about the moment he and Hinata had when they fell, the warmth he felt from those golden eyes. Okay...so maybe Hinata is a little cute. But he is still a walking disaster.

“Ah!” Koushi smacks his palm with a fist, eyes shining with possibility. “You should invite him to our game next week!”

“Yes!” Ryuu and Yuu yell simultaneously. “That’s a great idea!”

“What?” The idea of mixing the manic energy Hinata has with the harebrained duo of Ryuu and Yuu made him shiver in fear. “I am _ not _doing that. It’s bad enough I have to see that dumbass everyday at work.”

“Oh c’mon, Tobio,” Koushi pleads. “He played in college, so he must be good! And you’re always complaining that no one on the team can do quicks with you the way you like.”

“And what makes you think Dumbass Hinata would be able to do it?”

“You said he was his team’s ace, Tobio,” Ryuu responds. “I’m sure he can handle your tosses just fine.” 

Again, he gives a suggestive glance to Yuu. Yuu chuckles and taps Kageyama on the shoulder.

“Hey, if you invite him to play with us, I won’t yell ‘Rolling Thunder’ once during the game.” 

Koushi and Ryuu gasp at this. If Yuu were willing to give up his signature catchphrase for an entire game, it must be something important. 

Tobio considers him carefully. “And do you promise not to call yourself the Guardian Deity that day as well?”

Yuu pauses, a flicker of doubt in his eyes. Tobio smirks, knowing there’s no way Yuu would agree to such a demand. He loves that nickname, touts it like a badge of honor whenever he has a particularly good receive on the court.

Yuu looks towards Koushi with a questioning expression. Koushi gives an imperceptible nod and a cryptic smile. With that, Yuu sets his jaw and looks Tobio square in the eye.

“I...I will give up calling myself Guardian Deity that day,” Yuu responds solemnly. Tobio gapes. He did not think Yuu would agree to something like this. 

But now he has. 

And Tobio has no choice but to invite Hinata to next week’s match. 

“I hate you guys,” he groans, face in his hands. His three friends cheer and the idiotic duo begin singing some type of song. 

Tobio isn’t really paying attention, but the lyrics float over him, sounding something like: “Akage-kun, Akage-kun spiking like an ace! Don’t doubt his jumping height or he’ll spike you in the face!”


	5. The Start of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu cackles. “Hey, do you guys care to play a little Cupid?”
> 
> Koushi and Yuu lean forward, intrigued. Ryuu begins to explain, rubbing his hands together not unlike a villain plotting world domination.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Or: I set the stage for a hot, sweaty volleyball match for next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I genuinely want to thank every single person who has read, commented, kudos-ed, bookmarked, and subscribed to my work. You are what keeps me going. No, really. Because I am in desperate need of Internet validation on a regular basis. Without it, I’ll shrivel up like a starfish in the desert. Sorry this is a short chapter. I'm busy reading Yuri!!! on Ice fanfic. You understand.

* * *

“I’m fine. Completely recovered,” Tobio says without glancing up. 

Hinata has been coming in first thing in the morning for the past couple of days with anxious puppy-dog eyes, asking after his injury. No doubt that’s his goal this morning when he dispenses with the courtesy of knocking and just barges in with a “Kageyama-san!”

Slightly taken aback by Tobio’s brusqueness, Hinata’s mouth stays open, question stuck on his tongue.

“How’s your ankle?” he finally asks, engine already revved and unable to press brake.

“Dumbass.”

Hinata laughs. A genuine bark of amusement and relief. It spreads warmly through Tobio’s chest and unfurls down to his toes. He ignores it.

“Is that all? Or do you need something that pertains to your _ job_? Which, you know. You should be doing.”

Hinata just grins. He’s used to Kageyama’s barbs by now and growing more immune each day. Tobio supposes he should be unhappy about that fact, but instead he finds it oddly comforting.

“Yes, sir!” He salutes smartly, turns on his heel, and skips out. Tobio feels a slight blush bloom on his cheeks and he dives into his pile of paperwork, feverishly ignoring it.

* * *

Shouyou’s obsessive annotating is interrupted by a loud huffing above him. He looks up to see a dark-haired, freckled man standing over his desk in panic. 

“Ah...Yamaguchi-san?” 

“Hinata-kun!” Suddenly, Yamaguchi is bowing deeply in front of a baffled Shouyou. “Please help me!”

* * *

“Welcome back, Ikee-san!”

Shouyou peeks up from his bow at the wan, but smiling face of star swimmer, Ikee Rikako. She is still broad-shouldered and strong, despite having lost some muscle mass from the leukemia treatment she’s been going through for the past few weeks.

“This is Hinata Shouyou,” Yamaguchi explains to Ikee. “He’s helping me out while we wait for Takeda-san. I’m truly sorry he isn’t here yet. An accident happened on the way and--”

“It’s okay, Yamaguchi-san,” Ikee responds in deep, almost masculine, and gentle clipped tones. “I can wait for him.”

Yamaguchi bows again and says, “I’ll go get some tea. Hinata-san will show you to the meeting room.”

“Okay,” Ikee says, following Shouyou towards a conference room. For all her grace and power underwater, Shouyo notices that Ikee Rikako walks with a stiff, jilted movement. It was as if she had been truly made to be exist in the water and not on land. 

“I’m so relieved your treatment is finished,” Shouyou says as they take their seats across a round table in the conference room. “I can’t imagine the Olympics being here in Japan without you representing us next year.”

Ikee laughs nervously and twiddles her hands. “Yes, I’m relieved also.” 

Her face lights up for a moment. 

“I’ve actually started doing light pool exercises,” she shares shyly. 

“Eh? Really?” Shouyou’s eyes twinkle with happiness. “I’m so glad!”

Ikee offers another small smile. “It’s just a small step, but it’s progress.”

Shouyou leans across the table and looks at her determinedly. “It’s a huge step. You’re so amazing, Ikee-san. You’re such an inspiration to me. I--I don’t know what I’d do if I received such a devastating diagnosis, but you rose above it! You’re still going!”

Realizing his brashness, Shouyou quickly covers his mouth with his hand in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to bring up unpleasant memories.”

“Ah, it’s okay, Hinata-san,” Ikee responds. “I appreciate the encouragement.”

She rubs the dark blue beanie on her head in thought. Shouyou looks at it curiously.

“Ah--hair loss. From the chemo.”

Shouyo starts, then beams at her. “That’s okay. More aerodynamic, right?”

This time, Ikee’s laugh is loud and unburdened by insecurity. People always tiptoe around the subject of cancer with her, but this short redhead is making jokes, creating levity from something that had nearly killed her--physically and emotionally. 

“That’s good,” she responds. “Maybe I’ll use that.”

Emboldened by Shouyou’s spirited expression, she adds, “I’m here to meet with Takeda-san about announcing my return to swimming. A lot of people have doubts. They don’t think I can do it.”

Her mouth quirks up into a smile. Shouyou notices a mole above her mouth quirking up with it. 

“But I’ll tell them watch out, I’m more aerodynamic than ever!”

* * *

  
When Yamaguchi finally returns with some tea and his boss, Takeda Ittetsu, they find Shouyou and Ikee chatting animatedly about the upcoming World Championships in South Korea. 

Takeda, flustered and with curly black hair messy from rushing to get to his meeting, stops at the sight. Although he has been Ikee’s agent since her record-breaking performance in Singapore at only fifteen years old, he has rarely seen the bashful young woman this excited--especially not in the recent months. 

“Do those two know each other, Yamaguchi?” he asks his secretary curiously. 

“They just met today,” Yamaguchi replies. “But Hinata-san has a way of making you feel like you’ve been lifelong friends, y’know?”

Takeda nods. He knows. Has known it within minutes of meeting Hinata. 

He looks over at the conversation again with furrowed brows. Then, he pushes the door open and greets his client. 

“Rikako-chan! I’m sorry I’m late!”

“Ah, it’s okay, Tanaka-sensei!” Ikee smiles towards Shouyou. “Hinata-san has been keeping me company. And he’s actually given me some great ideas of how we should announce my return.”

Takeda regards Shouyou again, the redhead looking at him an expression that is somehow both completely open and unreadable. He turns his gaze back to Ikee and grins. “I’m excited to hear it! Maybe he should stay around to help as we plan it out?”

* * *

Still dazed and coming down from the high of being a part of an actual meeting with famed athlete Ikee Rikako, Shouyou doesn’t notice the passenger already in the elevator he takes back up to the top floor. 

“Oi, where have you been all morning?”

At the sound of the gruff greeting (or rather, _ lack of _ greeting), Shouyo feels a frisson curl around his heart. Sure enough, when he looks up, he sees his-definitely-not-sexy-boss-whom-he-definitely-doesn’t-have-a-crush-on staring at him with those vortex-blue eyes.

“Ah, Kageyama-san,” he says, his CEO’s snappy tone not enough to deflate his mood. “I was asked to help Takeda-san with something.”

He raises an eyebrow at Kageyama and mischievously asks, “Did you miss me?”

“Wh-what?” Kageyama stutters. “No! Don’t be stupid.”

Shouyou giggles. And when the elevator reaches their shared destination, he exits alongside Kageyama with a slight skip in his step.

* * *

“Mmhm.”

Tobio cradles his phone between ear and shoulder as he looks through spreadsheets. The recipient of his phone call is speaking in rapid-fire, almost hysterical English.

_ “Americans are always so aggressive when they speak,” _he thinks to himself as he waits for a pause in the barrage. 

“Don’t worry,” he responds. “I’m personally flying out to Los Angeles next month to deal with it.”

Another pause as the person on the other end asks for confirmation.

“Yes. Me. The CEO. I will be there.”

Mollified, the speaker on the other line finally bids a hasty adieu. Tobio sighs impatiently and hangs up the phone with a little more force than necessary. Damn Americans and their predilection for panic. 

He leans back in his chair and lets his gaze wander out the glass window looking out to the front desk. Belatedly, he spots Koushi’s familiar gray head close to Hinata’s orange one. The two whisper conspiratorially to each other. Suddenly, Koushi’s eyes flit towards Tobio’s office with an impish gleam.

Tobio jumps up from his chair and bolts out of his office. 

“Koushi, what do you want?” he asks, trying to sound casual and not as panicked as the American on his phone earlier. 

“Ah, Tobio,” Koushi says with a warm smile. “I was just telling Shouyou about our weekly scrimmage.” 

He gives Tobio a meaningful look. Tobio chooses to ignore it in favor of haranguing Hinata.

“If you have time to chat about volleyball, then you have time to work,” he growls. 

“Sorry, Kageyama-san! Koushi-san was just telling me you guys play every week! That’s really cool!” 

“That’s--that’s not important right now,” Tobio mutters. He’s pretty sure where this conversation is going. And since when did these two start addressing each other by their first names? He frowns at Koushi, who does nothing but smile back.

“I invited Daichi to join us,” Koushi tells Hinata, completely dismissing their exasperated boss. “I didn’t know you guys played together in high school! Daichi says you were your school’s ace!”

He then glances at a preoccupied Kiyoko with a fond expression. “And that Kiyoko-san was your manager! Small world, huh?”

“Haha, yeah it really is.” Hinata looks at Tobio and then back at Koushi, eyes glittering with anticipation. 

“Um...since you invited Dai-chan--”

“Would you like to play too?”

Tobio flinches at Koushi’s forwardness, scowling with irritation. Koushi takes it in stride and adds, “Tobio and I would love it if you could join us.”

Before Tobio can deny that emphatically, Hinata grabs Koushi’s hands and jumps with glee. 

“Yes, yes! I’d love to!” He looks at Tobio again. If his eyes were glittering before, they are absolutely luminous now. “And you can set for me, Kageyama-san!”

Tobio’s mouth drops open. Something in his brain short-circuits, which happens a lot around Hinata. His mind wanders back Hinata jumping--no, _ soaring _\--to touch the wall with his grubby fingers. He thinks of their tumble to the ground and that moment, that heated moment when they just stared at each other and--

“Hey now,” Koushi says, interrupting Tobio’s train of thought. “I’m a setter too, you know!”

“Oh wow, really? Then set for me too, Koushi-san!” 

Hinata turns his attention to Koushi and Tobio feels a flash of irritation. He hadn’t even been given a chance to turn down Hinata’s request to set for him. At least, that’s why he’s irritated, he thinks. It’s definitely not because he’s jealous that Hinata’s radiance is no longer focused on him.

Definitely not. 

“Of course, Shouyou!” Koushi cracks a wicked smile at Tobio’s growing ire. “Ready to go to lunch, Tobio?”

“No,” Tobio snaps. “I’m busy today. Unlike you two.” 

He turns on his heel and is about to return to his office when Koushi speaks quietly.

“Okay, Tobio. Maybe Shouyou would like to join me and the guys for lunch instead?”

Tobio spins back so fast Koushi feels a little woozy just from watching him. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Tobio says, hauling his friend away. “Dumbass over here is _ not _joining you for lunch because he’s wasted so much time talking to you that he will be staying to get his work done during his lunch hour!”

He flings Koushi down the hallway with all his might.

“And you better have the Okami contract renewal ready for me by this afternoon!” he yells after his friend, who mirthfully waves goodbye. 

“And _ you,_” Tobio directs at Hinata, who squeaks in fear.

“Ummm...yes?” 

“Get me the advanced stats on Hachimura Rui and last year’s records for his new team. Now.”

There’s a pause when Hinata doesn’t do anything but continue to look up at him with those damn eyes of sunlight. 

“Please,” Tobio adds. Hinata gives him an ecstatic grin.

“Okay!” Hinata speeds down the hallway to fulfill the directive. Tobio watches him and then notices Kiyoko watching him watch Hinata.

“What?” he says defensively. 

“Oh, nothing,” Kiyoko says. She taps her fingers on her desk with a knowing grin. 

“Shouyou is a really good spiker you know,” she finally says after a moment. “You’ll enjoy playing with him.”

Tobio opens his mouth to respond, but she beats him with an, “Ah! Well, time for lunch. I did do all my work for this morning, so I’ll be going ahead.”

Kiyoko peers at him over her glasses, expression growing more and more amused. 

“Kageyama-san, it’s probably best you two get to know each other better. What with him taking over my position when I transfer to our American branch next year.” 

Tobio purses his lips. Then he says, “If he can even last that long.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Kiyoko says blithely. “I believe in Shouyou. You should too.”

With that, she gathers her things and leaves Tobio in thoughtful silence.

* * *

“He’s in love,” Koushi boldly declares to Yuu and Ryuu. They stare in astonishment.

“With Akage-kun?” Yuu asks. 

“With Pinattsubata Akage-kun?” Ryuu adds.

“Oh most definitely.” Koushi sips his tea smugly. In the decade he and Tobio have been friends, he’s only seen Tobio that lovestruck for only one thing. There is no doubting the expression of awed wonder that flashes in Tobio’s eyes whenever Shouyou says anything.

“Now the question is...is he into Tobio?” Ryuu asks him.

“I don’t know yet. But he’s coming to our scrimmage next week,” he tells them. 

“Woo-hoo!” Yuu cheers, bouncing in his seat. “I can’t wait to meet him!”

“I almost brought him to lunch, but Tobio foiled my plans.”

Ryuu cackles. “Hey, do you guys care to play a little Cupid?”

Koushi and Yuu lean forward, intrigued. Ryuu begins to explain, rubbing his hands together not unlike a villain plotting world domination.


	6. Notice Me, Senpai!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou stares at Kageyama for a long beat.
> 
> “Uh…” 
> 
> He looks down at the ground, feeling warm in the face. Which is odd because they’re in the shade and there’s a nice breeze fluttering between them.. 
> 
> “Sorry about my weirdo sister,” he finally says. Kageyama snorts.
> 
> “Must run in the family.”
> 
> Shouyou looks up with a fierce scowl. “Oh yeah? Well being a jerk must run in yours then!”
> 
> Kageyama nods solemnly at this. “That’s true.” 
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Or: Natsu knows something Shouyou doesn't and Yachi Hitoka makes a brief appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I changed the Rating and added some Tags because I couldn’t hold back on my smut trash self any longer. She has to come out and write dirty office sex scenes and like don’t blame me for that. She’s stronger than I am. 
> 
> If you don’t want to read the sexy part of this chapter (but let’s be real, you’re scrolling to it right now as I speak), stop at “Kageyama fixes his gaze straight ahead and marches off without looking back” and resume at “He collapses back onto his pillow with a groan.”

****Tobio is thankful for the weekend because he can finally get a break from Hinata. 

Work.

He means a break from work.

Not Hinata. 

Who spent the rest of Friday bouncing off the walls and chattering in anticipation for their upcoming volleyball scrimmage and something else, Tobio’s not quite sure. He got distracted every time Hinata mentioned the volleyball game this upcoming Tuesday because then his thoughts wandered to Hinata playing volleyball, sweaty, spiking, sensual--

_ “WAIT. Sensual?” _Tobio’s head sinks into his hands with a groan. He smacks his forehead a couple of times with the heel of his palm for good measure.

He recalls cornering Koushi in his office the day before with a testy “I thought _ I _was supposed to ask him to the game” to which Koushi replied, “Yeah but you looked like you were gonna wuss out because that’s the sort of thing you do, To-bi-o.”

“Plus don’t ruin this for me,” Koushi finally said after Tobio had slumped down into the chair in front of Koushi’s desk. “I may or may not be trying to get into Hinata’s hot bartender friend’s pants and I need your full support, okay?”

“Hot bartender friend?”

Koushi had just looked at him with wicked guile while shoving a large manila envelope towards him.

“The Okami renewal you asked for. Maybe looking over it will help distract you this weekend.”

And now it’s the weekend and Tobio is desperately trying to focus on the fine print before him, but he can’t seem to manage past a couple of lines before his thoughts stray back into _ sensual _, orange-hued territory.

He tosses the paperwork onto his coffee table and the leather couch squeaks underneath him as he leans back with a sigh. 

* * *

  
So, Tobio takes his well-worn volleyball and walks to the park near his condo. He figures that since he’s not getting any work done at home, he might as well practice serves to get his mind off things (although the ‘things’ he has to distract himself from are more ‘people’ and by ‘people’ it’s really 'one person’).

It’s a perfect Saturday afternoon in April. The cherry blossoms are in full bloom, swaying in the slight breeze and for a brief moment, the world looks like a scene from a shoujo anime. 

At least, this is probably what shoujo animes look like. Tobio wouldn’t know. He doesn’t obsessively watch them as his guilty pleasure or anything like that.

Okay, so maybe he’s seen like one or two (or three hundred), but who’s counting and anyway, cherry blossoms swaying in the wind is just one of those staples of any type of anime. Even hardcore seinen ones, which are definitely the ones he watches if ever has the time to watch anime.

Which he doesn’t.

Because he’s an important and busy man.

Families mill around the park and the laughter of children surrounds him. As he wanders across the grass, he hears a loud exclamation of awe and he can’t help but smile. One of those kids almost sounds like…

The exultant voice rings out again and Tobio frowns. Odd. That child really does sound like…

“Natsu, come back here!”

Tobio whips his head in the direction of the shout and sure enough, a familiar orange head shining like a beacon streaks by him. The body attached to the orange head is chasing another equally orange head, this one belonging to a slender teenager who laughs as she sprints with a paper bag.

“Never! These are all mine! Mine!”

Tobio watches as Hinata catches up and tackles the younger girl to the ground. He swipes the bag from her and holds it up triumphantly.

“You will never be able to outrun me,” he declares smugly. He greedily stuffs a hand in the bag and pulls out a steaming meat bun. 

“And now, for my reward!” As Hinata prepares to demolish the treat, he looks up and catches Tobio’s eye.

“Ka-kageyama-san?” 

* * *

  
Natsu looks up from the ground towards the direction her brother is staring.

Her breath catches in her chest at the sight. Tall, dark, and handsome. It’s cliché, but it’s really the only way to describe the man standing before them. 

In fact, he is so stunning, Natsu almost misses the tightening line of the man’s mouth as he stares back at Shouyou. There was something...not quite angry, but _ intense _ about the way the man is looking at her brother.

_“Oniisan?”_ she asks quietly.

Shouyou shakes his head as if to clear water from his ears. 

“Ah, Natsu. That’s my boss!” Shouyou waves frantically and walks towards the man. “Kageyama-san!” 

Natsu jumps up to follow, hastily brushing grass off her clothing. Her brother’s boss! Well of course it would just be Shouyou’s luck to have a hot ass boss who looks at him like...like…

“Hinata. What are you doing here?”

Like Shouyou is a piece of delicious barbecue meat. 

“My sister and I are just hanging out!” Shouyou tugs on Natsu’s sleeve and drags her over to Kageyama.

“Natsu, this is the CEO of my company: Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama-san, this is Natsu!”

Natsu tries not to hyperventilate as Kageyama grips her hand in an attempted handshake. 

“Nice to meet you,” Kageyama mutters. 

Natsu stammers out a “Y-you too!”’ before turning red from the roots of her hair all the way down to her toes. 

“Small world, eh, Kageyama-san?” The flash of white from Shouyou’s grin has the power of a thousand suns.

“Practically microscopic,” Kageyama spits out.

“Ooh, is that a volleyball! Were you gonna play?” Shouyou points dramatically at the white sphere in Kageyama’s hands like it’s some kind of treasure. “I’ll play with you! C’mon, let’s play!”

Natsu can’t help but sympathize with the absolute look of horror on Kageyama’s face. She knows the irresistible pull her brother has on people. Once he’s decided that you _ must _ come along on whatever foolhardy errand he gets into his head, you have no choice but to participate. 

Otherwise, Shouyou turns those pathetic, pitiful brown eyes on you and you can’t help but feel like you just kicked a puppy in the mouth.

“I…” Kageyama runs a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. “Shouldn’t you be spending time with your sister?”

Shouyou looks over at Natsu, who sticks her tongue out at him. 

“Natsu will play too! C’mon, Na-chan! Toss the ball for us.”

“Hey, Kageyama-san,” Natsu says, ignoring her brother. “What do you think about barbecue?”

* * *

Tobio starts at the question. It’s unfathomable, but Hinata’s sister is somehow a bigger freak than she is. 

“Wh...why are you asking me?” he finally responds.

“Barbecue,” she repeats. “Do you like it?”

“I do,” he answers cautiously. 

“What do you think about when you think of barbecue?” 

“Oi, Natsu! What the hell are you asking?” Again, Natsu ignores her brother, watching Kageyama like a hawk. 

“Uh...meat?” Tobio hazards. “And...the grill?” 

Natsu nods encouragingly, urging him to keep going. Tobio is not sure about the line of questioning, but Natsu has the same power of persuasion in her eyes as her brother and Tobio seems to be particularly weak to the eyeballs of the Hinata family.

So, Tobio thinks about barbecue and conjures up as many words and phrases relevant to the topic. After a few seconds of muttering things like, “Smells good” and “It’s delicious” and “You can have watermelon after,” Natsu finally stops him with a sharp laugh.

“Okay, yeah.” She gives him another nod, this time more thoughtful and cryptic in its nature. Then, Natsu turns to her brother and says, “Sorry, _ Niichan _. I have homework to do.”

She snatches the paper bag from Shouyou and calls out, “But you guys have fun! Nice to meet you, Kageyama-san!”

And then she is off, whirlwind of dust and color.

_ “Oh yeah,” _ Natsu thinks to herself as she makes her way home. _ “He definitely looks at him like he’s barbecue.” _

* * *

Shouyou stares at Kageyama for a long beat.

“Uh…” 

He looks down at the ground, feeling warm in the face. Which is odd because they’re in the shade and there’s a nice breeze fluttering between them.. 

“Sorry about my weirdo sister,” he finally says. Kageyama snorts.

“Must run in the family.”

Shouyou looks up with a fierce scowl. “Oh yeah? Well being a jerk must run in yours then!”

Kageyama nods solemnly at this. “That’s true.” 

Taken aback, Shouyou nudges the grass with his foot. 

“Um...I guess you have ONE strand of niceness in your DNA.” 

Kageyama exhales sharply out of his nose and then shuffles away. Shouyou lets out a poof of air between his lips in frustration. He just can’t stop making a fool of himself in front of Kageyama, can he?

Suddenly, Kageyama is calling over his shoulder at him. “C’mon then. Let’s play.”

Jubilance replaces the surprise on Shouyou’s face and he bounds after his boss with glee.

They just start out with tossing back and forth, Tobio feeling the microsecond glance of the ball against his fingers before it’s up in the air and connecting with the pads of Hinata’s much smaller fingers.

Small hands. 

Hinata has small hands, Tobio can't help but notice. Delicate but also strong. He still can't quite believe the man is a middle blocker. How does he stop balls with those tiny, tiny hands?

"And she's so cool, I can't believe she actually wanted to listen to my ideas you know, because--"

Too late Tobio notices Hinata has actually been telling him something. He tries to refocus back on the conversation. 

"--and I'm so happy she'll be back in time for Worlds--"

Tobio's brows furrow in effort. _ "Who?" _

He doesn't say this out loud, opting to see if Hinata's ramblings will lead to more clues. As Hinata continues to gush, he gets more and more excited, ball bouncing higher and higher every time it's returned to Tobio

"Oi, careful!" he shouts as he struggles.to return one particularly errant toss, smacking it back with a little more force than necessary. 

"Ah, sorr--!!!" Hinata's hasty apology is promptly interrupted by the ball connecting with his face. 

"Oww!"

Tobio rushes to his side. Hinata is holding his face in pain, eyes watering. 

"That's what you get for being careless!" Tobio admonishes, moving Hinata's hand aside to survey the damage. Other than a red mark on his nose and cheeks, nothing seems to be amiss. 

“Well I’m _ sorry _ you’re a monster who smashes balls into people’s faces!” That usual edgy glint in his eyes is back and Tobio feels his pulse quicken. 

“Well _ I’m _sorry you’re clumsier than a shoujo heroine!”

There’s a pause and then Hinata roars with laughter. He doubles over, tears in his eyes now from amusement instead of pain. The sound rings across the park and catches some attention. If he weren’t so embarrassed, Tobio would have paused to listen to it. It’s a rather pleasant sound filling empty spaces with an uproarious kind of joy.

“Wh-what are you laughing for, dumbass?”

Hinata’s squeals of laughter fade into quiet hiccups. Finally, he looks up at Tobio.

“Do you watch shoujo anime, Kageyama-san?”

Tobio blushes (not unlike a shoujo heroine) and shoves Hinata. 

“O-of course not!” He picks up his volleyball and starts to walk away. “You’re such an idiot.”

Hinata skips after him. “Wait! Don’t leave! It’s okay if you do! I do too! Have you seen--?”

“I do _ not _watch anime!” Tobio roars, walking faster. Hinata continues to chase after him with a salacious smile.

“But Kageyama-_ senpai _!”

Tobio feels his blood run cold at the high-pitched cry. He freezes and Hinata catches up, eyes now with a different glint in them.

“Kageyama-senpai, I want to keep playing volleyball!” 

Something deep and primal clenches in Tobio’s stomach at Hinata’s coy tone. Kageyama-senpai. Kageyama-senpai. Kageyama-senpai. 

The mocking nickname echoes in his mind, attaching images without his bidding. Hinata in a schoolgirl outfit. Hinata bringing him a bento. Hinata tripping and falling over on top of him, which Tobio realizes, has _ actually happened _.

* * *

At the sudden silence from Kageyama, Shouyou worries he might have gone too far. Teasing is all par for the course, but calling his CEO “senpai” might have been overstepping some boundaries. But he had been so cute, blushing and stuttering over his denial of watching shoujo anime _ which he clearly does _.

Suddenly, Kageyama turns and looks at him with a stony expression. Shouyou notices his fingers gripping the volleyball so tightly they’ve turned white. 

Big hands.

Kageyama has big hands, Shouyou can’t help but notice. Broad and strong. He noticed their dexterity even during just the casual tossing they had been doing earlier. No wonder the man is a setter. The grace and control in those fingers do strange things to Shouyou’s stomach.

“Don’t. Call. Me. That,” Kageyama hisses. Shouyou notices the bright pink tinge working their way down from the edges of his ears and blooming into his cheeks.

“I may have seen the occasional shoujo, but I don’t watch them regularly or anything. So stop that. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do, so I’m going home.”

With that, Kageyama turns on his heel and hurries away. Shouyou can’t help but smile widely at the admission. 

“Kageyama-senpai!” he yells, giving a big wave goodbye. “Show me more of your moves on Tuesday, okay?” 

Kageyama fixes his gaze straight ahead and marches off without looking back.

* * *

_ “Ka...kageyama-senpai…” _

_ They are in his office and Hinata is straddling him, fingers playing with his collar. The redhead leans over and blows a hot breath in his ear. Tobio yelps in surprise and arousal. _

_ “Show me more of your moves, okay?” _

_ Hinata giggles and presses his lips to Tobio’s neck. He flicks his tongue out onto salty skin and Tobio shuts his eyes tightly at the warm wetness. _

_ Tobio’s hands inch up Hinata’s thighs and play with the hem of his...skirt? Is Hinata wearing a skirt? Yes indeed. A short pleated plaid schoolgirl skirt that’s the subject of many a dirty dream. _

_ Hinata’s skin is soft, his muscles taut under his touch. As he pushes the skirt up, he catches a glimpse of lacy white and nearly drowns in pleasure. _

_ “Hinata…” he whispers reverently. _

_ “Hmm?” Hinata slides himself forward and braces his hands on Tobio’s shoulder. “What is it, senpai?” _

_ Tobio is too aroused to say much of anything. He can only whimper in delight as Hinata slides off him and onto the ground before him. Hinata reaches out with one of those small, delicate hands and unzips Tobio’s pants. _

_ He jerks his hips in anticipation when Hinata slowly pulls his cock through the opening of his boxers. Hinata puts his head in Tobio’s lap and sighs happily. _

_ “I want to taste you, senpai.” _

_ Words are definitely no longer an option. Tobio groans and grips the sides of his chair. _

_ And at the first caress of Hinata’s tongue, Tobio finds himself breathless and moaning in bliss over and over and over, “Hinata...Hinata...Hina--” _

“H-hah!” Tobio bolts upright in bed, panting and sweaty. The balmy stickiness in his underwear an unpleasant jolt to reality.

He collapses back onto his pillow with a groan. He must be hard up for it if he’s having wet dreams about _ Hinata Shouyou _ of all people. It was that stupid senpai nonsense in the park. Tobio tries to regulate his breathing, calm down his heart rate, and get some semblance of common sense back into his hazy brain. 

* * *

  
“You’re awfully cheery this evening,” Daichi remarks as Shouyou eats the cherry off his drink, smacking his lips in satisfaction. 

“He’s awfully cheery every evening,” Hitoka replies with a small laugh. Shouyou gives his blonde friend the side-eye, but continues to slurp at his drink through a tiny straw.

It’s nearly closing time for Karasuno and the three friends take advantage of the dwindling crowd to catch up. Shouyou is bubbly, still fizzy from the interaction with Kageyama at the park earlier and it has spilled over enough for Daichi to be suspicious.

“Yeah, but it’s way more obnoxious than usual,” Daichi says. Shouyou shrugs, golden brown eyes inscrutable in the dim bar.

Hitoka focuses her own brown eyes on him and Shouyou shrinks under the intense scrutiny. 

“Whatever, Dai-chan,” Shouyou giggles. “If you’re going to be questioning anyone of anything, it should be you!”

Hitoka swivels her head to look at Daichi. “Hmmm?”

Daichi gives her a nervous smile. “I don’t know what he’s talking about.” 

“Oh? Does the name Sugawara Koushi ring any bells?” 

Hitoka widens her eyes. Daichi is caught red-handed, or rather, red-faced, as the blush spreads all over his cheeks. 

“_ Who _is Sugawara Koushi?” she demands, leaning over the bar and glaring at Daichi. “Are you dating someone? Why haven’t I been told anything?”

She whirls to transfer her glare to Shouyou. “Some friend you are! The least you can do is tell me when Daichi is sleeping with someone!”

“Oi!” Daichi yells. “I’m not sleeping with anybody! Koushi is just--just a friend…”

Shouyou, thankful for this convenient distraction from himself, amps up the emotive drama. “_ Just a friend? _ You’re already on a first-name basis! He invited you to _ play volleyball _with him!” 

Daichi busies himself with wiping down the sticky remnants on the bar.

“Suga-san is one of the agents at Tobu,” Shouyou explains to Hitoka. “He’s super cute and super nice and super into Daichi.”

Said subject of Suga’s affection pointedly ignores them and starts to rinse off some glasses. Undeterred, Shouyou continues to gush about how Suga had looked when talking about Daichi. 

“Sparkles,” Shouyou declares. “There were sparkles in his eyes.”

“Waaahhhh,” Hitoka breathes out, sparkles in her own eyes at the revelation. “Picture, picture! Show me a picture!”

“Shouyou,” Daichi warns, “There’s nothing going on between us. Don’t encourage her.” 

Already on the company’s staff website, Shouyou scrolls through his phone to find a photo of Suga. 

“Wait--wait!” Hitoka yells as she looks over his shoulder. “Who is _ that _?”

Shouyou realizes his thumb had landed on a photo of Kageyama Tobio. Perhaps subconsciously wanting to stroke his face--even on a screen. Daichi looks over the bar curiously and then snorts.

“That’s the guy Shouyou’s in love with,” Daichi interjects, vengeful look in his eyes. If Shouyou’s going to expose him then by god, is he going to expose Shouyou.

“What?” Hitoka screeches with delight. “_ Shouyou! _”

“Did he tell you they got trapped in the office?” Daichi adds, previous discomfort now completely transferring over to his Shouyou. “And he ended up on top of the guy?”

If glares were daggers, Daichi would have multiple stab wounds from the one Shouyou is giving him. But, they aren’t, so he continued to regale Hitoka with the Story of the CEO and His Secretary’s Secretary, Shouyou grumbling and whining under his breath the whole time. 

* * *

  
That evening, Shouyou touches himself to the thought of Kageyama. The thought of calling his boss “senpai” gives him a little thrill and he wonders if it affected Kageyama in the same way. If Kageyama is laying in his own bed, thinking about Shouyou murmuring want and need in his ear.

Shouyou sighs happily into the fantasy, letting go of images of Kageyama’s usual scowls and frowns and letting himself be blanketed instead with images of a Kageyama begging him _ please oh please, more, and more. _

* * *

  
Monday is an awkward affair. 

Memories of tongues and touch and hardness against hardness invade both Shouyou and Tobio’s minds, so they do their best to avoid each other the whole day. 

Shouyo’s day is a flurry of errands and menial tasks, which drive him a little bit crazy, but he knows the tedious is often just as important as the glamorous, so he puts his head down and places that hyper-focus on accomplishing everything.

Tobio is caught up in phone calls to America, a small crisis there having been averted for now, but still brewing and threatening to derail his plans. So he diligently reassures stakeholders and makes arrangements and all in all, there isn’t room to think about the spicy redhead just outside of his door. 

Spicy. There’s another word Tobio doesn’t regularly use that is now creeping up in his vocabulary. Thinking about Hinata has been making a variety of words crop up in his mind lately. Maybe it’s a good thing, he reasons to himself. More variety in my speech. 

And so, Monday is without incident. Until 4:00 PM when Takeda Ittetsu takes his seat in front of Tobio for their scheduled meeting. 

“I’m glad to hear Ikee Rikako is back,” Tobio says. “Everything ready for her announcement on the 16th?” 

“Yes! It’s going to be really exciting. I think it will dispel a lot of people’s doubts about whether Rikako is up to the challenge.”

“Good,” Tobio replies. “I know that was a concern for her sponsors.”

“More sponsors will want to sign her after this announcement,” Takeda says. His cheerful face grows serious. “Shouyou did a really good job with it.”

For a second, Tobio isn’t sure he heard correctly. He’d been trying so hard to avoid mentions of “Hinata” and “Shouyou” in his mind, so he wonders if his brain gave up and just started inserting Hinata’s name everywhere. 

“Shouyou?” he asks.

“Ah, Hinata-san, I mean.” Takeda smiles nervously. “I know it’s not part of his job description, but Tadashi asked him for help and...well...Rikako really liked his proposal for the announcement. It’s a good idea, so I asked him to help us develop it some more. I hope I’m not overstepping.”

Tobio waves his concern away. “Use anyone however you like. As long as it’s for the good of the company.” 

Takeda nods enthusiastically. “Then you should utilize Shouyou with the clients more! I mean--ah--he…” 

His voice trails, remembering he is speaking to _ King Kageyama _, someone you don’t boss around. 

“I just mean he has a lot of skills that could be useful when dealing with clients, sir.” 

He tries his best to hide his surprise as he regards Takeda carefully. Tobio likes Takeda. Likes how he doesn’t give up in the face of rejection after rejection. The man is hard-nosed and tenacious, which has led to him developing a strong network of people in the sports industry. If Takeda feels strongly about Hinata’s value, then it’s worth listening to him. 

“Okay,” he finally says. “I’ll think about it.”

“Great!” Takeda sighs with relief. He continues to update Tobio on the status of Ikee Rikako and his other clients, Tobio only half-listening as the floodgates open and his mind becomes filled with thoughts of the aforementioned spicy redhead.

* * *

“Hinata.”

Shouyou looks up, cross-eyed from a particularly tricky document, barely recognizing the man before him. 

“Ah, Kageyama-san,” he says when he the blurry silhouette comes into focus. “What is it?”

Kageyama adjusts the strap of his bag on his shoulder nervously. Shouyou thinks he looks a little bit adorable.

“Uh...tomorrow...the volleyball match.”

“Hm? Oh! Don’t worry, Suga-san already gave me all the details!” 

“No it’s not that! Um…”

Kageyama looks down at the ground. Then at the ceiling. Then everywhere but Shouyou really.

“Do you...maybe...I could…”

Shouyou tilts his head with concern. “What is it, Kageyama-san?”

From her desk, Kiyoko watches them with amusement. She makes a show of flipping through some papers, but the two don’t even notice her, lost in each other’s presence.

“Icouldgiveyouaridetothematchtomorrowifyouwant.” The rush of words comes out in a loud exhale and Shouyou takes a moment to register what his boss just said. 

“A...ride? You want to give me a ride?”

“I just...I thought it would be convenient is all,” Kageyama says gruffly. “Since we’re going to the same place.”

Shouyou lights up like the house of white, suburban family trying to show off to all their neighbors during Christmas. 

“Yeah that’d be great! Thank you!”

“Unh...yeah...okay.” Kageyama, now beet red and still steadfastly refusing to look him in the eye, backs off slowly. 

“I’m...leaving for the day. Good work, everyone,” he says just a touch too loudly as he stumbles away. 

“Good work!” Shouyou shouts after him.

“Good work,” Kiyoko says quietly. Shouyou looks at her, forgetting she has been there this whole time. Kiyoko gives him a sly arch of the brow. 

“Well,” she says, “what was _ that _, Shouyou?”

“Erm...um…” Shouyou fumbles, at a loss for words. “It was nothing! Just...uh…”

A sudden flash of inspiration jolts him. “Hitoka! I had drinks with Hitoka the other day!”

At the mention of Hitoka, Kiyoko suddenly turns shy. “Wh-what does that have anything to do with me?”

Shouyou grins at her and declares, “She asked about you!”

Kiyoko clears her throat and regains her composure. She recognizes what Shouyou is doing and she is _ not _falling for it.

“Oh?”

Okay, maybe she’s falling for it a little.

“Yeah!” Shouyou says, triumphant. “She said you should come out for drinks with us sometime. It’s way more fun with you. All they did was gossip about my love life.”

“Love life?”

Shouyou, realizing the tables are starting to turn on him, recovers with a, “Yeah! But it’s way better seeing _ your _love life when you and Hitoka flirt. So!”

The two continue their back-and-forth, neither side yielding to the other’s attempts to wrangle more information about the other’s romantic interest until finally, they are interrupted by a phone call Kiyoko has to answer. 

When she picks up the phone, however, she gives Shouyou a look that says “I’m not done with you,” so Shouyou chooses this time to also leave for the day, bidding her a hasty goodbye as he sprints away from his desk. 

Somehow, he can’t stop smiling on his ride all the way down Tobu’s nineteen floors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay yeah sorry I lied this isn’t the volleyball match chapter, but the next one will definitely be it!!! I hope this content is acceptable enough for now to quench your Kagehina thirst you sluts.


	7. Let's Get Our Freak Quick On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio grips the steering wheel tightly, rubber squeaking underneath his hands.
> 
> Yes, he knows he was the one who offered Hinata a ride in the first place, but he's seriously starting to regret it. Along with the office sex dream, he just happened to have a car sex dream the night after, and then a beach sex scene after that (that one had been weird--in it, Hinata had been a merman, so Tobio isn’t even sure how they pulled it off, but the waves of pleasure when he woke up weren’t any less powerful). 
> 
> Tobio is getting really tired of washing his sheets. 
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Or: The boys get sweaty together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you must know, I have a direction I’d like for this story to go, but nothing concrete. I’m in as much suspense as you as to what’s going to happen next. Isn’t it exciting?

[ ](https://ibb.co/D4qbPyk)

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

* * *

“You seem especially antsy today, Shouyou. Anything special going on?”

Shouyou glances up at Kiyoko, who is smirking at her computer screen. 

“No! I’m just...uh...super amped up about all these e-mails,” Shouyou says lamely. 

“E-mails.”

Shouyou nods solemnly. “E-mails are important stuff. America elected a racist fascist over e-mails.”

Kiyoko rolls her eyes. “You don’t even follow Japanese politics, how the heck would you know anything about American politics!”

“I--I know stuff!” Shouyou protests. “Daichi told me!”

“Name the President of the United States.” 

“Uh...err…” Sweat beads down Shouyou’s forehead and his eyebrows furrow with concentrated effort.

“BARACK OBAMA!” he finally shouts triumphantly, arms akimbo. “Take THAT!”

Kiyoko collapses on her chair with laughter. The tinkling sound carries all the way into Kageyama’s office. 

Their CEO looks out of his window to see Kiyoko in hysterics with the familiar sight of a blushing Shouyou shouting at her to “Shut up! Shut up, Baka-yoko!”

Drowned by the din of his yelling, Shouyou doesn’t hear Kageyama burst out of his office and march over to him. He finally stops when he feels a dark presence loom over him and the horrified expression on Kiyoko’s face. 

He turns around to see an irritated Kageyama, vein on his forehead throbbing dangerously. 

“Oi, dumbass! Why the hell are you being so loud?” He glares at Kiyoko. “I expect this kind of thing from _ him _ but you! Rowdiness first thing in the morning, Shimizu?”

“Sorry, sir!” The two of them scurry back to work, all joy evaporated by the heat of Kageyama’s anger.

Kageyama watches them for a few seconds before sighing heavily and trudging back to his office. The admonished pair give each other a sideways glance. Kiyoko mouths “Barack Obama” at Shouyou before rocking back and forth in silent giggles once again. 

Shouyou, ears burning, starts typing up a document perhaps with a little more force than necessary.

* * *

“Hey, Chibi-chan. I’m here to meet with Tobio.”

Turning away from his computer, Shouyou summons the most fearsome expression he can as he looks up the man standing in front of his desk. Chibi-chan, Shorty, Shrimpy...he’s heard them all and then some. And he is always quick to defend himself when it happens. 

However, the hot-blooded defense dies in his throat when he sees who insulted him. Tall, blonde, glasses-wearing _ Tsukishima Kei. _

Yes. _ That _Tsukishima Kei. One of the famed middle blockers for Japan’s National Volleyball Team. The man who could build a wall with his brains. Whose famed battles with super ace Ushijima Wakatoshi during high school and college was the stuff of legends. 

“Ah...you’re--you’re--” Shouyou stutters. 

“Hm?” Tsukishima raises an eyebrow at the man now rendered speechless in front of him. “Tsukishima Kei. I know I don’t have an appointment or whatever, but I was in the building, so I thought I’d stop by.”

“Ah! Okay! Let me just--let me just tell him!” Shouyou leaps to his feet and rushes into Kageyama’s office. 

* * *

“Tsukishima...Kei…”

Tobio stares at the babbling redhead in front of him and narrows his eyes. 

“Did your parents not teach you how to _ knock _?” 

“No,” Hinata replies, momentarily distracted. “They’re very rude. And Natsu used to just barge in whenever--”

Catching himself in the middle of what is sure to be a long ramble, Hinata shakes his head to stop. 

“But that’s not the point! Tsukishima Kei is here to see you!”

Tobio, still irritated with the company Kei keeps, shakes his head in refusal. “No. He doesn’t have an appointment.” 

“I don’t care, Tobio.”

Hinata and Tobio both look up at the imperious athlete sweeping his way into his office. Kei points at Hinata and then jerks a thumb towards the door.

“You. Out.”

“Right!” Hinata bows and backs out of the office, sneaking not-so-furtive glances through Tobio’s window. 

Ignoring his assistant secretary’s general weirdness, Tobio focuses instead on longtime friend Tsukishima Kei. Of course, both men would be hard-pressed to use the “f-word” about each other, but they are friends all the same. 

Both the most talented players on their high school’s volleyball team, petty disputes eventually grew into grudging respect and then a sort of rough affection that held even when the two forked paths, Kei becoming a pro athlete represented by Tobio’s agency. 

“What do you want, Kei?”

“Oh, nothing. I was just in the neighborhood, so I thought I’d say hi.”

Tobio makes a skeptical noise at this. Kei doesn’t just stop by and “say hi.” Especially not to him.

He smirks at Kei “You’re just here to get another good look at your crush, Freckles.” 

Face remaining completely neutral, Kei merely stares him down in silence. A second of two and Tobio is the first to break, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

“So what do you want? Finally come to tell me you're defecting for Aoba-johsai?"

Kei smoothly ignores this and starts to talk.

“When I got drinks last night with Koutarou and Tetsurou--”

At the mention of their names, Tobio gives a sharp “tsk-tsk” that is shot down by a glare. 

“_As I was saying_. Drinking with those two idiots, they were a little too generous with their libations and spilled more than their beers. They also spilled a juicy tidbit I thought you might be interested in hearing.”

“Oh?” 

Sneering at the rapt attention Tobio is now giving him, Kei gives a dramatic pause to really milk the moment for all its worth.

“Just tell me what it is, stupid!” Tobio says impatiently.

“It turns out our dear teammate Ushijima is parting ways with his agent and is looking for a new agency to sign with.”

Tobio makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat and gapes at Kei who looks very pleased with himself after the newsbomb he just dropped.

“Of course, it’s not good that Aoba had the scoop on you,” Kei continues. “I’m sure _ he _ has already started making moves and if you don’t hurry, he’ll swoop in and take Japan’s precious ace all for himself.”

No names need to be mentioned for Tobio to know who Kei is talking about.

His hated rival. The bane of his existence. The CEO of Aoba-Johsai. 

Oikawa Tooru. 

The bastard has already beaten him to signing three major names this past year, snagging Naomi Osaka in a _ coup de gras _that had the sporting world abuzz with news. The Osaka signing led to Aoba-Johsai’s shares skyrocketing while Tobu’s own lagged that month. 

Not that Tobu is doing shabbily of course, but Tobio has had quite enough of being always just a step behind Oikawa in everything he does. 

It had been that way on the court in middle school and high school, the classroom in college, and now, the rivalry has continued in their adult lives as the two titans of the sports industry regularly spar over clients--Tobio being on the losing end more often than not.

But Ushijima Wakatoshi is one of Japan’s brightest stars. His record-setting serve (registering at 133 km/h!) destroying entire hopes and dreams of other countries during international matches. His spike somehow flummoxing the hardiest blockers and the wiliest of liberos. In fact, Kei is probably one of the three people on earth who was ever capable of smacking down the man’s spikes. 

If Tobio managed to get his hands on Ushijima, it would be a crowning glory he could rub in Oikawa’s face for years, no, _ decades_. He nearly salivated at the thought. 

“Okay, by the look on your face In guessing you're fantasizing about hate-fucking your enemy, so I’m gonna go.” 

“Wait, Kei!”

Kei turns around with a look of disdain. “What?”

“Thank you.”

The look of disdain turns into genuine astonishment. 

“Excuse me? Did you just fucking _ thank _me?” Kei demands, bringing his hands down with a loud thump onto Tobio’s desk. “Who are you and what did you do to Tobio? Is this one of your weird schemes, Oikawa, because I swear--”

“Shut up, stupid!” Tobio glares at Kei and then looks down at his hands shyly. “I have been told that my lack of manners is...um...unacceptable. So. Um. Thank you.” 

Kei draws back in horror.

* * *

Shouyou glances up from the document he’s supposed to be finishing to sneak another look at the volleyball player in his boss’ office for the umpteenth time when he sees Tsukishima suddenly grab Kageyama by the collar and start yelling at him.

“Waah!” Shouyou exclaims, hurrying to his boss’ rescue. 

_ Oh god, _ he thinks, _ What if he murders Kageyama? Then I won’t have a ride to tonight’s match! _

He shoulders the door open and screams, “Let go of him, I need him to give me a ride later!” 

Both men stare at him and realizing how _ stupid _that sounded, Shouyo amends his statement to: “Um...I mean...don’t hurt him! I’ll call the police!”

Tsukishima lets go of Kageyama and directs his attention to Shouyou.

“Hey, Chibi-chan. You sure there’s not some impostor playing Tobio?”

“Kei--”

Kageyama’s admonition is quickly interrupted by a loud gasp from Shouyou.

“A-an _ impostor _? How? What?” Visibly shaken, Shouyou’s eyes dart all around the room. He’s heard of this happening. People being replaced by creatures who looked and acted exactly like the real thing. Or maybe it was in a Netflix movie he had stayed up until 2:00 AM watching. The details are kind of fuzzy.

“Are you saying Kageyama-san is...is...a _ changeling _?”

Tsukishima hides his mouth with the back of his hand and laughs like a noblewoman in a shoujo anime (again, not that Kageyama would now). 

“Dumbass,” Kageyama murmurs. “Changelings aren’t _ real _. He’s just being annoying because I actually thanked him for something.”

“Eh, what’s wrong with that?” 

Tsukishima narrows his eyes at the inquisitive expression on Shouyou’s face. 

“Tobio doesn’t _ thank _people,” he says slowly. “This is clearly a fake one. You should find out what happened to the real one.”

Shouyou stamps his foot angrily on the floor. “You had me so worried! I thought Kageyama-san had actually been replaced! Of course he thanks people! He thanks _ me _ all the time!”

Tsukishima’s narrowed eyes turn wide and thoughtful. He regards Shouyou for a moment before flicking his gaze back to Tobio, who is now staring at the ground and turning pink.

“Oh. _ I see_,” Tsukishima says with an expression that one can only describe as cat that ate the canary.

“Well, well, _ Ousama _,” he says. “It’s nice to know that you show some kindness to the lowly peasants once in a while.” 

Kageyama winces at the nickname and Tsukishima ivesg an airy laugh before leaving the office as imperiously as he had entered it.

Shouyou glares after him. 

“What’s that guy’s problem?” 

Kageyama waves him away and sits back down. “He’s just like that. Don’t worry about it.” 

His blue eyes focus intensely on Shouyou, who gulps. He has nearly forgotten the effect those eyes have but now the electricity is back, jolting through his chest and making his heart jump.

“I need you to get me everything you can on Ushijima Wakatoshi. Every piece of information available. Past contracts. Likes. Dislikes. Health issues. Match records. If he has a pet and if he does, what kind and what name. I don’t care. I want every detail.”

At his boss’ low and commanding tone, the electricity hits Shouyou a little harder and he swallows thickly. 

“Yes!” he manages to say. He harries out of there before he does something ridiculous like call Kageyama _ senpai _again, which, while funny in the park and appreciated in his fantasies, would probably get him murdered if uttered in the office.

* * *

Tobio grips the steering wheel tightly, rubber squeaking underneath his hands.

Yes, he knows he was the one who offered Hinata a ride in the first place, but he's seriously starting to regret it. Along with the office sex dream, he just happened to have a car sex dream the night after, and then a beach sex scene after that (that one had been _ weird _\--in it, Hinata had been a merman, so Tobio isn’t even sure how they pulled it off, but the waves of pleasure when he woke up weren’t any less powerful). 

Tobio is getting really tired of washing his sheets. 

Come to think of it, the car sex dream might have inspired his spur-of-the-moment invitation to Hinata. 

Well whatever it is, Tobio chalks up the whole thing to the head in his pants taking over for the head on his shoulders.

"Ikee's announcement," he finally says when a pause in Hinata's usual babbling happens.

"Hm? Oh yeah! Did you see that? Wasn't it great? I almost cried when she talked about the rehab process--"

"Yes, it was very moving," Tobio interjects before the perpetual motion machine that is Hinata's mouth (he feels a flush of heat at _ that _thought) threatens to detail what he wants to say.

"Takeda told me you helped with it," he continues. He turns in his seat to look at his passenger who stares back, eyes wide as saucers. 

"Umm...I may have," Hinata says cautiously. "A bit. Yeah."

Tobio gives a little hum. "Well, you did a good job." 

A quiet settles in the car. It's not until Hinata stops talking that Tobio realizes how comforting it actually is to listen to him talk . His voice has an almost musical tilt, turning effeminate when he’s excited but also thrumming deep and low when he’s serious. 

“Not like you to say nothing,” he remarks when Hinata continues to sit without talking.

“Oh! Uh…” Tobio takes the opportunity at a stop light to give him another look. Hinata’s eyes glow feral in the red light. “I was just thinking, Kageyama-san. If...if you gave me another opportunity, I could show you what I’m capable of. More than what I did with Rikako-san.” 

Tobio regards him for a second before the light turns green and he makes his turn. 

“A sports agency better than Tobu huh?” he muses--more to himself. 

Hinata grins in response. 

“That’s right.” 

* * *

Shouyou buzzes with excitement over the conversation in the car, but it is overshadowed with a different type of excitement as they draw closer to the local gym of the scrimmage. He can already see fluorescent lights and hear rubber squeaking on the shiny gym floor. 

He’s missed this. Once in a while Daichi and he will play three-on-three with some other friends, or toss around a volleyball at the beach, but it was nowhere near the exhilaration Shouyou would get from playing an actual match.

“Tobio, you’re late!” 

He sees a short man with bleached bangs run over towards them. 

“This one _ dawdled,_” Kageyama says, jerking his head towards Hinata.

“Did not!” Shouyou sticks his tongue out at Kageyama, not caring at all that it’s childish and stupid because he’s already called the man an idiot, smeared peanut butter on an office wall, and landed on top of him. This is probably the least childish and stupid thing he’s done towards his boss so far.

“Ahahaha! You must be Aka--er--Hinata,” says Kageyama’s friend, holding out a hand with a smile.

“Yes! Hinata Shouyou!” 

“I’m Nishinoya Yuu,” the man introduces himself. "The libero."

“I can tell!” Shouyou exclaims, gesturing at Nishinoya’s uniform, which is as orange as Shouyou’s hair. It’s a stark contrast to the black uniforms his other teammates wear, complemented only by the orange stripes that run down the sides.

“Ah, Tobio, Shouyou, you’re here!” 

“Suga-san!” Gleeful at the familiar sight of his guardian angel, Shouyo turns to him with stars in his eyes. 

“Here, Shouyou.” Suga holds out a black uniform to Shouyou. “You’ll be on Tobio’s team. He can show you where the locker room is.”

At this, Kageyama sets off without a word. Shouyou has to do double-time to keep up with his long strides.

“Kageyama-san! Wait up,” he huffs as he tries to catch up. 

Kageyama growls something indecipherable in response and Shouyou just laughs. 

“You sound like an angry dog.”

“Shut up.” This was said loud and clear, making Shouyou squirm. Outside of the office, the rough snap of Kageyama’s voice was less frightening and more endearing. 

_ “He’s like the old man in _Up,” Shouyou thinks to himself, snickering. 

The snickering abruptly stops when he notices Kageyama is pushing open a door. 

Ah.

They’ve reached the locker room.

Where they’re going to take off their clothes. 

And Shouyou very quickly remembers Kageyama is not an old man. He is a handsome _ young _man, still teeming with virility.

He hesitates at the doorway, chewing his lip nervously. Memories of the previous two evening’s self-ministrations flit through his mind until Kageyama turns back and says, “Hurry up, dumbass.”

Shouyou takes a deep breath and follows him into the cool-tiled locker room. Getting naked with his sexy boss, albeit in a very innocent and harmless capacity, gives him an emotion he has never quite felt before. 

It feels almost...wicked. 

* * *

Much to Tobio’s relief, they are soon joined by a couple of other people in the locker room, including Hinata’s friend and object of Koushi’s lust, Daichi.

He seems like a nice enough person, Tobio thinks. Solid. Dependable. Handsome, in a farmhand kind of way. 

Not at all pretty like Hinata.

Tobio again has to force himself to remove thoughts of Hinata from his mind and focus on the task at hand.

Which is very difficult because the man causing all the distracting thoughts is right fucking there. Tugging off his tie haphazardly and unbuttoning his shirt.

Tobio didn’t think there would be anything more arousing than the image of Hinata in a schoolgirl outfit and calling him _senpai_, but Hinata taking off his work clothes might be a close second.

Tobio can just imagine his own hands pulling at that tie, ripping off that shirt, pushing--

He shakes his head and turns away, getting to work on removing his own clothes and trying his damndest not to let his eyes stray anywhere other than the floor.

* * *

Having navigated the Locker Room Situation by allowing himself to be distracted by Daichi and meeting the other players changing with them, thoughts of his sexy boss almost completely evaporate when Shouyou sets foot on the court.

Almost. 

Because now Kageyama is in _ shorts _ and is _ stretching _ like he wants Shouyou to see the expanse of bare thigh, muscles rippling in effort. 

So Shouyou watches as he does his own stretches, caught by surprise when someone slaps him on the back.

“Are you Hinata?” 

He tears his gaze away from the lunging Kageyama and sees a man with a crew cut grinning at him.

“Tanaka,” the man introduces himself, smacking him again. “I’m a spiker like you!”

“Uwaaaah,” Shouyou breathes out with delight. “Nice to meet you!”

“Ready to slap some balls, Hinata?”

Shouyou laughs uproariously and Tanaka smirks, pleased with himself. The camaraderie is instant between the two. Shouyou likes a childish grown-up and Tanaka likes anyone who laughs at his jokes. 

“Hey, new guy!” 

“Ah, that’s my sister, Saeko,” Tanaka says as a girl with blunt bangs and a blonde bob waves at Shouyou. “She’s spiking for the other team.”

“Oh, hello!” Shouyou is quite happy about playing with a woman--his first volleyball experience was with the girls’ team at his middle school because there hadn’t even been enough players to field a boys team. 

“Neh, Akage-kun,” Saeko says affectionately as she draws close, “Is it true that you’re the only man who has ever tamed Tobio?”

A sputtering noise from a corner of the court causes them all to turn and look at a coughing Kageyama, who is very red in the face. 

Concerned for his boss’ life, Shouyou misses the knowing glances Saeko and Tanaka exchange above his head. He turns back to them with a sheepish grin.

“Ah, no. I just made a complete fool out of myself on my first day, is all. Thanks to my short temper.”

“Short everything,” Saeko says, booping him on the nose. She cackles and skips off with a singsongy “Good luck, Akage-kun!”

“Ignore her, she’s just trying to rattle you,” Tanaka tells him.

“Oh, it’s okay! I have a sister too,” Shouyou responds. “And she’s taller than me, so I’m used to the teasing.” 

“Alright, huddle up!” Nishinoya calls out.

The players form tight circles with their teams to chat before the start of the match. On Shouyou’s team are: Kageyama, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and two other players named Asahi and Ennoshita. 

Asahi is a tall man with long hair tied in a topknot and a goatee. He looked about ten years older than everyone there, but Nishinoya had said he’s only a year older than him and Tanaka.

Ennoshita is a more timid-looking guy with eyes that sloped down, making him look a bit sleepy. Shouyou notices an alertness in his expression as Nishinoya starts talking about their opening strategy.

When they break up to take their places on the court, Shouyou regards the other team with a guarded stare. Across the net are Daichi, Suga, Saeko, a tall half-Russian guy named Lev and a spiky-haired one named Iwaizumi whom, Shouyou observed, Kageyama is staring at with unbridled ferocity.

He barely has time to wonder what that’s about before the ball is being served and he has to shove all thoughts from his mind and pay attention to the game.

It’s an easy enough feat, making every cell of his body focus on a match something he has done for years. 

No worries, fears, or stress follow him here. Here it’s just the voices of his teammates making call-outs and the thud-thud-thud of a server dribbling and the dive to the floor to get a deep receive and the--yes, there it is, his favorite part--the moment a toss connects with his palm.

Except the moment doesn’t happen.

Yes, it’s true Kageyama tosses the ball in his direction and he makes a swipe at it, but his spike doesn’t connect. 

He lands, frowning at his hand. 

_ “That’s odd,” _ he thinks. “ _ I wonder--” _

“Sorry!” Tobio calls out amidst cheers from the other team. “That was a bit too fast.”

“Toss it to me again,” Shouyou says. “The same way.”

“No, I can do better with the timing--”

Kageyama takes a step back when Shouyou looks at him with those eyes, those formidable, disconcerting eyes, and repeats, “One more toss. The same way.”

Merely nodding in response, Kageyama tosses the ball across the court for the other team’s serve.

And after a volley, the opportunity comes again. Kageyama, tossing up the ball to Shouyou.

This time, Shouyou doesn’t hesitate, puts himself completely in his setter’s hands. He thinks he could probably hit the ball with his eyes closed, he is that certain Kageyama will get the ball to him.

But he keeps his eyes wide open at the arc of the ball and draws back his arm.

* * *

Everyone, including Tobio, is duly impressed with Hinata’s jump. With his speed. With his ability to block shots with near-perfect timing. The match has heated up and Tobio, feeling himself in rhythm, tosses one up to Hinata.

He is not surprised, of course, when Hinata fails to connect. But he _ is _disappointed. He forgot for a moment that his quick that is still somehow too quick for a quick is not easy for anyone to hit, even if that anyone was the ace of his university team.

But then Hinata had told him, in no uncertain terms, to toss again, just like that. So he had.

The resounding smack of the ball against Hinata’s palm and the satisfying noise it makes when it hits the floor on the other side of the net reverberates throughout the gym. The whole thing had happened in half a blink of an eye and no one has quite processed what they just saw.

Except for Hinata who whoops in celebration and dances around Tobio.

“Great toss, Kageyama-san! Waaaah that was so fast! It went _ ZOOM _ and then I went _ HRRRGHHHH _ and it was like _ KABLOW! _”

Tobio stares at him, uncomprehending. “H-how?”

“I don’t know!” Hinata replies. “I just knew I could do it. That _ you _could do it.”

Tobio just gapes at this lack of explanation. Hinata had hit one of his freak quicks. Something that even very skilled players have to spend a lot of time mastering, Hinata did on just his second attempt.

The redhead is soon drowned in the astonishment of all the players on the court and Tobio watches him cheerfully acknowledge their admiration.

Tobio almost thinks it’s a fluke.

Except Hinata does it again. 

And again.

And again.

And for Tobio it feels as natural as breathing to toss to Hinata, the empty space where no one used to be able to meet him now filled by a vivid orange and an enthusiastic shout of “Kageyama! Here!” 

They win the match.

* * *

“Drinks!” Tanaka shouts, dragging Shouyou along by the sleeve as they exit the rec center. 

“There’s a really good bar a couple blocks from here and I can’t think of a better way to celebrate our victory.” 

“Erm...I don’t know,” Shouyou says as he stumbles after Tanaka. “Kageyama-san gave me a ride and I don’t--”

“Nonsense,” Suga interrupts, clapping Kageyama on the back. “He’ll come too, won’t he, Tobio?”

Before Kageyama can respond, Iwaizumi passes by and scoffs. 

“Is this why Aoba-johsai is outperforming Tobu? Because its CEO just stays up all night partying?”

Shouyou sees Kageyama bristling, opening his mouth to retort, but he beats his boss to it.

“Aoba-johsai is outperforming Tobu because they resort to underhanded tactics to get their clients!” Shouyou shouts. “I’d rather work for a failing agency who stays honest than a successful agency that got to be that way because of their dirty poaching.”

“And besides,” he adds before Iwaizumi can respond, “_ our _ CEO is so serious he probably doesn’t even _ understand _ the concept of partying. Unlike Aoba-johsai’s CEO, who’s always at the club with some floozy.”

Breathing hard, Shouyou starts to notice the silent stare everyone is now giving him. He looks back, defiant. It’s true! The tabloids were never short on photos of Oikawa Tooru’s escapades, seemingly accompanied by someone gorgeous on his arm every time he steps out. 

Suddenly, Tanaka and Nishinoya are bent over in laughter at Iwaizumi’s stunned expression.

“Sorry about my fiery little kouhai here, Iwa-san,” Suga says softly amidst the chorting. “But all’s fair in love and war, right?”

The stunned look on Iwaizumi’s face transforms into something thoughtful and deliberate as he regards Shouyou with a placid smile. 

“Touché, Hinata,” he simply says. He turns to Kageyama and says teasingly and with no malice, “I see you’ve found yourself a guard dog, Tobio. He’s adorable.”

They all stare (Shouyou has more of a menacing glare) at Iwaizumi as he walks off without a word. 

After an awkward beat, Tanaka clears his throat and says, “So...uh...drinks?”

Tense mood dissipating into jovial agreement (Kageyama more of a begrudging acceptance), the group made their merry way to the izakaya down the street.

* * *

“Oh come on, one o-choko of sake won’t kill you,” Yuu urges Tobio, waving the drink under his nose.

“I have a lot of work tomorrow.” Tobio turns away ands catches Ryuu hassling Hinata to also partake.

“Ah, I don’t know,” Hinata says, “I don’t really drink.”

“Yeah, you do _ not _want to deal with a drunk Shouyou,” Daichi interjects. “He gets handsy. And needy.”

Tobio swallows nervously at this piece of information. Giving a drunk, handsy, needy employee a ride is definitely not on the list of things a boss should do in order to maintain a professional relationship. 

He entertains the notion of letting Hinata go ahead and get drunk and _ not _maintaining a professional relationship. 

Takes a sip of ice water to cool the sudden flare of heat in his stomach.

“It’s okay, Hinata-kun!” Ryuu slurs, cheeks pink and warm from the buzz of alcohol. He looks straight into Tobio’s eyes and puts his arm around the redhead. 

“I’ll let you put your hands _ wherever _you want,” Ryuu says with a cheeky smile, holding Tobio’s gaze.

Then he bursts out laughing at the sudden blush on Hinata’s cheeks. Tobio’s face darkens and for a brief moment, he considers punching his friend in the face. He breathes to calm himself, knowing Ryuu was only joking.

Still, the thought of Hinata being able to put his hands _ wherever _ he wants causes Tobio to shudder slightly in his seat. 

“Well…” Hinata says hesitantly. “Maybe a little…”

“Don’t!” 

They all stare at Tobio, who didn’t intend to yelp that out quite so desperately. Yet he knows he has no choice but to stop the possibility of having the subject of _ three wet dreams in a row _ having no inhibitions whatsoever.

“I mean. Don’t give him any alcohol,” Tobio says. He tries to adjust his face into some semblance of apathy, but he ends up looking more constipated than indifferent. 

“He’s barely competent at work on a normal day, I can’t imagine the shitshow he’d be with a hangover.”

Too late Tobio realizes that his words have the opposite effect of deterring a naturally defiant Hinata. 

“Oh yeah?” the redhead protests, grabbing the drink from Ryuu. “I’ll show you I can do a _ damn _good job even if I showed up to work drunk!” 

In one quick gulp, he downs the alcohol and breathes out deeply as the burn slides down his throat.

“Tanaka-san! Another!”

Tobio can only stare in horror as his friends cheer and ply Hinata with more drinks. Normally, Ryuu and Yuu would be restrained by Koushi, but the man is currently too busy flirting with the cute bartender friend to be of any use.

And so here is the man who Tobio may or may not be sexually attracted to--the man who had connected with Tobio on an almost spiritual level on the court tonight--the man who pushes and pokes at Tobio’s buttons in a way no one ever has before--getting totally and completely wasted.

_ “I need different friends_,” Tobio thinks, praying to any gods listening to send a bolt of lightning to just end his misery.

* * *

Daichi and Koushi had jumped into Koushi’s car and peeled away in a screech of tires before anyone can say anything.

Saeko, Ryuu, and Yuu were headed in the opposite direction, so they had all skipped away sniggering with evil glee.

And everyone else who went for drinks all took the bus or train and had to tipsily make their own way home.

Which is why, logically, Tobio is the only one left to take Hinata home. 

A very drunk. 

Very handsy. 

Very needy. 

Hinata.

“Oi!” he shakes the redhead, who is now leaning on him in a drunken stupor. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

“Unh,” Hinata mutters, staggering along. They make it a few steps before he stops and Tobio has to turn and make sure he hasn’t passed out.

“Yama,” Hinata babbles, looking at him with unfocused eyes. “Yama-yama.”

“What?” Tobio snaps. He can feel the heat that has been simmering low and dark all night start to intensify at the thought of being trapped in a car with this vulnerable Hinata. He’s not sure he could take a cute pet name on top of that.

“You were so good tonight,” Hinata says. 

Tobio doesn’t--can’t--speak. Can't breathe. Can't anything really. Suddenly, Hinata stumbles forward and Tobio catches him by the shoulders. 

“Are you okay?” he asks. Hinata grips Tobio’s wrists for balance and raises his head to look at him.

“So good, Yama,” he continues in a voice warmed by affection and alcohol. “Your tosses. I love your tosses.”

Tobio can only stare, entranced, as those eyes begin to focus and look at him so earnestly he feels like every organ in his body might explode.

“Felt like...felt like…” Hinata murmurs, way too drunk to be eloquent. He lets go of Tobio’s wrists and places his hands over his heart, trying to convey some emotion that Tobio himself can’t name but is also feeling. 

“Felt like _ bwaaaaah._”

Tobio doesn’t know what to do with this admission. 

He has never been in a situation like this before, a cute guy looking at him like he’s the best thing in the world since sliced bread. Most cute things, like animals and small children, gave him looks of terror. But here is Hinata Shouyou, eyes positively _ twinkling _ with an ardor that hits Tobio right in the gut. 

He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do.

But he does know what he _ wants _to do.

And it’s to lean down and give Hinata a kiss.

So he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh wow cliffhanger lmao sorry about that. But actually I’m not. Thank you again for any comments/kudos left for my work. I appreciate the appreciation more than you can possibly know.


	8. Surprisingly Not Pornographic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are the sober, responsible party here!” Angel Kageyama argues. “Make the right choice!” 
> 
> “Being responsible is overrated!” shouts Devil Kageyama. “Having Hinata’s mouth around your cock is not!”
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Or: I tease some more. And ooh, actual plot development?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Work has started, so updates may be less frequent, but I appreciate your patience with me. Don’t worry, I do totally understand Haikyuu fanfics take priority over everything else, but my friends and family don’t seem to agree.

It was light. Soft. Almost imperceptible.

Tobio scarcely has a moment to smell the sweet, alcoholic scent of the sake, feel the velvet warmth of Hinata’s slightly chapped lips before the redhead pulls back.

Hinata’s eyes flutter and gaze up at him shyly.

“Kageyama-san?” he whispers.

“Th--that’s...I…” Tobio sputters, taking a step back and letting go of Hinata’s shoulders. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t--I didn’t--”

Without a word, Hinata reaches for him and wraps his arms around Tobio’s waist. Leans his head on Tobio’s chest.

Tobio can feel his soft breathing, feel the heat of the tiny body against his in the evening chill. He brings his arms around Hinata’s shoulders hesitantly. They stand there for an eternity, snugly enclosed in each other. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata whispers into Tobio’s jacket. 

“Hm?” Tobio feels his throat constricting at such an affectionate gesture. Hinata finally pulls back and looks up at him again, wondrous and tipsy in the moonlight. 

“You’re my _boss_,” he breathes out. “We can’t kiss.”

Jolted, Tobio can only blink in response. This...impish fireball of a human being dared call him an idiot to his face on his very first day on the job, but is now all of a sudden too professional to kiss him? 

“You...”

“I want to, though,” Hinata continues. “I want to kiss you. God, I want to kiss you. And then I want to do more than kiss you.” 

Hinata’s voice is low and dripping with honey, flowing thickly down Kageyama’s throat and pooling in his stomach. 

And then, Hinata is taking his hands and squeezing them gently and brushing his lips against Tobio's knuckles.

Tobio’s mind goes completely blank, filled only with the humidity of Hinata’s breath against his skin.

“H-hinata…” he growls. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata breathes out against his hand. “I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret. Me--I’m nobody. Just a...secretary’s secretary.”

He giggles at this before continuing.

“But _you._ _You’re_ the CEO of _Tobu_. Sleeping with your employees...it’s a big deal. So.” 

Hinata fixes his eyes on Tobio’s, hungry and feral. Tobio swallows hard. 

“I just want to give you a moment to think about it. And if you still want me, you can have me. God, you can have me. I’m yours.” 

Tobio pauses to consider this. He tries to regain control of his breathing, finding that he is now _ panting _for some reason. Hinata declaring himself to be Tobio’s might be the reason. He’s not sure. He’s really not sure of anything right now other than the wanton desire flowing through his veins and invading every thought.

But Hinata is right. This is a line that he may regret crossing later. And as impulsive and reckless as he is, even Hinata has the sense to stop and be rational. 

His proverbial demon and angel pop up on his shoulders, arguing about the situation. 

_“You heard him! You’re the CEO! You have _got_ to keep it together,” _Angel Kageyama hisses into his ear.

_ “Psh! The fact that it’s forbidden makes it even HOTTER!” _Demon Kageyama points out. 

"_That doesn’t make it less dangerous! You need to stop now before it’s too late. Besides, he’s _ drunk! _ #MeToo! You can’t take advantage of him, no matter how willing he is in his drunken state!” _

_“And he is _so_ very willing,” _Demon Kageyama whispers in a sultry voice. 

Angel Kageyama shrieks in protest. 

* * *

Shouyou watches the inner conflict play out on Kageyama’s stricken face.

It’s an expression Shouyou totally understands, having the same battle with himself over having another meat bun or whether to watch the next episode of the latest anime he’s binge-watching. 

He usually gives in.

And he knows if it’s up to him, the cloudiness of lust and alcohol would lead to them not even making it back to anybody’s apartment and just doing the deed in Kageyama’s car. So he places the choice in the hands of the sober, responsible party and hopes for the best. 

He is, however, growing a bit concerned. Kageyama is now muttering to himself, eyes glazed over in panic.

* * *

_ “You are the sober, responsible party here!” _ Angel Kageyama argues. _ “Make the right choice!” _

_ “Being responsible is overrated!” _ shouts Devil Kageyama. _ “Having Hinata’s mouth around your cock is not!” _

Angel Kageyama and Actual Kageyama both burn a bright red at this thought. 

_“Lewd! Dirty!” _accuses Angel Kageyama. _“You nasty, disgusting PERVERT!” _

Devil Kageyama sticks his tongue out in retort.

“Kageyama-san? Are you okay?” 

Tobio’s glazed eyes snap back to Hinata’s worried face. 

“Uh...I just...I’m just…”

Hinata tilts his head and smiles at him with compassion. “Neh, neh, Kageyama-san. I see I’ve put a huge burden on your shoulders. Forget it. Just take me home.” 

He lets go of Tobio’s hands and starts stumbling towards what he hopes is the right direction. At the sight of his retreating figure, Tobio feels both disappointed and relieved. Probably more the former than the latter.

“Hinata. Wait!” Tobio runs after him and holds out an arm to support him. “C’mon, the car is this way.”

* * *

Their ride back to Hinata’s apartment is silent, save for Hinata occasionally having to direct Tobio. The cool evening wind howls through the open windows, sobering Hinata a little.

Finally, after what seems like hours, they arrive at his building. Before Hinata can step out, Tobio clears his throat and mutters, “Thank you.”

Hinata glances at him. “For what?”

“For…” Tobio shrugs a shoulder, as if it were enough to explain everything he’s feeling.

But it doesn’t, so he tries harder. “For understanding my position, I guess. And actually being the responsible one.” 

A flash of hurt appears on Hinata’s face before it is covered up by his usual radiant smile. 

“It’s alright, Kageyama-san. I’ve slept with enough co-workers to know it’s not usually a good idea.”

Tobio tries to ignore the ugly feeling this gives him--the idea of Hinata sleeping with other people--and just nods stiffly. 

“Right. Well.”

“Thanks for the ride, Kageyama-san,” Hinata says softly. “And I really did have a good time. Playing volleyball.

“Yeah,” Tobio responds, a slight smile creeping up at the memory of setting for Hinata. “Me too.”

They stare at each other for what seems like years before Hinata shakes his head and the moment is broken. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then!” he sings as he nearly trips out of the car. 

“Oi, be careful!” Tobio shouts after him. Hinata just laughs in reply and totters up to his apartment. Tobio watches him put in the entry code and open the door and before Hinata enters, he turns and looks at Tobio’s car. He’s too far away for Tobio to see his expression, but Tobio looks back, that red hair like a beacon. 

For a moment he imagines running out of his car, shouting after Hinata to stop, stop, of course he wants, he wants, he wants. He imagines pushing Hinata through the doors, kissing him all the way back to Hinata’s apartment. He imagines tearing at clothes and heat and putting his mouth on the tender skin right below Hinata’s collarbone. And he imagines Hinata moaning out his name, calling out for Tobio like he had done on the court.

And he imagines Hinata thinking the same thing, in that heated drawn-out moment. 

Then Hinata turns to go into his apartment and Tobio is alone, can no longer see his red hair shining in the moonlight.

* * *

“All the information I could get my hands on about Ushijima, sir,” Shouyou announces, hauling a large white box of files onto Kageyama’s desk.

“Well done,” Kageyama says without looking up from his computer.

“Sir…” Shouyou shifts his weight nervously from foot to foot. “If you don’t mind me asking...what do you need all this information for?”

“Just research,” Kageyama says smoothly, opening the box. 

“Are you looking for anything in particular? I can help you sift through everything,” Shouyou says eagerly. 

“It’s fine, Hinata. You’ve done plenty. Thank you.” 

Kageyama still hasn’t made eye contact and it’s obvious that he wants Shouyou to leave. It isn’t different from Kageyama’s usual dismissal, but today it gives Shouyou an unpleasant twist in his gut that he’s sure isn’t just from the horrible hangover he has this morning.

“Okay, sir. Let me know if you need anything else.”

Shouyou returns to his desk with a heavy sigh. He expected things to be uncomfortable this morning, but the Kageyama's iciness gave him a pathetic sadness that's only worsened by his pounding headache.

“What happened to you?” Kiyoko asks. “I thought you’d be over the moon since you got to play volleyball yesterday.”

“Kiyoko, come out for drinks with me tonight,” Shouyou pleads, grabbing both of her hands. “I need advice on non-work related matters.”

Kiyoko quirks up an eyebrow, perturbed. “You seem hungover this morning. You sure you want to drink even more?”

“Hair of the dog, right?” Shouyou replies, giving her a cheesy smile. When Kiyoko hesitates, Shouyou pouts and pulls out his secret weapon.

“C’mon, Hitoka-chan will be there too.” 

Helpless at the possibility of spending time with Yachi Hitoka, Kiyoko caves and says, “Fine. I’ll come.” 

“Woo-hoo!” Shouyou shouts, then winces at his own volume. He rubs his twinging temples with a grimace. Kiyoko simply shakes her head and passes him a bottle of water.

* * *

“Where’s Tobio?” Ryuu asks as Koushi takes his seat next to him and Yuu.

“He said he was busy. Something important I think,” Koushi replies, digging into his salad. 

Yuu sidles closer to him and loudly whispers, “So? Did he update you on any..._shenanigans _that might have occurred last night?”

“Psh, this guy was busy with his own shenanigans,” Ryuu laughs, patting Koushi on the back. “And I’m sure Tobio had a lovely time with his Akage-chan. The guy was making eyes at him all night!”

“I don’t know,” Koushi says thoughtfully. “Hinata seemed out-of-sorts this morning when I went to get Tobio. Not out-of-sorts in an 'I got my brains banged so thoroughly I can't focus on anything else' way and more of an 'I'm hungover and having a bad day because I didn't get a proper screwing last night' way."

Yuu's cat-like expression sharpens at this. "Are you telling me we left Tobio alone with a small, adorable, drunk redhead and he didn't take advantage of the situation?"

"I told you we needed to get him drunk too!" Ryuu whines. "You guys didn't stick to the plan!"

"I tried, but Koushi over here was no fucking help!" Yuu protests. "He was too busy making bedroom eyes at Hot Bartender-chan all night." 

"Did _you _get some at least?" Ryuu asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Koushi smiles and pops a cherry tomato in his mouth. He chews innocently instead of responding, but the twinkle in his eye answers for him. 

The salacious hoots of his friends turn some heads and he shushes them with a glare. 

"Anyway, you don't have to worry about me," Koushi says when they've settled down. "Tobio is the emotionally constipated one. He probably won't do anything about Shouyou unless we literally lock them in a room with each other."

"They were locked in the office together!" Yuu exclaims. 

"Right," Koushi says. "And you know what Tobio told me later?"

Ryuu and Yuu perk up at potential gossip fodder. Koushi leans in conspiratorially and grins.

"That night...they had a...Moment.” 

“Moment?” Ryuu screeches. “What kind of moment?”

“I don’t know,” Koushi answers. “He didn’t want to tell me any more. But he was redder than Shouyou’s hair when he told me, so…”

More hoots erupt from Yuu and Ryuu and this time, Koushi can’t help but laugh along.

* * *

Tobio is trying to focus, he really is.

But that kiss from last night and the what-could-have-been searing him from inside are making it very, very difficult. 

He shuts his eyes tightly for a few seconds, delaying the dizzying text he has to get through to make the best pitch possible to Ushijima. 

What would the man want out of an agency?

Well, money always came first for most athletes. And who can blame them? A single injury and their careers are over, millions of dollars evaporating in one cruel second. 

Even if they stayed healthy, they know they don’t have long, those in their primes soon being edged out by someone younger, stronger, faster. 

So: money. 

Tobio can sell that. Their athletes all enjoy long-term financial security, continuing into their post-retirement ventures with the best support Tobu can offer. And while they’re still playing? Endorsement deals and hard-nosed negotiating with their teams to ensure every year is a profitable one.

But from what Tobio can tell, Ushijima didn’t even get the best deal from his old agency. Looking at the numbers, Tobu could easily offer twice, three times what the man is currently making. 

And so can Aoba-johsai.

So what would distinguish Tobu from the other big agencies who will be gunning for Ushijima Wakatoshi? 

_ “Well,” _ he thinks, _ “I could try kissing Hinata again.” _

His eyes fly open and he sits up, feeling the blush start again. He has been unable to stop blushing since last night for some reason.

_ “That...has nothing to do with Ushijima,” _he admonishes himself, grabbing a document from the pile and hoping it’ll distract him from thoughts of chapped lips and a yielding body.

It doesn’t.  


* * *

“So he sends me a photo of this new Honda ad campaign with this blue and grey color scheme. It looks a lot like the blue and grey color scheme I’ve been using for his website.” 

Shouyou and Kiyoko sip their drinks, engrossed by Hitoka’s latest client-from-hell story.

“And he goes, ‘I want these colors. These colors are amazing.’ So I say, ‘Well...those colors are basically the same as the colors we _ are _using.’ And he says, ‘No, no, these are a little bit different. You’re a graphic designer, I’m sure you can see the subtle nuances in the shades. Make a mock-up with these colors and send it to me by tonight.’”

Hitoka sighs and closes her eyes at the memory. “So, I waited a few hours and sent the website design _ without changing anything _. And I say, ‘How’s this?’ And guess what he fucking says?”

“What? What?” Shouyou says, nearly tipping over his cocktail in excitement.

“He says, ‘It’s perfect. Exactly what I wanted. Great job, Yachi-san.’”

Kiyoko and Shouyou burst out laughing and Hitoka sits back, happy that although her clients cause her general despair and misery, they at least provide entertaining stories for her friends.

“And he was _ still _ late on his payment,” Hitoka finishes, downing the rest of her drink in a combination of desperation and mirth.

Shouyou snorts and Kiyoko reaches over to pat Hitoka on the shoulder. 

“There, there, Hitoka,” she says reassuringly. “At least you know your designs are on-par with a multi-billion dollar company.” 

Hitoka smiles and Kiyoka’s hand lingers on the blonde’s shoulder for just a tick too long. Their gazes sultry in the dim bar lights.

Shouyou watches all this with amusement; the flirtations of his two girlfriends even more entertaining than Hitoka’s stories. Usually, he’d find a way to excuse himself and leave the two women to their own devices, but tonight he needs their advice. 

So he clears his throat meaningfully and watches as the two turn to him with startled eyes.

“As much as I hate to interrupt this lovefest,” he declares, “I invited you out for drinks because I need your help on something.” 

Predictably, his friends stammer and blush and look away from each other and Shouyou rolls his eyes because he knows despite this modest act, they’ll end up naked and sweaty in each other’s arms the next morning.

Now that they’re sufficiently focused, Hinata tells his friends about what happened with his boss after the volleyball match.

“Ehhhhh?” Hitoka grabs Shouyou by the shoulders and shakes him violently. “What do you mean you _ kissed _?”

Kiyoko just covers her face with her hands, muttering muffled obscenities against her palms. 

“Hey!” Shouyou protests, “_ He _ kissed _ me _, okay? And I stopped him!”

Somehow, this makes Hitoka even more outraged. “What do you mean you _ stopped him _?” 

“Well, I didn’t really _ stop _him,” Shouyou says, twirling his straw through the bright pink liquid in his glass. “I more...slowed him down enough for him to freak out and change his mind.” 

“You? Slowing down?” Hitoka hisses. “You expect me to believe that?”

“He _ is _my boss, Hitoka!” Shouyou hisses back. “I’m not entirely stupid.”

Kiyoko fixes her sharp gray eyes on him, scrutinizing him very carefully. 

“Shouyou,” she says solemnly. “You can’t sleep with him.”

“Why not?” Hitoka’s shrill voice carrying throughout the bar and catching Daichi’s attention. He shoots his rowdy friends a glare. They ignore him.

“Look, I know it’s unprofessional--” 

“No, Shouyou,” Kiyoko says quietly. “It’s not that. It’s--”

She sighs heavily and looks around the bar furtively before leaning in more closely. The three bend their heads together and Kiyoko whispers, “Under no circumstances are you allowed to tell this to _ anyone _.”

Shouyou and Hitoka nod rapidly, vivid orange and yellow bobbing in synchrony. 

“Tobu is opening a branch in America and I’m going to be transferring there next year.” 

Cue the gasps. Including a deep, breathy one from Daichi, who has somehow found his way into the huddle. 

Hitoka freezes at this news.

“And when I leave,” Kiyoko continues, not looking her in the eye, “Shouyou will be promoted to _ my _position.”

More gasps. 

“That’s why you were hired,” Kiyoko explains. “But right now you’re on a...trial. To see if you’re good enough to replace me.” 

“No one can ever replace you,” Shouyou interjects. 

Daichi brings down a fist on top of Shouyou's head and he scrunches his eyes in pain. “That’s not the _ point _, Shouyou!”

"Oww, Daichi!" the redhead cries. 

Hitoka jabs a sharp elbow into Shouyou's side. 

“So what’s the point then?” Shouyou says, his face a dark thundercloud.

“The _ point _ ,” Kiyoko says, “Is that right now, I am your direct supervisor. But if you become his secretary, Kageyama-san will become your direct supervisor. And because he expects the absolute best from his secretary, I had to memorize the employee manual front to back and let me tell you: Sexual relations with your direct supervisor are definitely _ not _allowed."

As they process this information, a haughty voice interrupts their reverie.

"Where the hell is the bartender?" 

The four spring apart to see a tall, handsome man with effortlessly messy hair looming irritatedly over the bar.

"Ah, sorry about that, sir! What can I get you?" Daichi says, rushing to take his order. 

"Scotch on the rocks. Two of 'em," the man snaps at him. Daichi gives a forced smile and hustles to make the drinks. 

Hitoka gives the demanding customer the stink eye. 

“Asshole,” she murmurs. She flicks her gaze towards Shouyou and Kiyoko, only to see the two gaping at the man.

"What's with you two?" 

Shouyou's trembling voice can only respond with a hushed "Oikawa Tooru?"

* * *

  
  
Tobio's head flops lifelessly onto his couch, punctuating the silence with the squeak of leather.

The effort to strategize a way to nab Ushijima while not thinking about Hinata's dumb orange head and dumb adorable face and dumb doe eyes and dumb pouty lips and…

Well. Let's just say the effort had been monumental. 

He squeezes the bridge of his nose and breathes out slowly. Sexual attraction is a very alien thing to Tobio, and when it happens, he usually puts a stop to it immediately. He can’t afford to be distracted by fantasies his mind conjures when there are very real things he has to deal with on a daily basis. 

But Hinata is very real. And Hinata is someone he has to deal with on a daily basis. And their desire for each other is no fantasy, the flames of it licking up his insides and burning, burning, burning him up.

Mindlessly, he opens up his laptop. Opens up a tab.

[ ](https://ibb.co/sWKVCcj)

Clicks on the first link. It seems promising enough.

The first piece of advice is to “Avoid them online.”

Well, easy enough. Tobio rarely goes on social media, only using it to keep updated on Tobu’s clients (i.e. Tsukishima Kei). And although he’s come close to looking up Hinata (the words “Hinata Shouyou Waseda University volleyball” literally typed into his search engine), he had resisted the temptation to actually follow through.

Okay, advice #2. “Reduce or totally remove real-world interactions.”

Considering the man is his secretary’s assistant and--barring any disastrous moves on Hinata’s part--Tobio’s _ future secretary _, this is nigh impossible. He entertains the thought of just outright firing Hinata for some trumped-up charge, such as “Your hair color doesn’t meet dress code,” and then making out with Hinata as he leaves the office. 

This would probably lead to Hinata suing Tobu for wrongful termination and sexual harassment, so Tobio dismisses the idea.

On to advice #3. “Give yourself time to heal.”

Tobio snorts at this. Heal? Heal from what? He hasn’t even had the chance to let Hinata do any damage! And oh boy, does the thought of being wrecked by Hinata send a delicious shiver down his spine. Clearly, this is not applicable. 

He goes on to read advice #4. Feel the pain.

He tries this one. Shuts his eyes and wallows in the agony of not being able to act on his wants. It makes him whimper quietly inside. 

But Tobio is pretty good at denying himself. He thinks back on the day he told his father he was getting recruited by colleges abroad to play volleyball. That he wanted to leave Japan, wanted to go pro. 

And then his father promptly shat on his dreams and told him in no uncertain terms that he is going to forget that because he is going to become the next CEO of Tobu. 

He had allowed himself a couple of hours of grief before refocusing all his energy into the path carved out for him. 

He supposes he can allow himself a couple of minutes of grief now before he has to refocus all his energy into excising his feelings for Hinata.

It's probably strange to feel sad about losing something he didn’t really have in the first place, but the twinge of regret that comes isn’t any less painful. He recalls Hinata saying, “God, you can have me. I’m yours" and this sets off an entirely new thought process that certainly does not help him with this getting-over-a-crush-thing. 

Tobio sighs. As he does so, his gaze falls across the stacks of DVDs under his television set, the colorful covers of school girls and pastels giving him a feeling of comfort. 

It couldn’t possibly hurt to watch one or two episodes of _ Fruits Basket _. Who knows. It might even help with this whole forbidden touching situation. Although now that Tobio thinks about it, the situation might not necessarily apply in his case. But it might at least distract him a bit. So he decides to admit defeat for now, shut his laptop, and pop in the first season of one of his favourite shoujos. 

* * *

  
Fortunately, the din of the bar prevents Oikawa from hearing Shouyou whispering his name like a starstruck fan. 

Besides, he's so self-centered,he probably wouldn't have noticed even if the bar had been quiet. At least this is what Shouyou chooses to think.

“Who's Oikawa Tooru?” Hitoka in a stage whisper. 

“He's the CEO of our rival company,” Shouyou whispers back, just as loudly. 

“You guys are not great at whispering,” Kiyoko interjects, rolling her eyes.

Daichi slides the drinks over to Oikawa and gives him another smile. 

“Sorry again about the delay, sir,” he says genially. 

Oikawa says nothing. Simply tosses his card on the bar and just stomps away with his two scotches. Daichi mutters “Asshole” under his breath before attending to other customers.

Shouyou’s eyes follow Oikawa all the way to the table in the corner where in the dark lighting, he can make out the figure of an imposing, square-cut man. He looks a little more closely and then gasps.

“What? What now?” Hitoka asks. 

“That's Ushijima Wakatoshi!” Shouyou yells, pointing dramatically at the corner where the two men confer.

“He's the ace--no--the _ super ace _ of the Japanese national volleyball team!” Shouyou’s excitement skyrockets before the realization hits him. 

“But why is he meeting with Oikawa Tooru? Aoba-johsai isn't his agency…” 

Shouyou’s mind goes back to a day earlier when Kageyama had requested all information he could possibly acquire on Ushijima. 

“You...you don't think…” He lifts his eyes towards Kiyoko. “You don't think he's leaving his agency, do you?”

Kiyoko bites her lip nervously. “I think he is. I heard some rumors.” 

“But--but that's not good! If he's meeting with Oikawa, then maybe he's hiring them for his new agent!”

Kiyoko shrugs. “Maybe he's giving them a meeting out of courtesy. I looked over Kageyama’s schedule next week and there’s just a three-hour meeting blacked out on Thursday. I have no idea who it’s with...Kageyama scheduled it himself. Maybe he’s meeting with both companies.” 

Shouyou’s eyes narrow as he watches Oikawa and Ushijima speaking in low tones. He thinks for a moment before swiftly getting up on his feet. As he starts in their direction, Kiyoko calls out, “Where are you going?”

Shouyou just gives her a cat-like grin and says, “Just you know doing some spy work. Double Oh-Seven stuff.”

Before his friends can stop him, he slinks off to lurk in the shadows by Oikawa and Ushijima’s table. 

* * *

“Look, Ushijima-san.I know that you probably have a ton of agencies trying to get you to work with that, but we are the perfect fit for you,” Oikawa is saying when Shouyou casually pulls up a chair at a nearby table. 

Oikawa gives Ushijima a smile so charming it could charm the pants off a nun.

“And what makes you so sure of that?” Ushijima says, face unreadable in the dim light.

“Simple.” Oikawa takes a sip of whiskey before launching into his pitch. “We maximize everything. Your profits. Your marketability. We negotiate the hell out of any contract you sign with your team so you get every yen you deserve and more.” 

From his place in the corner, Shouyou snorts. Maximize profits? For _ Aoba-johsai _maybe. They eat up commissions like nobody's business. Sure the agents do great work, but at the cost of exploiting the clients so the agents can make as much money as possible. He knows this because he spent hours and hours poring over their figures to learn what Tobu’s rival is like.

He appreciates that although Tobu is not as profitable as Aoba-johsai, they do their best to be truly a people-centered company. Tobu’s agents work hard not because they want to become rich, but because they truly want to help athletes be successful. Especially athletes in sports that more unpopular sports.

Plenty of the athletes who hired Tobu were rejected by Aoba-johsai because they weren't famous enough or skilled enough to merit an agent from the rival company. But as long as they are dedicated and passionate, Tobu signs with them. This willingness to take on smaller clients has been one of Toby's greatest assets--especially when those smaller clients end up having a tremendous season that catapults their career to stardom.

When this happens, they don't forget who actually gave them a chance to fly.

Of course, Ushijima is a totally different story. He is not some desperate, unknown athlete trying to get somebody, anybody to take a look. He is one of the biggest athletes of Japan, setting world records and catching the attention of even the most casual sports fans who know nothing about volleyball.

Shouyou’s mind whirrs, thinking ways Tobu can offer Ushijima something no other company can. 

_ “What does he want?” _Shouyou asks himself as he listens to the two murmuring some more to each other. 

Money? But Shouyou has taken a look at Ushijima’s earnings and he is definitely not making as much as he should be. He’s not interested in money.

“I'm not interested in money,” Ushijima says. 

Oikawa’s face furrows in slight astonishment, but it is easily replaced by another easy smile.

“Alright,” he says cautiously. “So if you're not interested in money, then what _ are _ you interested in?”

“You were a setter. Right, Oikawa?” 

“Yeah, I used to be.” 

“The job of the setter is to devote himself to the ace.”

If Oikawa is irritated by the arrogance of this statement, he doesn’t let it show. Shouyou is a little less neutral, balking at Ushijima’s gall.

“The job of the setter is to do everything he can to understand his ace’s needs and play in a way that optimizes the ace’s gifts, is it not?”

Oikawa digests this silently, face pinching a little but understanding that it is, indeed, part of what a setter hs to do.

“Yes…” he responds slowly.

“Then that's what I’d like for you to do,” Ushijima replies with a smirk. “I want you to figure out my strengths and weaknesses and present to me the ways you, as my setter, will be helping to ensure that I...always win.” 

This immediately sets Shouyou’s brain into overdrive. His chair clatters as he leaps to his feet and makes his way back to the bar, taking one last look at the two men sizing each other up across the table.

“Well?” Kiyoko says when he returns. “Anything interesting?”

“Who cares about that?” Hitoka exclaims. “Shouldn’t we be discussing your forbidden love with your boss?”

Shouyou ignores the both of them in favor of tossing some money on the bar and yelling, “Daichi, I’m going! Money! Here! Bye!”

And then he’s gone in an orange blur, leaving Kiyoko and Hitoka staring and dumbfounded.  


* * *

Kiyoko and Hitoka stare at each other for a long moment before Hitoka finally speaks.

“So,” she says hesitantly. “America.”

Kiyoko doesn’t respond to this, staring bashfully at her knuckles. Unspoken multitudes sit between them. 

Finally, the pressure of the silence pushes her to mutter a soft “It’s a great opportunity.”

“Mm,” Hitoka says, tone noncommittal. 

“Hitoka…” Kiyoko’s lips form around the words she wants to say, but her voice is a little less willing to participate in the process, so she kind of just mouths silently. 

“Come home with me tonight,” the blonde responds abruptly. 

Kiyoko’s mouth flickers into a sad smile before she nods knowingly at Hitoka. The interaction is brief, but does not escape Daichi as he watches them from behind the bar.  
  


* * *

[](https://imgbb.com/)

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

* * *

Sleep deprived from a _ Fruits Basket _ marathon (of course he couldn’t stop at two episodes--what the hell was he thinking with that shit?) and still at a loss on how he’s going to convince Ushijima to sign with Tobu, Tobio is _ not _in the mood for any more nonsense this morning.

So when Hinata loudly knocks before barging into his office, he has half a mind to scream at the little man to get the fuck out.

But Hinata’s sunshine smile sends a pleasant warmth that is almost as effective as a cup of coffee. He stands before Tobio’s desk, practically _ quivering _with excitement.

“I know how to do it,” Hinata declares, eyes shining. “I know how we can get Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope to get the next chapter done this weekend, but who knows. Banana Fish certainly isn’t going to watch itself, so I may get caught up in that instead.


	9. Unsurprisingly Pornographic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You deserve a drink,” Kageyama explains. “To celebrate. We’ll take care of that stuff later.”
> 
> “It’s two in the afternoon, Kageyama-san!” 
> 
> “I know somewhere that has a pretty good stock of liquor. Come on, I want to treat you.” A pleading timbre reverberates in his words.
> 
> Shouyou giggles. Ushijima said he was persuasive, but his boss has his own talents in that field himself. 
> 
> “Okay!” he assents, arms outstretched in celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Buckle up for the hot stuff, Haikyuu boys and girls and nbs.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

* * *

Ushijima Wakatoshi basically only has two expressions: completely stoic and murderous. The latter usually shows up on the court--although there are moments when his favorite bakery doesn’t have any melon bread and the other customers edge away when they catch a look at his face.

But now. Now, he has a third expression on his face. One so unused that Ushijima didn’t even know he had the muscles to make the expression.

The expression can only be described as the expression of a child at a store that had free candy, ice cream, their favorite video games, and unlimited lunchables. And his friends are there. And there’s no bedtime. And no rules.

Shouyou and Kageyama can’t help but gape at the unbridled joy on Ushijima’s face. Being volleyball fans, they know the variety of emotions Ushijima shows on his face, and they are well aware this one is not in the repertoire.

“Marko Ivovic…” Ushijima whispers breathlessly. 

Shouyou feels a bit of kinship as he is also freaking out about meeting one of the best spikers in the world, but he’s sure his excitement could never compare to what Ushijima is feeling. His eyes were _ sparkling _ for God’s sake. 

“Hello,” Marko mumbles with a smile. The other man who had walked in with him, lost in all of the admiration of the three volleyball players, translated from Marko’s native language of Serbian to Japanese.

Ushijima gives a deep bow, nose practically touching his knees.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Ivovic!” he cries out. 

Marko laughs and holds out a hand in greeting. Ushijima clings to the handshake for as long as possible before finally letting go.

“Ushijima-san,” Kageyama says with a slight smirk. “Mr. Ivovic happened to be in Japan this week, so we asked him if he could spend some time with us on the court. He’s a big fan of you, you know.”

“Yes, very big fan,” Marko says when the interpreter tells him what Kageyama said. 

At this, Ushijima blushes--another expression no one thought possible--and stammers out, “Thank you, it’s an honor!”

“I’ll set for you guys,” Kageyama announces , already shrugging off the suit jacket he’s wearing. 

If Shouyou weren’t so eager to see his volleyball idols play, he might have ogled Kageyama. Okay, so he still ogled Kageyama anyway, but he would have ogled him _ more _. But how can he help it? When Kageyama is now unbuttoning the top buttons of his dress shirt and rolling up his sleeves and getting a glint in his eye? 

The answer is: he can’t. So he contents himself with sitting off to the side and alternately watching Kageyama set and Marko and Ushijima spike. His fingers itch to join in, get a few spikes in himself, but he knows it’s important to let Ushijima have all of Marko and Kageyama’s attention. And it’s entertaining enough to watch the two spikers in action, their power and accuracy absolutely lethal to their opponents. 

Too soon, two hours pass and then Marko is apologetically saying that he has to go, but it truly has been a wonderful opportunity, and he looks forward to seeing Ushijima at the Olympics next year. Ushijima babbles his thanks and waves an awkward goodbye. 

The three of them linger in the surreal glow of Marko’s presence before Kageyama turns to the others and says, “Lunch?”

* * *

  
“I must say, Kageyama-san,” Ushijima says. “I’m thoroughly impressed.”

“Look, Ushijima-san,” Tobio replies smoothly. “I just wanted to show you that Tobu will always go above and beyond to make you a better athlete. Even if you don’t sign with us, I’m glad we gave you this opportunity because it will only serve to strengthen our national team.”

_ “But you better sign with us,” _he thinks darkly to himself before continuing.

“If you _ do _sign with us, rest assured there are endless opportunities for you to become stronger in all aspects of your career.”

Silence follows this as Ushijima chews thoughtfully. 

“Of course, you should definitely take your time with a decision this--”

“I’ll do it,” Ushijima interjects. “I’ll sign with Tobu.”

Tobio glances down at Hinata, trying to keep his face neutral. His employee is less successful, the elation evident in those shining brown eyes.

“Ushijima-san, I welcome you to our team,” Tobio says as they shake hands. “Your agent will most likely be Sugawara Koushi. He’s our best and you deserve--”

“No. Him. I want him.” Ushijima points his finger at Hinata’s astounded face. 

“Hinata-san?” Tobio says with furrowed brows. “But Hinata-san isn’t an agent, he’s a--”

“Don’t care,” Ushijima grunts. “I want him as my agent.” 

  


* * *

Another moment of silence as Shouyou pinches his thigh under the table to ensure that he is, indeed, awake. And that the greatest volleyball player in all of Japan has, indeed, asked him to be said player’s agent. 

“I accept!” he shouts, jumping to his feet. He jostles the table and the cutlery clatter onto the ground. 

“Oi!” Kageyama says, exasperated, “Hinata…”

“I thought it was stupid,” Ushijima says, looking straight at Shouyou with grudging respect. “When you asked me to have our meeting in a _ gym _. And to bring my volleyball clothes. Honestly, I was about to walk out and sign with Aoba-johsai.”

Shouyou frowns at the mention of their rival company.

“But your passionate plea actually worked.” He chuckles and gives Shouyou an approving nod.

“I want someone as passionate as you to represent me. It’s him or I’m not signing.” This last part he says to Kageyama, who stiffens before nodding. 

“Hinata-san was a huge part of our pitch, so I understand. There’s some paperwork and logistics he and I must go over as he is not currently signed as an agent at Tobu, but I will deal with it as soon as possible.”

“Good.” Ushijima picks up his fork and resumes eating in silence, the matter clearly settled and small talk not something he’s interested in. 

Shouyou gives a sideways glance at his boss. He looks like he’s thinking very deeply about something. He catches Shouyou’s eye and gives him a smile. Shouyou returns it with one of his patented all-teeth-showing-grins. 

Kageyama quickly looks down at his food, but Shouyou doesn’t miss the tinge of pink coloring his cheeks.

* * *

“Waaaah!” Shouyou exclaims as he buckles his seatbelt. “That went perfectly!”

“Yeah.” Kageyama adjusts his rearview mirror and then looks down at the giddy redhead. “Hey, Hinata.” 

“Unh?” 

“Thank you.” 

“Of course. I’m just glad it worked out that Ivovic-san was in Japan this week! And that Tsukishima-san had his contact info!” Shouyou bounces in his seat a little and turns to Kageyama. “Talk about Kami-sama helping us from heaven above.”

“How did you even know Ushijima’s a big fan?”

“It was hours of digging through old interviews and scouring the Internet like a crack fiend.” 

Kageyama laughs and he gives Shouyou a look of affection. “You’re amazing.”

Shouyou turns beet-red at this and mumbles “Thanks” to the glove compartment. 

“So!” he says, livening up again as Kageyama pulls out of the parking lot. “We’ll discuss me becoming an agent when we get back to the office?”

“We’re not going back to the office.” 

Shouyou looks up at his boss in concern. What does Kageyama mean? Is he going to dispose of Shouyou now that he’s served his purpose of luring Ushijima to Tobu? But Ushijima had been clear about his desired agent! Kageyama can’t kill him yet!

“You deserve a drink,” Kageyama explains. “To celebrate. We’ll take care of that stuff later.”

“It’s two in the afternoon, Kageyama-san!” 

“I know somewhere that has a pretty good stock of liquor. Come on, I want to treat you.” A pleading timbre reverberates in his words.

Shouyou giggles. Ushijima said he was persuasive, but his boss has his own talents in that field himself. 

“Okay!” he assents, arms outstretched in celebration.

* * *

  
“Erm, Kageyama-san...this isn’t a bar?”

“No,” Kageyama says as he unlocks the door. “It’s my condo. Come on.” 

Shouyou just stares after him, flabbergasted. Condo? Condo. _ Condo? _Condo. 

He checks with himself one more time to make sure he didn’t mishear. 

_ “He did say condo, right? His _ condo _ ?” _he thinks as Kageyama disappears into the dark hallway.

“Oi, dumbass, hurry up.” 

Kageyama’s voice jolts him into hustling inside and yelling, “Ojamashimasu!”

“There’s no one here but us, stupid,” Kageyama says as they take off their shoes. 

“My Mom taught me manners, remember?” 

Kageyama snorts and beckons him to follow. Still stunned, Shouyou pads softly after him past the living room and towards the kitchen. He notices that while the apartment is large and neat, it’s sparsely furnished and kind of...well..bland.

_ “Sheesh, this guy could use some color in his life.” _

“I still don’t get why you took me to your condo,” he says out loud.

“I told you, didn’t I? You deserve a drink. And thanks to well-meaning clients, I have plenty of quality stuff that I have never touched.” 

Kageyama pulls out a bottle of aforementioned quality stuff and places two glasses on his kitchen island. Shouyou watches him pour whiskey with disbelief. 

“So we’re ditching work to drink at your condo?” 

“Yep.”

“I know we’ve already kissed, but don’t you think _ this _is just a touch unprofessional?”

Kageyama’s hand stills at the mention of The Kiss. He sets the bottle down and looks Shouyou in the eye. Shouyou gulps. Something dark and intense and definitely unprofessional lurked in his boss’ expression.

“You convinced one of Japan’s biggest athletes to sign with Tobu and leap frogged your way from an assistant secretary to a sports agent in about three seconds flat. If a situation calls for a touch of unprofessionalism, this is it.”

Shouyou sighs with bliss at the reminder that he indeed will achieve his dream of becoming a sports agent. And his first client is _ Ushijima fucking Wakatoshi _. 

Warming up to the idea of this celebratory drink at his boss’ condo, he happily accepts his glass.

“To you, Hinata Shouyou,” Kageyama says.

“Cheers!” They clink glasses and down the whiskey. Kageyama grimaces at the taste. 

“You did _ not _ like that” Shouyou laughs. 

“I don’t really drink,” Kageyama mutters as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Then why drink whiskey at all? We could have toasted with wine. Or apple juice.”

“I needed something strong.”

Shouyou tilts his head. “For what?”

“For this.”

And then Kageyama is grabbing his shirt and pulling Shouyou across the island for a kiss.

* * *

Tobio’s first thought is: “Soft.” 

His second thought is: “Warm.”

And his third thought is: “More.”

Hinata must have been thinking the same because after his initial hesitation and surprise, he enthusiastically grabs at Tobio and kisses back fiercely.

Tobio adjusts so they’re no longer across from each other, but in each other’s arms, thick heat unspooling. 

Soon they are caressing with their tongues. 

And then pretty soon after that, they are panting. 

And then right after that, Hinata gives out a little moan that drives all of Tobio’s blood to his crotch.

So Tobio has to pull away for a second because if he doesn’t, the sequence of events might quickly go all the way to him coming in his pants. 

“_ Fuck _, Kageyama…” Hinata whines at the loss of contact. “Don’t stop kissing me.”

“I have to,” Tobio responds, sounding just as ragged. “Or I won’t be able to stop myself.”

“So don’t.” Hinata reaches out for him again and it takes every single ounce of self-control in Tobio to push his arms down.

“Wait. Wait, Hinata.”

“Whaaaat?” Hinata’s pout almost does him in, but Tobio forges ahead. “I just want to make sure...this is okay with you. You know. You...you were kind enough to give me a moment to think about it the other night. So you deserve the same.”

“All the brain I would have used for thinking has gone to my dick,” Hinata declares.

Tobio chokes at this and his eyes naturally drag down to look and...yep. There’s a bulge there alright. 

His own brain fizzles out and without thinking, he pulls Hinata flush against him, so he can feel that hardness against hi because fuck he needs to feel it against him, needs the concrete evidence of what he’s done to Hinata.

Moaning at the friction, Hinata swallows him up for another kiss. 

* * *

  


Shoyou basically only has two kinks: bottoming and giving blowjobs. The idea of being filled just makes his toes curl in anticipation.

But now. Now he has a third kink to appreciate. And that’s Kageyama pulling on his hair. And a fourth kink too. Kageyama sucking on his neck. And a fifth kink. Definitely Kageyama finally becoming so frustrated by their height difference that he just picks up Shouyou and sets him on top of the kitchen island.

Really just everything Kageyama’s doing is now Shouyou’s kink. He tightens his legs around Kageyama’s waist and pulls him closer, closer until not even an ant could fit in the space between them and _ it’s still not close enough _.

“Hinata…”

“I want you, Kageyama,” Shouyou whispers into Kageyama’s ear. Kageyama groans and puts his head down on Shouyou’s shoulder. 

“Don’t stop me this time,” he whispers back.

“Only if the alien from the movie _ Alien _ tears out of your chest.”

Kageyama laughs a drunken, lustful laugh and gently picks Shouyou up again.

“I don’t know whether to be aroused or offended that you can carry me so easily,” he muses as Kageyama transports him to what Shouyou can only hope is the bedroom.

“I don’t know whether to be aroused or offended that a lowly secretary’s secretary managed to sign one of Tobu’s biggest clients ever.” 

He kicks the door open to the bedroom, also minimally decorated save the king-sized bed in the corner. 

“Scratch that,” Kageyama murmurs as he tips Shouyou onto his back. “Aroused. I’m definitely aroused.”

“Mmmm.” Shouyou squirms in anticipation. “Me too.”

* * *

  
“God, look at you.” Tobio isn’t normally so verbal in bed, but Hinata’s flushed, wanton face has him babbling. “I’ve wanted this. Wanted you so much.”

Giving Tobio a coy smile, Hinata lazily rests his hands on Tobio’s cheeks. 

“Tell me, _ Tobio _,” he purrs. On instinct, Tobio jerks his hips at hearing his name said so seductively.

“Tell me what you wanted.” 

Tobio opts to give the man underneath him another kiss. He’s too overloaded to answer in great detail, his words coming out disjointed and harried. 

“Wanted--your mouth--inside you--_ fuck _\--” This last expletive directed at Hinata’s nimble fingers finding their way up and under his shirt.

“Hmmm?” Hinata tweaks a nipple. “What are you trying to say, Tobio?”

Hinata doesn’t really give Tobio a moment to respond because he shifts his hips up and grinds his crotch against Tobio’s, eyes shut in pleasure. 

“F-fuck, Hinata…” 

“Tobio.” He looks down at half-lidded eyes and swollen lips. “Call me Shouyou.”

Tobio can only nod. Yes. Anything. Everything. 

“Shouyou…” he pants against Shouyou’s ear. 

The moan Shouyou gives at _ that _ ...well...let’s just say Tobio’s soon ripping off his shirt and then the other man’s shirt in desperate need for _ more _ . Anything. Everything. Just _ more _.

* * *

  
Shouyou’s first thought is: “Hot.”

His second thought is: “Tight.”

His third thought is: “Faster.”

Giving blowjobs might be one of his favorite things, but receiving blowjobs from Tobio is definitely skyrocketing to the top of the list.

He grips the sheets underneath him, unbearable pleasure rocking him in gentle waves that are quickly becoming more violent as Tobio moves his head back and forth.

“Tobio,” he groans, back arching and hips bucking. “Tobio, _ please, Tobio _.” 

Tobio pauses and creeps back up to speak to Shouyou. Embarrassed, Shouyou nearly covers his face with a hand. A hand gently tilts his chin upwards and his breath catches at the hunger in Tobio's eyes. 

“Tell me, Shouyou,” he says, echoing the redhead’s teasing. 

“Tell me what you want.”

Shouyou socks him gently on the shoulder. “Don’t make fun.”

Tobio laughs and dips down to kiss his throat. Lust gives way to affection for a moment. 

Shouyou stills. 

Sensing his sudden change in demeanor, Tobio cradles his face and asks, “Hey. You okay?”

Shouyou clears his throat. “Ah. Yes. Um. Just...thinking about how cliché this all is. The Cold-Hearted Boss and Cheerful Employee finally giving way to temptation.”

“I’m not cold-hearted,” Tobio protests.

Shouyou laughs and reaches out to stroke his hair. “No. You’re actually a softie.”

“Still,” he continues as Tobio closes his eyes, savoring the feeling of Shouyou’s fingers in his hair. “You must admit this is very _ Midnight Secretary _ of us right now.”

At this, Tobio dips down again to nip at Shouyou’s neck. 

“Yeah...except there isn’t another hot, perfect gentleman in love with you to create a love triangle.” 

Tobio hesitates then adds, “Right?”

Shouyou doesn’t answer and just pokes Tobio’s nose with an accusatory finger. “I knew you watched shoujos! I guess you read them too, huh?” 

Caught, Tobio rolls of Shouyou and collapses on the bed next to him, legs intertwining. 

“It’s a josei!” he says, trying to save some of his dignity. “It’s for _ mature _readers!”

Shouyou laughs and nuzzles into Tobio’s neck. Tobio wraps an arm around him. They lay there, just warm in each other’s company. Shouyou fidgets.

“Say what’s on your mind,” Tobio says after a while.

“What do you mean?”

“Something’s bothering you, right?”

“What if I catch feelings like Kaya did?” Shouyou blurts out.

He blushes and buries his face into Tobio’s shoulder. Tobio jerks at this. He glances down and sees orange curls and one of Shouyou’s eyes looking up at him in earnest.

“I...I don’t know.” Tobio sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I haven’t really thought that far ahead.”

Another thoughtful silence. The earlier tension and heat are displaced with new feelings of uncertainty. Shouyou chews on his lip, his brain conjuring unpleasant memories from the past of reckless decisions and broken hearts.

“It sucks. Falling in love with a coworker,” he finally mumbles. “If things don’t work out, you still have to see that person everyday.”

Tobio processes this with a worried wrinkle on his forehead. 

“Then...let’s not fall in love.”

Shouyou rolls over to climb on top of Tobio, bracing his arms on the bed. 

“Just sex?” he says. 

“Just sex.” 

Shouyou stares at Tobio for a minute and Tobio thinks he might burst into flames from the redhead’s scorching look. A flash of something, maybe heartache--Tobio’s not sure, he’s never felt that emotion before. 

Shouyou nods. “Just sex then.” 

Then, that radiant smile comes back and a playful gleam replaces the troubled look. Shouyou begins to make his way down to Tobio’s pants and starts unbuttoning them.

“We better get to that,” he murmurs. Tobio lifts up his hips and helps pull down his pants and then Shouyou is stroking him gently over his boxers. The heat from earlier returns. 

“Ah...yes...we should..” Tobio huffs out. 

“Can’t have a just sex relationship with your boss if you don’t have the sex part, neh?”

Tobio grunts in agreement.

And then, Shouyou is pulling down Tobio’s boxers and bending down to lick him in one fluid motion. Tobio moans at the wet heat of Shouyou’s tongue. Every muscle in his body tenses eagerly. 

Driving away sentimental thoughts of cute dates at the park with a volleyball and holding hands in public and pet names, Shouyou focuses on Just Sex.

And for now it’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THERE. I wrote a somewhat sexy scene. Hope your thirsty ass is a little bit quenched, you fujoshi. In all honesty, this was fun. I don’t really write sex scenes, but I want to try my best to portray authenticity when they come up in the story. And oh boy will they come. ;) 
> 
> Thanks again for all the support!


	10. The Side Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shit.”
> 
> Shouyou examines the blotchy purple mark on his neck. 
> 
> “No hickeys, my ass,” he murmurs to himself as he presses a cold spoon against it. Tobio seems to have forgotten any reservations about marking each other when, in a fit of desire, he had clamped onto Shouyou’s neck and had gone to work.
> 
> Not that Shouyou made any moves to stop him. 
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Or: More Sex and the Other Characters get a chance to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m honestly so sad Haikyuu’s not coming out until January 2020, so I guess I’ll just spend all that time re-reading KageHina doujinshi.

Tsukishima Kei smiles inwardly at the wonder in Yamaguchi Tadashi’s eyes as they sit down. The interior of Narisawa is not too extravagant, but it is elegant and smart. Kind of like Kei’s playstyle.

“I can’t believe you got us reservations at Narisawa!” Tadashi hisses. 

Kei shrugs. As if this were something he did everyday. 

“Let’s just say I have friends in high places,” he replies. 

The wonder in Tadashi’s eyes grows and he breathlessly exclaims, “You’re amazing, Tsukki!”

Kei definitely doesn’t blush at that and he definitely doesn’t look away from Tadashi to compose himself, no he’s just looking around because the restaurant is so nice.

He finally catches Tadashi’s eye and Tadashi gives him a warm smile, the one full of admiration and love reserved only for Kei.  
  
It all started with Tadashi being bullied in a park because of course it did. And Kei didn’t necessarily _save _Tadashi, but he was definitely heroic-adjacent. 

And their relationship evolved from admirer following Kei around to friends to this weird in-between they’re doing now. Neither man has explicitly come out and said it, but...well...they’re _ dating _.

This is a date. Right? 

Tadashi’s brows furrow in thought as he observes Kei. His mouth smirks _ just so _, informing the world he is, indeed, better than you and he does, in fact, know something you don’t. 

It turns Tadashi on. 

And for the rest of the dinner, he’s fidgety and overenthusiastic and blushing. And Kei thinks it’s cute, but says nothing about it. 

“Oh, Tsukki! Did I tell you about Shouyou helping me last week?” Tadashi says around a mouthful of molecular gastronomy.

“Who is Shouyou?” 

“He’s Shimizu-san’s assistant! You know, the redhead. You probably saw him when you went to see Kageyama-san.”

“Ah. Yes.” Kei smiles at the memory of the little fireball who burst into the office to save Tobio because he needed Tobio for a ride.

“Tobio’s love interest,” Kei says, sipping his wine.

Tadashi chokes on his dish (he’s not sure what it is, just that it’s called Gift from the Mountain and there’s radish in it, he thinks). 

“L-love interest?” 

“Oh yes,” Kei responds coolly. “Watch the two of them together some time. You’ll see it.”

Tadashi had been in the same team as Tobio in high school, has worked with him since Tobio became the CEO of Tobu, and in all the years Tadashi has known the man, Tadashi has known him to love only one thing: volleyball. 

To be confronted with the possibility of Tobio loving a _ human _ , let alone _ Shouyou _, shorts his brain for a moment. 

“Ha...well...Shouyou has a really flirty personality, so…”

“It’s love, Tadashi.” Kei looks at him with arrogance that Tadashi knows is only really covering up fear and insecurity. 

Then, Kei’s expression softens and he whispers, “I should know.”

Tadashi gulps and starts babbling about love and office relationships and wow, this food is really good, but I just wish the portions weren’t so _ small _ and…

Kei just listens with affection. 

Because Yamaguchi Tadashi is Tsukishima Kei’s love interest and that’s just what you do when your love interest nervously rambles because _ you _are his love interest too.

* * *

The first time Shouyou gives Tobio a blowjob, Tobio transcends this planet and sees stars.

Because Shouyou, contrary to his usual impatient and accelerated approach to everything, does it slowly. Torturously. Moves his tongue like molasses around Tobio. Pushes Tobio’s cock past his lips and into his mouth at a snail’s pace.

And when, after an eternity of building, he finally speeds up and brings Tobio near climax, he stops.

Stops. 

Just when Tobio is on the brink of ecstasy. 

And then does it all over again.

And again.

And Tobio is begging and panting and incoherent as Shouyou brings him to his peak for a third time. 

“Shouyou..._ please _…”

“Please what, Tobio?”

“Please let me come.”

Shouyou just gives him a gentle kiss on his tip. “Oh, but then the fun will end. We don’t want that, do we?” 

Then squeezes until Tobio gives a strangled moan.

And then he clambers off Tobio, plants himself between Tobio’s thighs, gets the lube, turns around, and gives Tobio front-row seats to the greatest show on earth: Hinata Shouyou fingering himself. 

Tobio thinks he could come, just like this, watching Shouyou get ready for him. He whimpers at every moan Shouyou makes, bucks his hips in anticipation with every finger Shouyou adds. 

Finally, finally, _ finally _ Shouyou smirks and says, “Go ahead, Kageyama-senpai.”

And this stirs up something animalistic in Tobio and he is on his knees, spreading Hinata open and fucking him like the world will end if he doesn’t. 

And for Tobio, it just might.

He doesn’t know how he lived without this. He doesn’t think he _ can _ live without this, now that he’s had it. Shouyou’s tight heat and delicious sounds and arching back and fiery hair and big brown eyes filled with _ want, want, want _.

And this all makes Tobio completely overwhelmed and he climbs to the highest level of pleasure he has ever felt. And when he comes, it is not just a normal orgasm. It’s a revelation. 

The revelation being: Having sex with Hinata Shouyou is the fucking best and Tobio never wants to stop.

Of course, when the shuddering ends and the blinding light fades from Tobio’s eyes, and Shouyou is cleaning himself up and leaving because he’s not gonna stay and cuddle since that’s against the Just Sex Rules, Tobio knows it’s a ridiculous thought.

* * *

  
The Just Sex Rules they have set are pretty straightforward:

  1. Absolutely no hanky-panky in the office. And that includes longing looks during meetings and gentle touches when handing over documents.
  2. No dates. 
  3. Shouyou or Tobio will leave immediately after The Deed is Done. Out of courtesy, the person who has to leave can take a moment to shower, rest a little, etc. But no resting in the host’s bed. No cuddling. 
  4. Kissing is only for the purpose of foreplay and making the sexual experience more intense. No affectionate pecks and other shit like that.
  5. If either party catches feelings, the relationship must end _immediately_.

For two men whose living consists of drawing up contracts and making sure complicated documents have no loopholes, their Just Sex contract is pretty shoddy. To be fair, Shouyou was sucking gently on Tobio’s neck when he was trying to come up with it, so he didn’t exactly have all the focus in the world.

“I should add ‘No hickeys,’” he had murmured when Shouyou’s mouth started to move downward. 

He could feel Shouyou’s smile against his skin and the vibrations of Shouyou saying, “But it’s a necessity in a forbidden relationship, Kageyama-senpai.” 

And then he was biting and licking and kissing Tobio’s hip and Tobio changes his mind about the No Hickeys thing because really, it’s okay as long as it’s nowhere anyone can see. 

Right?

* * *

“Shit.”

Shouyou examines the blotchy purple mark on his neck. 

“No hickeys, my ass,” he murmurs to himself as he presses a cold spoon against it. Tobio seems to have forgotten any reservations about marking each other when, in a fit of desire, he had clamped onto Shouyou’s neck and had _ gone to work. _

Not that Shouyou made any moves to stop him. 

But that’s because Shouyou was too busy crying out in pleasure and his mouth was busy and couldn’t form words then.

So it’s partially Shouyou’s fault that he now has this ugly badge. 

Still. 

It’s annoying. 

So he makes his way to the nearest convenience store to see if he can find some foundation. 

* * *

“Unacceptable. Completely unacceptable.”

Iwaizumi pointedly ignores Oikawa’s outraged ranting and flips to another page of his book. 

“I mean how the _ hell _ did Tobu beat us to Ushijima? They can’t offer him anything we can’t!”

Oikawa stalks around his bedroom like an angry cat, red in the face and huffing in anger. 

“Maybe Kageyama offered to suck his dick,” is Hajime’s sardonic reply.

“I can offer that too!” 

Iwaizumi lifts an eyebrow at this. 

Oikawa shrugs and says, “You would understand. Right?”

Iwaizumi sighs and snaps his book shut. Pinches between his eyebrows. Oikawa’s tantrums always give him a massive headache.

“I’ll do some digging and find out what siren call Kageyama used.” 

Oikawa flashes him a loving smile and slides down to the ground. He lays his head in Iwaizumi’s lap with a peaceful sigh. 

“I seriously don’t know what I’d do without you, Iwa-chan.” 

“I know what I’d do without you.”

“Eh? What’s that?” 

“I’d finish my fucking book.”

Oikawa gives a hearty laugh and snuggles further into his lover’s lap. Iwaizumi ends up putting his book aside for the rest of the evening.

* * *

To celebrate Shouyou signing his contract to be Tobu’s newest sports agent, the two of them have sex in the car.

Well, it’s not really a celebration as much as a lack of self-control. Shouyou, completely ecstatic, and Kageyama, completely turned on by his ecstasy, left the office late and Tobio had invited Shouyou to a “celebratory dinner.”

Tobio hadn’t even been able to put his key into the ignition before Shouyou pounced and started mauling him.

Unfortunately, because this is not a yaoi manga and no one keeps lube in the car or is insane enough to use his spit, Shouyou had to settle for Tobio wrapping one of his oh-so-very-big hands around the two of them and stroking until Shouyou was beside himself with pleasure.

They stay like that for a while, Shouyou on Tobio’s lap, his head on Tobio’s chest. Sweaty and panting and completely spent. 

And because of their rules, Tobio just drops Shouyou off at his apartment and they eat dinner alone in their respective kitchens.

* * *

  
“Those two are _ fucking _.” 

Daichi’s eyes widen at Koushi’s impish smile.

“This is how you’re gonna greet me?”

Koushi just laughs and pushes past to enter his apartment. 

“Ojamashimasu!” he yells cheekily. Daichi rolls his eyes and gives Koushi a peck on the head.

“So...who’s fucking?” he asks as they make their way into the living room.

“Our favorite redhead and his sexy boss, of course!” 

“You think Kageyama’s sexy?” At this, Koushi flicks him on the nose.

“Focus!” They sit down and Koushi puts his legs on Daichi’s lap, the two of them settling into the well-worn position of Couple Snuggling on the Couch. 

“Shouyou hasn’t said anything,” Daichi says, breathing in Koushi’s scent. “And that dude cannot keep secrets.”

“I’m telling you! I was in the break room with them and there was definite Tension. With a capital T.”

“That is not enough proof,” Daichi mumbles against Koushi’s neck. Koushi giggles at the fluttering feeling of his lips.

“That’s true. But this is: I also saw them going at it in Tobio’s car when I was in the parking lot.”

Daichi chokes and stares at him in disbelief. “In the car? In public?”

“Yup,” Koushi can’t help but blush slightly at the memory. “To be fair, it was really late and no one else was there. Just so happened I had to stay late for something that day.”

“Jeez.” Daichi just shakes his head. “They should be more careful. Isn’t it super forbidden or something?”

“Yeah,” Koushi says thoughtfully. “I was thinking of mentioning it to Tobio today, but I was too busy gossiping with Ryuu and Yuu about him.”

His lover’s hearty laugh in response warms Koushi right up and pretty soon, talks of his friend’s sexual rendezvous are replaced with thoughts of a sexual rendezvous of his own.

* * *

Needless to say, when Koushi finally talks to him, Tobio is sufficiently embarrassed.

Although, not embarrassed enough to stop him from eating Shouyou’s ass later that evening.

“Tobio…” Shouyou moans as his eyes roll into the back of his head in absolute pleasure. He is on his knees, face buried deep into the bed, his arms too shaky from playing volleyball to keep him steady.

The scrimmage they had earlier might have something to do with Tobio’s enthusiastic rimming, the two of them working in perfect sync on the court and destroying their opponents.

Shouyou can feel himself tense and tighten and when Tobio slicks him up and readies him, he begs, “Tobio, please, please...I want you so bad...”

And when Tobio fucks him hard and fast, Shouyou completely loses himself.

* * *

Hitoka twirls one of Kiyoko’s black strands around her finger as the two of them lay together in bed.

“What are you thinking about?” 

Kiyoko turns to her with a slight grimace. 

“I think Shouyou is doing the thing he’s not supposed to do. With Kageyama.”

“Are you really surprised? He has no self-control.” 

“You’re one to talk!” Kiyoko touches a finger to her bottom lip, red and raw where Hitoka had bitten it earlier in the throes of passion.

“Hush,” Hitoka replies, swatting her on the shoulder. “Anyway, is it really that big of a deal?”

“I worry about him. Do you know anything about his past relationships?”

“Only that he’s dated a bunch of assholes.” 

“Shouyou has dated a coworker before,” Kiyoko says, unsure how much to share. “It...didn’t turn out well.”

“What! Tell me!”

So Kiyoko does. And the two of them agree it’d probably be best to sit their friend to have a little Talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to include more, but I’m exhausted from work. And staying up late reading Kagehina doujin. So...this will have to do for now. I hope to have a more substantial chapter in the next one. Thanks as always for the kind words and kudos!


	11. In Which Shouyou Tries to Be a Grown-Up, But the Universe Has Other Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Until Kiyoko shoots her a dirty look and Hitoka is forced to clear her throat and say, “It doesn’t matter, Shouyou! You’re finally accomplishing your dreams. You don’t want all that to go up in flames over a piece of ass, do you?”
> 
> Thoughts of Tobio’s ass flit through Shouyou’s mind. 
> 
> “It might be worth it,” he thinks. 
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Or: A shadowy figure from Shouyou's mysterious past appears. DUN. DUN. DUN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this one took a while! Just a heads-up that there might be (but not really) spoilers for Chapter 343 of the manga. The only spoiler-y part here is that a character’s name and bits of canon personality are revealed for the Little Giant. Otherwise, he’s pretty OOC in this fic. So just a heads-up if you care about that sort of thing.

It’s been a month since Ushijima agreed to sign with Tobu and all the dust has finally settled. Which is why Shouyou’s lovely friends invited him to dinner at Kiyoko’s apartment to celebrate his great accomplishment.

At least that’s what Shouyou thinks. 

So it comes as a bit of a surprise when Daichi, Hitoka, and Kiyoko seat themselves before him on the couch with somber expressions.

“Uh...why does this feel like an intervention?”

“We know you’re having sex with Kageyama,” Kiyoko says, cutting right to the chase. Daichi and Hitoka blush furiously at her boldness. 

Shouyou stammers a rather unconvincing “Wha--how--that’s--!” before giving a deep sigh and conceding defeat. 

“Okay, yes. I’m having sex with our boss.” Shouyou stares at his friends defiantly. “But can you really blame me? He’s super hot!”

Daichi sighs and Hitoka squeals. 

Until Kiyoko shoots her a dirty look and Hitoka is forced to clear her throat and say, “It doesn’t matter, Shouyou! You’re finally accomplishing your dreams. You don’t want all that to go up in flames over a piece of ass, do you?”

Thoughts of Tobio’s ass flit through Shouyou’s mind. 

_ “It might be worth it _ ,” he thinks. 

Then he shakes his head. What an insane thought. Nobody’s ass is worth it. 

“Not to mention…” Kiyoko gives Daichi a worried look. He nods and takes over for her. He leans forward and regards Shouyou seriously.

“Shouyou,” he says, his words wrapped up in parental gentleness. “Do you remember what happened with Udai?” 

Shouyou starts. Memories he has learned to suppress begin to flood his brain. He hasn’t thought of Udai Tenma in a long time, but images of him have been lurking all these years, just waiting for a chance to come back out and assault Shouyou with emotion.

“Yes,” he says resignedly. “I remember.”

“So.” Kiyoko’s face is grave, worried at her friend’s obvious distress. “We just don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Shouyou leans back against the couch and huffs out a frustrated poof! of air.

“It’s just sex, guys.” 

His three friends glance at each other. 

“If it’s just sex, then you can let it go,” Daichi says firmly. “You can have sex with anyone.”

Shouyou can’t help but agree with this. There are absolutely no feelings of attachment or affection involved with his and Tobio’s arrangement, so cutting it off shouldn’t be a problem. And his friends have a point. He doesn’t want to let anything get between him and his goals. He already let one person do that and it had turned out very poorly. 

He sighs again. 

“Yeah, okay. You’re right. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

His friends sigh with relief. Hitoka reaches over to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

“I know this sucks. I’m sorry.” 

He leans her head against her shoulder and closes his eyes, imagining Tobio’s face when Shouyou tells him that it’s over. 

He revels in the fantasy of a stricken-faced Tobio, revels in the fantasy that Tobio would care, wouldn’t just sneer and say, “So what? It meant nothing to me.” 

Because it means nothing to Tobio. And it means nothing to Shouyou. So he’s going to be a grown-up and end it. 

* * *

“No.”

Shouyou is taken aback for a moment at Tobio’s brusque response. 

“Erm...what?”

“I said, ‘No.’” Tobio’s eyes are dark now, his expression inscrutable. 

“I...I don’t think you can do that.” 

“You like having sex with me. I like having sex with you. I see no reason why we should end it.”

Shouyou squeezes his eyes shut. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. He had been prepared for many scenarios when he and Tobio had this conversation, but being refused was not one of them.

“Kageyama...I don’t think you understand.” Shouyou looks down at the ground. “I don’t want to do this anymore. And uh...you can’t say ‘No.’”

“Did something happen?” Shouyou lifts his head at the sudden concern in Tobio’s voice. “Did I do something?”

“No!” Shouyou shakes his head violently. “It’s just that...uh...umm…”

His mind races for a good enough reason and seizes up on Rule #5.

“I’m starting to develop feelings for you!” he yells out in relief. There. That should be good enough to convince him. They did agree to end it if that happened after all.

An awkward silence envelops the room. Shouyou continues to stare at his feet, too afraid to look at his boss. Undoubtedly the man is shocked. Perhaps disappointed. Or--and here, Shouyou’s heart jolts with pain--disgusted.

“Erm...I had a lot of fun,” Shouyou finally says. “I just..didn’t want to make things awkward. You know.”

“I see.” 

After a long pause, Shouyou musters up the courage to peek up at Tobio. And much to Shouyou’s surprise, despite the absolutely neutral expression on his man’s face, Tobio is blushing furiously.

* * *

Tobio was certainly not expecting this.

He knew something was up when Shouyou had invited him to coffee (because even if it--at Shouyou’s insistence--weren’t a date, it was certainly Date-like in premise). But he did not think the conversation would end up here: Shouyou beet-red and claiming they have to end their trysts because Feelings Are Now Involved.

Which definitely breaks Just Sex Rule #5. 

So that, Tobio supposes, is that.

“Erm...I had a lot of fun,” Shouyou mumbles. “I just..didn’t want to make things awkward. You know.”

“I see,” he responds noncommittally, taking a sip of his tea. It’s a thick barley, sliding hot and comforting down his throat. 

Tobio takes a moment to process the news. Little firecracker Hinata Shouyou, Tobio’s sexual fantasies personified, is developing feelings. For him. 

Romantic ones. 

Of the sort one could find in a particular genre of manga that Tobio most certainly doesn’t read.

A sudden image of Shouyou in a schoolgirl outfit confessing his love in the school courtyard rises, unbidden, and Tobio feels himself start to heat around the collar. 

_ “I love you, Kageyama-senpai!”  _ Wind lightly picking up Shouyou’s skirt, flowers somehow floating around him, and the whole world turning a pink pastel. 

Tobio tries to remain composed as Shouyou glances up at him nervously.

“Um...Kageyama-san?” 

“Hmmm?”

“I...I should probably go now. Thanks for listening.”

Shouyou moves to pack up his things. The sudden panic that seizes Tobio jolts him out of his reverie and he shouts, “Wait!” 

“Uh. Yes?”

Tobio takes a deep breath and motions for Shouyou to sit back down. 

“I just. I’m sorry. I guess I didn’t realize.”

“Oh, it’s okay!” Shouyou gives a light-hearted laugh, rubbing his head self-consciously. “It was a...recent development.” 

“What…” Tobio’s voice catches and he clears his throat. “What do you like about me?”

Shouyou, if it’s possible, blushes even harder. 

“Huh?” he splutters, staring intently at his knees. 

“What do you like about me?” Tobio says impatiently. 

“Ah…” Shouyou is now at a complete loss. He knows that in order to convince Tobio to end the relationship, Shouyou has to really sounds like he has the hots for his boss. He searches in his mind and words start to stumble out of him, harried and breathless. 

“You’re so hard-working! And smart. And hot. And you’re actually really nice! And you’re so good at setting. Your sets are the best. Your hands are so good. And I think it’s cute that you’re really into shoujo! And um...you--” Shouyou takes a deep breath and looks Tobio in the eye. “You push me to become better.” 

Another endless silence where the two men just stare at each other. 

“I see,” Tobio says again. He takes out his wallet and tosses a bill on the table. 

“I’ll go,” he tells Shouyou. “Stay here. Finish your coffee. I’ll see you at the office on Monday.”

And with that abrupt good-bye, he leaves Shouyou trembling and breathless. And after a few minutes of trying to get his heart to stop pounding like my next-door neighbors upstairs (I swear to God they are so loud), Shouyou realizes he had meant every single word.

* * *

  
“Tobio! I’m coming in!”

Tobio removes the arm covering his eyes and his gaze focuses on an irritated Koushi staring down at him. 

“You can’t just go into people’s houses, Koushi,” he grumbles, not moving from his collapsed position on the couch.

His friend shoves a milk carton in his face.

“Here. Drink this and tell me what happened.”

“What are you talking about?”

Koushi pushes Tobio’s long legs aside and sits beside him on the couch. “Why did you snap at Ryuu?”

Tobio sits up and glares, a dark shadow falling on his face. 

“Maybe because he was talking about things that aren’t any of his business?”

“Tobio…” Koushi says warningly. His expression becomes stormy.

Tobio gulps. He’s known after over a decade of friendship that Koushi’s usual sweet and caring attitude has a dark side, the man turning positively demonic when pissed. This anger is not usually directed at Tobio, but is almost always definitely directed at people who have hurt Koushi’s friends and what with Tobio’s behavior during lunch earlier, he currently falls under that category.

“He was teasing me about Sho--Hinata. And it was irritating. Okay?”

“I don’t buy it.” Koushi’s eyes bore into his and it makes Tobio uncomfortable, so he pushes his face into his couch to avoid his friend’s intense gaze. “Ryuu teases you about everything. It’s what Ryuu does.”

“Mmphfhh,” is Tobio’s muffled reply.

“Did something happen?”

“Mrhmph.” 

“With Shouyou?”

“Hrmphggghh.” 

“Did you have a fight?”

Tobio says nothing to this, but Koushi sees the tops of his ears begin to singe. 

“Ah. A fight then.”

“No!” Tobio finally responds, exasperated. “We did not have a fight, okay? And anyway...it’s none of your business! And it’s none of Ryuu’s business! So leave, please!”

Koushi says nothing, but merely looks at him, anger softening into something sympathetic. Tobio hates it. 

“Okay, but I’m here to talk.” Koushi stands and moves to leave before stopping to turn back. “And I think you should give Ryuu a proper apology.” 

Tobio just flops back down and says nothing, only sighing when he hears his door click shut.

* * *

It is an inevitable truth that when two people, who still definitely want to fuck each other, have to stop fucking each other, they will somehow find it infinitely more difficult to stop wanting to fuck each other.

Forbidden fruit and all that.

So the week following the Not-Break-Up is torture for Shouyou and Tobio. 

Tobio, despite all efforts to do so, cannot help but let his gaze wander from the delicate, almost feminine features on Hinata’s face, down his slender neck, all over his lithe torso and past his--gulp!--muscular thighs and--

\--then he’ll catch Shouyou staring back, pure hunger in his eyes, and Tobio knows underneath that wild red hair are the same wild thoughts.

And Tobio knows it’s wrong, it’s dangerous, and it’s oh-so delectably  _ not allowed _ .

He’s still bowled over from the idea of Shouyou having a crush on him. And now that it’s been said out loud and in the open, his mind begins to toy with the idea of a--gasp!--relationship with his employee, one that consists of loving dates and hand-holding, and cuddling while binge-watching  _ Fruits Basket _ . 

And he doesn’t hate it.

His stomach twists and his heart palpitates, but he doesn’t hate it.

Because, Tobio admits to himself, he may have been developing a little crush back.

And he finds himself touching himself every night and it’s not enough, never enough, but every time, his fantasies consist of the very real things he and Shouyou did. And once, he even looks up Shouyou’s photo on the company website and stares at that dorky smiling face during the act, eventually cumming with embarrassing quickness.

It finally came to a head late on Friday night, after Tobio remembered what it was like to get head on Friday nights. 

It had all been the redhead’s fault. He had been drinking a bottle of water, throat exposed and Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed, and really, what the hell was Tobio supposed to do?

_ “Fuck,”  _ was his only thought as he stomped out of his office, jerked a shocked Hinata’s face towards his, and kissed him deeply right there and then, with absolutely no regard for their Just Sex Rule #1.

“Ka-kageyama?” Shouyou panting out his name drove Tobio further into lust and before he knew it, he was pulling the redhead down the hall, into the elevators (where the make-out continued), past the quiet lobby, into his car, tense silence all the way to his condo, through the doorway, and into his bedroom.

A stupefied Shouyou stood before him, hair disheveled and clothes in disarray. He looked absolutely wrecked and they haven’t even done anything yet.

Tobio blinked at him. 

“Uh...sorry,” he said, not sorry at all. “I guess I kind of kidnapped you, huh?” 

He gave a nervous laugh, unsure of what to do. Horny Kageyama did not care about what the other party wanted, but the dreadful realization that Horny Kageyama can’t be the only one operating started to settle in. 

Fortunately, Horny Shouyou took the wheel from there.

And the sex was just as mind-blowing as always. Though there was a sweetness Tobio had not been aware of before. A sweetness in the way Shouyou whispered his name, a broken “To...bi...oh!” A sweetness in the way Shouyou looked back to watch him, eyes half-lidded and face flushed. A sweetness in the way Shouyou traced Tobio’s hip bones with calloused fingertips, Tobio shuddering at the sensation. 

And there was a definite sweetness when they both cried out as they climaxed at the same time, gripping tightly as the other man trembled with pleasure.

* * *

Shouyou squinted against the bright sunlight flooding the room. 

Which is strange because his room faced the west and had heavy curtains, so the sun didn’t usually wake him.

_ “Oh,”  _ he thinks, his memories unclouding.  _ “It’s because I am not in my room.” _

_ I am in Tobio’s room.  _

_ In Tobio’s bed.  _

_ Because I slept over. _

_ After we had sex. _

Muffling a groan, he lolls his head to the side to watch his sleeping boss. Tobio looked almost angelic, bedhead and face dopey with sleep.

He tried to leave last night, but Tobio had just held on and told him it was way too late and not at all safe, so he should just stay. 

And so they broke yet another Just Sex Rule. Shouyou sighs in frustration. It’s not that the sex isn’t good. The problem is it’s  _ too  _ good. Like his and Tobio’s genitalia were somehow made to fit together, which is funny because they were decidedly  _ not _ made to fit together, and that is why Shouyou is now feeling a bit of an ache in his lower regions. 

The slight pain aside, it had been mostly pleasure, driving all rational thought out of Shouyou’s brain. 

And that first feeling of Tobio pushing into him after a week of feeling empty was so good, Shouyou almost cried out again at the memory. Instead, he shut his eyes tightly and tried to quiet the stirring in his groin. 

After a couple of deep breaths, he slowly slid off the bed, making sure not to wake Tobio. The man is a surprisingly heavy sleeper, not reacting to Shouyou rummaging for his clothes or cursing a quiet “Shit!” when he stubs his toe against the bedside table. 

He gives a final glance at his boss, giggling to himself because Tobio had started drooling and well fuck isn’t that just adorable.

And as Shouyou walks gingerly to the elevator, he frowns at the undeniable warmth growing in his chest.

* * *

Shouyou spends the next week trying to distract himself with work. It’s not difficult to do, what with making arrangements for his new client and still helping out Kiyoko while they search for his replacement. 

The idea that he won’t end up being Tobio’s secretary after all gives him a weird feeling he can’t quite describe. It meant he was no longer going to be on the same floor, spending late nights just a few feet away from Tobio. 

Which Shouyou can only acknowledge as a good thing. 

Tobio appears to be following the same strategy, rarely appearing in his office and really only addressing Kiyoko for requests. 

Shouyou doesn’t miss the worried glances his friend gives him after one particularly brusque, “How is the search for his replacement coming along?”

Kiyoko could only reply with a meek, “They’re going to be sending the top two candidates to us in a couple of days for a final evaluation, sir.”

“Good.” And then Tobio had spun on his heel and left again, putting Shouyou in a terrible mood for the rest of the day. 

* * *

"What's his problem?" Shouyou complains to Daichi that evening at Karasuno. "Just because we stopped having sex doesn't mean he has to be rude."

He put his head down on the sticky bar and sighs. It was a shame. He and Tobio had been getting along quite nicely before all the sex stuff. 

"Maybe he feels he has to be mean, so it's easier for you to have some distance."

"But...I do want to be his friend still."

Daichi looks at his forlorn friend and feels a twinge of sympathy. But he would rather have this disappointed Shouyou over the depressed heartbroken zombie Daichi had to deal with after what happened with Udai. 

"Maybe in a few months," he says reassuringly.

Shouyou gives another big sigh and downs the rest of his drink.

  
  


* * *

  
  


At 6:23 PM, Tobio's phone rings.

Dumbass, read the caller ID. Slightly worried and very curious, he answers.

"Hello?"

And then Shouyou's voice filters through, loud and obnoxious and slightly slurred. A slight echoing reverberates in the background.

"Why are you being such a dick?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's with that 'When are we getting his replacement shit?' You're _ rude _ ."

The silence from Tobio only emboldens Shouyou to keep talking.

"And but the way!!! You were the one who dragged me to your apartment, asshole! I mean the sex was great and all, but I already told you we should end things and--"

"Shouyou."

Tobio's tone stops Shouyou's rant in its tracks.

"... yeah?"

"Where are you right now?"

"Umm…" A pause as the drunk redhead takes in his surroundings. Tobio can see him clearly in his mind, disoriented and flushed from the alcohol. Even more uninhibited than usual. 

It's a dangerous image.

"I'm in the bathroom of Karasuno," Shouyou declares.

"Sawamura's bar?"

"Yesh."

"Where is he?"

"Um...at the bar because he's the bartender duuuuuuhhhhh."

Tobio curses inwardly. Shouyou's friend is probably too busy to notice that he had wandered off. It's primetime drinking hour. 

"Stay there," he commands. 

"You're not the boss of me!" Shouyou says, petulant. Then he starts to laugh.

The sound does strange things to Tobio and he curls his fingers tightly around his phone.

"Actually, you are the boss of me," Shouyou says with mirth.

"Yeah, I am. So just listen to me and stay put." Tobio hangs up with a sigh and dials another number.

* * *

  
  
"Thanks for taking him." Koushi smiles gently at his harried boyfriend. 

"It's really not a problem." He leans over the bar and gives Daichi a quick peck. "I'll see you later at your place, okay?"

Daichi nods before having to hurry away for another customer's request.

Koushi looked down at the intoxicated Akagi-chan clinging to his arm.

"You alright there, Shouyou?" 

"I am now that you've come to save me, my angel."

Koushi laughs. No wonder Tobio had asked him to be the one to pick up the little drunk. He is sure Tobio wouldn’t have been able to resist the flirty wiles of a tipsy Hinata Shouyou.

Although, given how cranky Tobio has been lately, that might be a good thing.

Strapped in the car and making their way to Shouyou’s apartment, Koushi decides to seize the chance to ask some questions. Interrogating a drunk seems like the best way to get the truth out of someone and, well, Tobio is rarely drunk and unlikely to be any time soon.

“Ne, Shouyou, did something happen to you and Tobio?”

Shouyou’s honey brown eyes flash open in anger. “Don’t talk to me about that stupid face right now. His face is stoooooopid.” 

Koushi can’t help but burst into laughter at this. “You’re right, Shou-chan. His face  _ is  _ stupid.”

His passenger huffs in agreement. Then, in a small voice he says, “His face is not stupid. It’s beautiful.”

He leans against the window and feels the chill on his cheek. It sobers him a little. 

“I ended our...thing. Whatever it is we were doing. And now he’s being really mean to me.”

_ “No wonder Tobio’s been an absolute grump lately,”  _ Koushi thinks to himself. 

Out loud he says, “Why did you end it?”

“Because of Tenma.”

“Who’s Tenma?” 

“My ex.” 

Koushi gives Shouyou a sideways glance. Are those...tears forming at the corner of Shouyou’s eyes? He moves his eyes back to focus on the road and give Shouyou a bit of privacy. 

“Did you tell Tobio that?”

“Huh? No. I made up some excuse about feelings.”

“Well, Shouyou, I don’t want to pry, but...I think you should probably talk to Tobio. I’m sure if you told him the real reason you ended things, he’d be more understanding.”

Shouyou regards this and then says quietly, “I don’t like when he’s mean.”

“No one does,” Koushi says. “He was an absolute jerk to a friend the other day.”

He pauses, hesitant. Eh, where’s the harm? It’s the truth anyway.

“I don’t think he’s very happy that you ended things.”

Just above the humming engine of the car, Koushi hears Shouyou’s breath hitch in response.

* * *

“Who’s Tenma?”

Daichi stares, openmouthed. He had barely sat down after a long shift and now Koushi is searching his face with questioning eyes. 

“Uh...what?”

“Tenma. Who is he. Shouyou said he broke up with Tobio because of Tenma. So what happened. With Tenma. Tell me everything.”

“Agh, Koushi…” Daichi smacks a hand over his face. “If Shouyou wants you to know, he’ll tell you himself.”

“Daichi, this is serious! Tobio has been an absolute monster lately. He nearly made Takeda cry!” 

“I don’t see how your boss’ poor coping skills are your problem.”

Koushi slides off the couch and kneels between Daichi’s legs. He rests his chin on a knee and looks up adoringly at his lover.

“Dai-chan...please?”

Daichi’s eye twitches in self-restraint. His body can’t help but react to that luscious mouth now pouting so wickedly. 

“You’re actually just a nosy bitch who can’t help himself,” he says, grinning.

“Mmhm.” Koushi pushes his legs apart and nuzzles a cheek against his thigh.

Daichi gently pushes his head away. “I’m not telling, Koushi. It’s none of your business. Now get up here and give me a proper kiss.”

Koushi laughs his feathery laugh and clambers back onto the couch, resolving to find out about Tenma later.

* * *

“I’m sorry about the drunken phone last night,” Shouyou mutters, extending another apology bag of milk. 

Tobio takes it and says, “It’s fine. I’m glad you got back okay.”

“Thanks for calling Suga-san.”

“Mmhm.” Tobio continues to avoid eye contact, typing intently on his keyboard. Shouyou suspects he’s not actually writing anything. Just clacking away at keys to get him to leave.

Well, that’s fine. Shouyou can take a hint. 

“The meeting with the assistant secretary candidates are at 1:30. I know you didn’t have much to do with hiring me, but Shimizu-san and I figured you should be more involved this time around. Hope you can make it,  _ Kageyama-san _ .”

With that, Shouyou turns away and leaves. He can’t help but give the door a passive aggressive slam on his way out.

Tobio flinches, giving a heavy sigh. He knows he hasn’t been particularly pleasant lately, least of all to Shouyou. But he’s feeling a lot of anger and irritation and the poor, innocent bystanders of his life will just have to bear it for a while. He looks into the bag and sighs again. Pulls out a carton of milk to comfort himself and tries to forget the cold way Shouyou said his name.

* * *

_ “This is fucking ridiculous,” _ Shouyou thinks.

_ “So I started having a forbidden relationship with my boss, hand to end it because of my tragic past, am currently experiencing a lot of angst over said boss, and now...this?” _

If there’s a Kami up in heaven, he must surely be having a lot of fun, because Shouyou’s life cannot get even more shoujo-like in its structure.

Because standing before him, in consideration as his replacement, fresh-faced and slightly surprised, slightly longer hair and a more slender build than his muscular days playing volleyball, is none other than his ex-boyfriend: Udai Tenma. 

He can feel the fiery furnace of rage radiating off Kiyoko next to him. He feels something well up within his own stomach, but he’s not quite sure what emotion it is.

Shouyou summons every ounce of willpower he has in his tiny body to repress the stream of profanities that are threatening to gush out of him and opts for a friendly smile. 

“Udai-san! It’s been a while! How are you?”

“Oh! Shou...Hinata...I didn’t know you worked for Tobu.”

“Yep! Small world, right?”

“It really is!” Udai looks nervously at the incensed Kiyoko. “And you too, Shimizu-san! How are you doing?”

“Fine,” Kiyoko says sourly. “This way, please.” 

And so they walk together in awkward silence, the tension radiating off the three off them and drawing curious looks on their way to the meeting room.

It draws the most curious look of all out of Tobio, who is there waiting for them. Shouyou blanches upon seeing him. 

Of all the days for Tobio to actually listen to what he said, it had to be today. 

_ “Kami-sama, I don’t know what sin I’ve committed, but please forgive me,”  _ he prays,  _ “Please send an earthquake right now, so that I do not have to be in the same room as my ex-boyfriend and my boss-turned-lover-who-I-may-or-may-not-be-falling-for.”  _

Unfortunately, Kami-sama seems to be busy dealing with other prayers (hopefully child hunger and other, more important requests) and nothing happens, but Udai bowing deeply and greeting Kageyama politely.

“Oh. Um...nice to meet you, Udai-san,” he responds, distracted from staring at Kiyoko and Shouyou’s beleaguered faces. 

“Please,” he gestures. “Have a seat.”

The three join him at the table and Tobio shuffles through the documents in front of him. 

“So, Udai, why don’t you tell us a little bit about yourself?”

“Oh, sure! So I--”

As Udai begins to speak, Kiyoko can clearly see the vortex of panic swirling behind Shouyou’s eyes. She knows she must do something to prevent another “idiot-calling” incident 

“Excuse me, sir,” Kiyoko interjects. 

Tobio and Udai look at her with concern. 

“Yes?” Tobio asks.

“If he’s hired, Udai-san will be spending a lot of time with you, so I think it would be best if you do a one-on-one interview with him for now. Hinata-san and I will step out for a bit and give you two some privacy.”

Kiyoko then grabs Shouyou’s arm and practically drags him away. “We’ll be back!” she shouts. 

Tobio just blinks after them in confusion. His eyes flicker back to the expectant Udai. 

“Um...sorry about that. Let’s continue.” 

* * *

  
“I mean...what the actual fuck, Kiyoko?”

“I know, Shouyou! I know. But calm down, okay?”

The two of them whisper furiously in the meeting room next door. Shouyou paces, hands gripping the sides of his head in frustration.

“I can’t! He can’t work here! It’s not--”

“That’s not in our control, Shou!”

“Yes, it is!” Shouyou hisses. “Can’t we just tell Kageyama he’s incompetent? Like...say he’s a terrorist or something?

Kiyoko snorts at this idea, but regains her composure. “No, we can’t. You know that’s not fair. And…” 

She looks down at her hands, nervous. “You know as well as anyone that Udai is excellent as what he does.”

“Ugh, I know,” Shouyou says. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“Look, it’s not guaranteed he’ll be hired. There’s another candidate. For now, let’s just...get through this interview and we’ll figure out what to do later, okay?”

“Okay,” Shouyou murmurs. Kiyoko can’t help but feel a twinge in her heart at her friend’s obvious distress. She reaches over and hugs him tightly. 

‘Don’t worry. I’m here.”

“Thanks, Kiyoko,” he says against her shoulder. It comes out sounding more like “Dance, Ki-glo-glo,” but she knows what he said.

* * *

“We hope you two could chat enough!” Kiyoko says brightly as they come back into the room. “Kageyama-san, I know how busy you are, so Shouyou and I can conduct the rest of the interview if you like!”

Normally, Tobio would have taken her up on the offer. He doesn’t usually involve himself in hiring underlings, but something about Shouyou’s chalk-white, deathly expression is telling him not to go.

“If you don’t mind, Shimizu, I’d like to stay.” 

Kiyoko grits her teeth and gives a completely humorless smile. “Alright, then, sir!”

She turns to look at Udai, who gulps. Kiyoko’s usual mellow expression is gone, replaced with something shark-like and unfeeling. 

“Are you ready for my questions, Udai-san?” she asks sweetly. 

“Y-yes!” 

“Great! Then let’s get started!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What exactly happened between Shouyou and Udai? Find out on...the next episode of Wheretheheckismyjello effs around and writes a fanfic to avoid real-world responsibilities!


	12. Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luck you, you get a mini-bonus chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work has been tough lately (I’m a middle school teacher and while some of them are great, some of them are also little shits) and writing this fic has been a way for me to blow off some steam. So from the bottom of my heart: thank you for all the positive words and encouragement. <3
> 
> Also, I treat the first-name calling thing in my fic more casually than manga/anime because I noticed while watching Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru that the boyz call each other by their first names (and nicknames of course) without a lot of fanfare about it. And this is even before the life-changing events of the Hakone Ekiden. After doing five seconds of research, it also appears to not be as big of a deal for people who have a lot of dealings with international affairs, which the employees of Tobu definitely have. 
> 
> I can also just say tough titties I’m gonna stick with this convention because it’s my fic, but I do care a little about details like that. Okay, I hate long author’s notes, so I’m gonna end it right there. Enjoy.

Tobio shuts his office door with a puzzled look.

That...had been _weird_.

First was Shimizu and Hinata randomly leaving at the beginning of the interview, then Shimizu’s vicious glare while giving a Guantanamo-like interrogation to Udai, and then of course, there was Shouyou’s expression the whole time: a mixture of horror and revulsion every time he looked at Udai’s face.

There’s obviously no doubt that Hinata Shouyou and Udai Tenma have History. And it is not a pleasant one. 

A cavalcade of possibilities run through Tobio’s mind: does Udai owe Shouyou money? Is there a blood feud between their two families? Or perhaps--and here Tobio feels a flash of irritation--the two are ex-lovers who had a falling out?

He tries not to care, tries to tamp down the curiosity now niggling in the back of his mind. But every time he glances out of his window, he sees Shimizu and Shouyou whispering furtively to each other and this sets off another line of inquiry that leads nowhere. 

And so the rest of the afternoon goes this way, Tobio somehow knowing _less _about Shouyou at the end of the day than he did at the beginning.

One thing he knows for sure though is this: Tobio did not like Shouyou’s usual radiant smile replaced by the unhappy expression he had during Udai’s interview. He did not like it one bit.

* * *

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

* * *

Koushi hit Save on the file he’s working on and leans back to stretch. It’s been a long day, heck, a long week. One of his clients has been floated around in trade rumors and between finding out more information, holding his client’s hand through this time of crisis, and maintaining his budding relationship with Daichi, he hasn’t had a lot of time to relax. 

And he definitely doesn’t have time to do Tobio’s stalking for him, thinking back on yesterday’s strange request from his boss. 

Who is this Udai Tenma anyway? And why has he captured Tobio’s interest? 

Welp. He supposes he’ll find out more once Tadashi reports back.

He stands to get some blood flowing back in his legs and as he does so, the name pops up in his mind again. 

Udai Tenma.

Udai. 

Tenma.

Tenma.

An Udai Tenma whom Kiyoko apparently hates.

And with a jolt of realization, he grabs his phone and dials Daichi’s number.

* * *

Daichi peers at his phone. It’s weird to get phone calls nowadays, but even weirder to get one from his boyfriend at the very busy time of 2:30 PM. 

Overwhelming concern pushes him to quickly answer with an apprehensive “Hello?”

“Who the fuck is Udai Tenma? You  _ have  _ to tell me, Daichi!”

Daichi chokes.

“Wh-what?” he stammers, unsure if he heard Koushi correctly. To be fair, his boyfriend had been screeching, so perhaps he misunderstood.

Because there’s no fucking way the name of Shouyou’s ex-boyfriend just came out of Koushi’s mouth.

“Udai. Tenma. What happened with him and Shouyou. Tell me everything. Now.”

* * *

  
“Nii-san, what’s wrong?”

Shouyou looks up distractedly at his sister. Her unfinished pudding discarded in favor of looking at him with a worried expression.

“Ah...nothing. Just thinking about work.”

“Is Ushijima-san giving you a hard time?”

“No! No!” Shouyou laughs and rubs the back of his head, self-conscious under Natsu’s scrutiny. “I just have a lot on my mind that’s all. Sorry.”

“Okay,” Natsu finally says. Searching around for a light-hearted topic, she says, “Oh yeah! How’s your hot boss?”

Shouyou spits out the milkshake he had just slurped up. 

“Wh-what? Why are you asking? I don’t--I mean--I don’t know!”

Natsu raises an eyebrow at her now stammering, blushing brother, a bit of milkshake dribbling down his chin. 

“Aniki...” she says slowly. “Did something happen between you and Kageyama-san?”

“Something…? No! No! Of course not!” Shouyou turns away under the guise of wiping his face to try and hide his embarrassment, but too late Natsu can see the scarlet flush on his face and the dewy look in his eyes at the mention of Kageyama.

Natsu reaches across the table to pull at her brother’s cheeks, causing his eyes to water in pain. 

“Natsu! Owwww…”

“Shut up and tell me what happened.”

“I can’t both shut up  _ and  _ tell you want happened.” 

Natsu stretches the skin even further at this impudence and Shouyou has no choice but to cry out, “Okay, okay! Fine! I’ll tell you!”

So Shouyou tells her everything.

About the Just Sex arrangement.

And the abrupt end of the Just Sex arrangement.

And then the abrupt end of the end of the Just Sex arrangement that one Friday night.

And then the recommencing of the end of the Just Sex arrangement.

And then the cherry on top of the sundae, which is his ex-boyfriend potentially getting hired at Tobu.

At this, Natsu’s eyes narrow in anger. All of the news is a lot for her to process, but that hateful name worms itself through the noise and lodges itself like a nasty parasite in her brain.

Udai Tenma.

That fucker Udai Tenma.

* * *

  
Somehow or other, Natsu had convinced Shouyou to drink several cases of beer, consume enough karaage chicken to feed a small army, and then allow her to pass out on his couch warning him not to wake her up under any circumstances because tomorrow is Saturday and she’s gonna fucking sleep in dammit.

Shouyou, who did not partake in as much alcohol as his little sister--and judging by the amount she had put away, she’s definitely no longer little--just sat on the floor by her feet, his mind a swirl of thoughts. 

He’s in that dangerous zone between drunk and sober, functional enough to make perfectly coherent decisions, but without the self-control to make decisions that were  _ wise _ .

So he finds himself dialing a familiar number and wandering out of his apartment into the cool night air.

To his great disappointment, no one picks up. So he goes back inside with every intention to just sleep it all off.

But then he looks at his sister’s gently snoring face and makes the perfectly coherent but not very wise decision to turn her on her side, leave her a note, call a taxi, and give the driver the address to Kageyama Tobio’s condo.

* * *

“Please don’t hire him.”

Tobio looks down in astonishment at the tearful redhead in front of him. Assuming it had been another rude visit from Koushi, he had marched to the door furiously and had been nothing short of shocked to discover his guest to be Hinata Shouyou.

“Shouyou.”

“Tobio,” Shouyou grabs the front of his shirt in desperation. “Don’t hire Tenma. Please.”

Tobio looks around the hallway and quickly pulls him into his condo with a snarl. “What the hell are you doing here? Are you drunk  _ again _ ?”

“No!” Shouyou stumbles slightly as he is dragged inside. “Not drunk. Just tipsy.”

He touches the tip of his nose and looks at his finger, cross-eyed. “See? I can touch my nose.”

Tobio sighs and continues to pull him into the kitchen, where he pours Shouyou a glass of water. 

“Anyway, it’s not my fault,” Shouyou mumbles, gratefully accepting it. “Natsu made me.”

Tobio regards him carefully, noticing that despite a slight blush in his cheeks, Shouyou’s eyes seem mostly focused and alert. 

“Okay, fine. But that doesn’t answer my question. Why are you here?”

Shouyou looks slightly perplexed as he continues to sip his water. A shoulder comes up in a shrug. 

“I..I don’t know.” He gives a short laugh, drooling a bit of water on himself in the process. He seems really unable to keep liquids in his mouth today. 

Tobio watches the mess, horrified. He still can’t get used to how toddler-esque Shouyou can be. 

“I wanted to ask you not to hire Tenma. But now that I’m here and saying it out loud, I’m realizing it’s a completely insane thing to say.”

“Tenma? As in Udai Tenma?”

“Yeah.”

Tobio leans forward in a sudden movement and stares deeply at Shouyou, who fidgets uncomfortably. 

“Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why don’t you want me to hire him?”

Shouyou looks down at his now empty glass, wishing he hadn’t impulsively come here, hadn’t impulsively said ‘Please don’t hire him,’ wishing Tobio wasn’t so sexy intensely questioning him like that. 

But despite using up all three of his wishes, none of them come true. 

“Nothing,” he finally exhales. “It’s...it’s stupid. I’m being stupid. I’m sorry.”

He sets the glass down on Tobio’s kitchen island, the same one where they had their first make-out session, which he really should not be thinking of right now, and starts to back away.

“I’m--I’m gonna go. Please forget everything I said!”

And he whirls away to run out, but before he can, he feels a tight grip on his arm. 

“Oh no,” Tobio says. “I don’t think so.”

Shouyou looks up at his boss, a little afraid and definitely a lot turned on by the expression he sees. It’s a mixture of irritation and something else. Something heated and hungry.

“You did not come to my condo to make demands about who I can and cannot hire only to leave with no explanation.”

Shouyou relaxes and pulls closer. 

“He’s my ex. And we had a bad breakup.”

Tobio flinches. Ah. So that’s it.

“But it’s fine. It’s...totally unprofessional of me to hold on to the past. And Tenma…” Shouyou bites his lip in restraint. “ _ Udai _ is actually a really great worker. We’d be lucky to have him.”

“So please,” he says softly. “Just forget I said anything.”

And Tobio feels his heart breaking at how _ small  _ Shouyou sounds and he reluctantly loosens his grip. 

“What happened?” he asks. 

Shouyou jerks his head sharply at the question. Tobio backtracks, ashamed at his lack of tact. “Ah! I’m sorry--you don’t have to...you don’t have to tell me. I’m just--”

Shouyou takes a step towards Tobio and he immediately shuts his mouth. 

A thick silence pools between them.

Too late Tobio remembers who is in his house, remembers the not-too-distant-memory of this same person being in his bed, being in his arms. 

He starts when Shouyou reaches over to gently grab his hands. 

“Tobio.”

He watches, hypnotized, as Shouyou places Tobio’s hands on his cheeks. The redhead closes his eyes at the contact, sighing softly at the warmth.

“Tobio, kiss me.”

And Tobio’s body moves before his brain can even understand what he’s doing, pulling Shouyou towards him and kissing away the frown that had appeared on his mouth at the mention of Udai.

And he feels Shouyou melt against him, feels the same electricity pulsing low and charged as they embrace. 

He groans at the warm fingertips brushing past the edge of his pants and pressing against the tender skin there. His own hands wander underneath Shouyou’s shirt, earning soft mewls against his mouth. 

And their hands become a little more grabby, grasping at each other with fervor, Shouyou’s hand brushing against his growing erection and driving away all rational thought.

And all he can think of is getting rid of all the stupid clothes they’re both wearing and touching skin to skin, so he doesn’t realize right away that Shouyou is crying.

But then he feels a dampness against his cheeks and pulls away to see tears definitely streaming down the other man’s face.

“Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” he asks, baffled. 

“N-no,” Shouyou sniffs. “I just…”

And before Tobio can blink, Shouyou is pulling away and saying, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I...I gotta go.”

Then he was gone. And just as quickly as the heat had engulfed Tobio was it replaced with a chilling loneliness that left him cold in the places Shouyou had touched. 

* * *

“Fuck! Fuuuuuuck. Fuck.” 

The taxi driver looks back at Shouyou with concern. 

“You okay, kid?”

Shouyou pauses smacking his head against the back of the seat to open a bleary eye. “No, I’m not. I’ve made a complete mess of things.”

The driver nods knowingly. Someone taking a taxi on a Friday night when most lucid people would be taking public transport usually means the passenger is intoxicated and/or really wealthy. 

And judging by his passenger’s beer and chicken-stained sweats, he is not the latter. 

“It’s okay,” the driver says. “Mess is a part of life.”

Shouyou leans forward eagerly. “What’s your name, Driver-san?”

The driver gives a sharp grin and Shouyou can’t help but smile back. The man is tall and broad, bleached blonde hair pushed back with a headband. If Shouyou’s type weren’t decidedly dark-haired guys with piercing eyes, he would consider this one pretty attractive. 

He reminds Shouyou a bit of Daichi’s stolid reliability.

“You can call me Ukai.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of this chapter as an omake of sorts. Nothing really happened, but I wanted to put some words down. We’ll be back to our regularly irregularly scheduled programming next time.


	13. Suki Da Yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it even worth doing a chapter summary when the chapter is this short?
> 
> Or: The Blossoming Spring of A Young Girl's (Grown Ass Man's) Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some backstory and smut. The best combo.

It began during Shouyou’s first year of high school. No, actually. It began even before that. When he was in junior high, biking to school, and a flash of something caught his eye at the corner store.

So he had stopped to look at the scene on the television on display. And that was the first time he saw him. Shorter and more slight than every player on the court, but somehow, impossibly, dominating the match.

The Little Giant.

* * *

Maybe it was pathetic to go to this high school just because that’s where he is. But Shouyou didn’t care. Karasuno’s number 10 had already captured his heart. (And yes, Daichi had named his bar after their high school. As wonderful as the man is, he’s not known for his creativity). 

Udai Tenma had been just as impressive in person as on that little screen where Shouyou had first watched him. 

Tenma being a third-year and Shouyou being a first-year meant they only had one year together, so Shouyou made the most of it. He begged Tenma on the first day of practice to mentor him, his admiration and enthusiasm convincing the older boy to agree.

And over the months of grueling workouts and tough competition, the two had grown closer and closer, Shouyou’s admiration growing into something a little less innocent. 

Until finally, after one particularly exciting match, the two of them had decided to spend the night together to look at game film and the playful teasing turned into something heated and awkward and hormonal.

So Shouyou had spent the next few years chasing Tenma. Wearing his number to still feel connected to the older student now studying college and playing at Waseda. 

They met during winter and summer breaks, youthful rendezvous that simultaneously thrilled and frustrated Shouyou. Though the two of them had been together in the most intimate of ways, Tenma always felt just out of his reach.

And Tenma wasn’t his, he knew that. The two of them experienced other lovers and other relationships while they did the not-quite-friends-with-benefits dance.

So when they finally ended up working at the same company after he graduated and started  _ dating _ , as in  _ officially dating _ , Shouyou was so overjoyed he got blinded a bit by the sheer love he felt.

He loved Tenma’s ambition. It was one of the reasons he fell in love with the man in the first place, all those years ago through that television. But he did not realize Tenma would be so ambitious, he’d sleep with their boss to get a promotion and then shrug it off when Shouyou found out and confronted him about it.

“You know how cutthroat this field is,” Tenma had hissed, absolutely no remorse on his face. In fact, he was furious, as if Shouyou’s anger was completely misplaced and unjustified. “I thought you wanted me to succeed.”

Shouyou hadn’t known what to say, rage and sorrow coursing through him like molten lava, threatening to destroy the little island village that is his heart.

And Shouyou tried to stay, tried to get over it, knew he was in a good position at a great agency and didn’t want to lose it over Tenma. But it had been too difficult, borderline impossible, to show up to work everyday and see his ex. 

So he had quit and was forced to take a bunch of part-time jobs that had nothing to do with athletics until Kiyoko had mercifully recommended him for the position at Tobu.

And now the man is back in his life, his presence threatening to derail all that Shouyou had built up since they parted. 

All of these are the things he couldn’t say to Tobio when his boss had asked, “What happened?” 

But they are all things he spills now to his poor taxi driver who, to his credit, circles the block quite a few times and nods sympathetically during Shouyou’s epic. 

“I’m sorry, kid,” Ukai finally says at its conclusion. “That sounds like a lot.”

“Thanks for listening, Ukai-san,” Shouyou responds. “You should let me take you out for a drink sometime as a thank you.”

Ukai just smiles and passes long a business card with his contact info. 

“Sure thing.” And as Shouyou steps out of the taxi, he asks the redhead a question.

“Does this Kageyama person make you happy, Hinata-kun?”

“Um…” Shouyou’s not sure why he’s hesitating. He had already practically told this stranger his life story. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess he does.”

“If you have a chance at happiness, you should grab it. You never know when those chances will come by again. And if you let them go, you’ll regret it.”

Then he gives Shouyou another reassuring grin and flashes him the peace sign as he zooms away. 

* * *

Thankfully, Natsu had not woken up, so Shouyou just collapses on his bed, mind racing over Ukai’s parting words.

Tobio truly does make him happy. He hasn’t met anyone who challenged and titillated him in the way his boss did, their repartee always filling him with a contented headiness he hasn’t felt since--well--since…

Right. Back to the matter at hand. Which is his ex-boyfriend’s possible hiring at Tobu. Kiyoko had done her best not to verbally assault him during the interview, but she had done everything in her power to perturb Tenma. But it hadn’t worked. The man had stayed cool and professional, although occasionally wincing at Kiyoko’s harsh tone. He had also avoided eye contact with Shouyou, which Shouyou was grateful for. 

He might have ended up blubbering right then and there if those sharp gray eyes and had found their way on his, which would have made the interview even weirder than it already had been. 

And now Shouyou had done this very stupid horrible thing and had told Tobio not to hire him! Oh sure, he tried to take it back, but it’s hardly a comforting thought. He had already crossed the line by making the request in the first place and then  _ telling Tobio the reason why _ .

He sighs into his pillow, grimacing at his total lack of self-control. He really should explain himself to Tobio again. It wouldn’t be fair for him and Kiyoko to get involved in Temna’s hiring process with the very clear conflict of interest their past had presented. 

They were supposed to meet with the other potential candidate next week and Shouyou could only thank the gods he had no other scandalous exes whom it could possibly be. He still holds out hope that perhaps this second candidate will be better and he won’t have to worry about Tenma getting hired at Tobu at all.

_ “Although he might think he didn’t get hired because of me and then spread it around that I’m an unprofessional bitter ex-lover who can’t let go of the past and then Ushijima will hate me and fire me and then I’ll become a homeless junkie who has to sell my body to get my next fix and then…”  _

He eventually falls asleep, anxious thoughts turning into nightmares that haunt him until the morning.

* * *

Tobio also tossed and turned in his bed all night. 

Hinata. 

In kanji, he could read Shouyou’s name to mean “a sunny place.”

And how true it is, the man radiating bright light from his hair to his smile to the wonder in those big-brown eyes whenever he talked about anything that made him remotely happy.

Except right now, the usual brightness has been overshadowed by this Udai person.

He didn’t know what to do with the revelation that Shouyou’s potential replacement is also his ex-boyfriend. It seems awkward to hire the guy knowing this, but at the same time, he can’t really discriminate against someone who is actually really well-qualified for the job.

It’s a terrible dilemma with no easy answers.

Shoyou had insisted it was fine, that he wanted to put the past behind him, but Tobio is definitely not buying it.

The look of twisted pain on the redhead’s face when he had disclosed his and Udai’s past relationship was definitely anything  _ but  _ fine. 

And the memory of a sad Shouyou did nothing to alleviate Tobio’s worries. As much as he hates to admit it, the idea of anyone hurting that precious cinnamon roll of a man made Tobio’s gut roil in unpleasant ways, conjuring images of possibly punching a black-haired, slate-eyed person in the face. 

Although to be fair, maybe they had a bad break-up because of something the _ redhead _ had done. He’s not one for tact, after all. Maybe he showed up one night drunkenly demanding crazy things from Udai, which, for Shouyou, is  _ very  _ on brand. 

But Tobio knows that as reckless as Shouyou can sometimes be, he’s always the first to admit to a mistake and try and fix it. He thinks back on all the apology milk cartons he’s gotten and he can’t help but smile a little. The sweet mixture of Shouyou’s embarrassed blush and pouting lips warming him right up and--

\--fuck. 

It’s definitely a bad idea to think about those lips. 

Because now Tobio can’t  _ stop  _ thinking about those lips.

And how they feel on him. 

How hot and filthy and tender they can be when they’re working their way down Tobio’s neck and chest and stomach and…

With a groan, Tobio rolls onto his back and slides his hand in his boxers.

Where was he? Oh yeah. Shouyou’s mouth.

Shouyou’s mouth landing wet, sloppy kisses on his cock. Furtively, then boldly, licking down his shaft and sucking on his balls.

Tobio moans again, pleasure rushing everywhere as he strokes himself to the thought of Shouyou pursing his lips tight and then pushing Tobio into the wet heat of him and it’s almost as good as fucking. 

Almost. 

And this sets off even more indulgent thoughts of sliding into Shouyou, watching the redhead come undone, almost cross-eyed from how  _ full  _ he is of Tobio. 

And it’s too easy to conjure up the sounds Shouyou makes, all high-pitched and whiny and filling up the hollowness inside Tobio’s chest with something warm and fond and loving.

Love. 

Tobio gasps as the word pops in his head and then out of his mouth.

“Shouyou, I love--”

And then before he knows it, he’s coming all over himself while he imagines Shouyou crying out his name-- _ Tobio! I love you, Tobio! _ \--his hips jerking erratically, head slamming back into his pillow.

He lays there, sticky and panting for a long moment. 

“Fuck!” he says out loud. “Fuuuuuuck. Fuck.”

And Tobio knows he’s in trouble. And he doesn’t even have an amazing taxi driver to listen to his woes. 

* * *

He does, however, have Sugawara Koushi. So, after doing the requisite cleaning up of bodily fluids, he calls his friend. 

Fortunately, Koushi never puts his phone on silent because one never knows the kind of sports emergency one has to wake up for.

Which is what he thinks it is when he sees Tobio’s name on the caller ID.

“Tobio? What is it? Are you okay?”

Daichi groans next to him, so Koushi makes quick work of rolling off the bed to continue the conversation in the living room. 

He’s just right out the door when Tobio says, “I’m in love with Hinata.”

Koushi freezes. 

Then fist pumps silently to himself.

“Is that so?” he says to the phone as he closes the door behind him. 

“You sound smug. Why do you sound smug?”

“I don’t!” Koushi protests, making himself comfortable on the couch. It’s definitely not because Ryuu, Yuu, and he have a bet going on that he has just won. 

“I’m just surprised,” he says. “I knew you liked him, but  _ love  _ seems so…”

Completely predictable, he thinks to himself.

“...unexpected,” he finishes lamely. “Since when?”

“I don’t know, I just realized it now,” Tobio replies, staring at his ceiling. He stretches out a hand and covers up the light with his broad palm. 

If only it were that easy to blot out the sun.

But it isn’t. 

So Tobio is forced to admit to his friend how that sun is currently making him into complete and total toast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s a short chapter I’m sorry but this week is going to be VERY busy and I figured better to update with a short chapter sooner than make you wait for a long one much later. Plus I, like Tobio, have lots to think about what to do next with the story and how to pace some major plot developments I’m planning. So thanks for your patience and hopefully the next chapter will be more substantial.


	14. Wow this chapter took so long so it better be good, right? No. Sorry. It's just as mediocre as the others.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't even know what this chapter is. Just a lot of stream-of-consciousness-writing. So there's your summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wooooow sorry this took so long. Blame work.

  
For what may be the 500th time, Tobio finds himself looking at Shouyou’s wild orange hair as he prostrates himself in a deep bow. 

“I’m really sorry again for the other night!” the redhead cries out. “I wanted to get you milk, but I read an article that said the company who makes your favorite milk uses cancer-causing chemicals and I didn’t want you to get cancer and I also don’t know if you like other brands of milk, so I didn’t get anything and I’m sorry!” 

Warm affection overwhelms Tobio. Why did he have to fall in love with such a clumsy, ridiculous, adorable, mess of a man? 

_ “It’s probably karma for all the times I yelled at my volleyball teammates,”  _ he ponders. 

“It’s fine, Sh--Hinata,” he says. “You don’t have to get me milk every time you do something stupid. You’d run out of money.”

Shouyou momentarily sticks out a tongue at him before realizing he’s supposed to be apologizing. 

“Please forget everything I said about Udai. I’m not holding any grudges against him or anything like that, so please give him a fair chance.”

“Okay,” Tobio agrees. Shouyou smiles with relief. 

“Great! I’ll go back to work now!” 

“Wait!” 

Shouyou turns back, brows raised questioningly. Tobio swallows. He had no reason to stop Shouyou from leaving, but had simply shouted out to get the man to stay a little longer.

“Uh...um…how’s it going? With Ushijima-san.” 

“Really good!” Shouyou says. “We re-negotiated his contract and got him a raise. I was really nervous because it was my first time, but Suga-san helped me a lot.”

“Th-that’s good,” Tobio says lamely. A long pause.

“Is that all, Kageyama-san?” 

“Ah…” Tobio wracks his brains for any other reason to keep Shouyou in his office. And maybe get him to come a little closer.

“Do you want to get lunch later?” he finally blurts out. Shouyou stares at him as if he had suddenly sprouted another head.

Which Tobio kind of feels like he has. A head that doesn’t think before it speaks. 

“Huh?”

_ “Fuck,”  _ Tobio swears internally. He had definitely not meant to invite Shouyou to lunch, but the words seemed natural to say. As if they had been there all along, just waiting for a vulnerable, infatuated Tobio to say them.

“Because I want to make sure you’re getting all the help you need,” he says quickly. “And also start discussing how we can acquire more clients for you--especially once we hire your replacement.”

“Oh!” And the sunny smile appears, bathing Tobio in its golden light. “Okay! I’d love to!”

“Okay, great,” Tobio says with a sigh of relief. “I mean. Whatever. Good, I guess. Bye.”

_ “Oh for fuck’s sake, Tobio,”  _ he thinks.  _ “Get it together.”  _

Shouyou laughs a little. “Okay, later then!” Tobio thinks he might die from sheer embarrassment.

Shouyou finally shuts the door behind him, so Tobio carefully gets up, closes the blinds to cover his glass windows, and then bangs his head against the desk. 

* * *

Shouyou gulps at the sight in front of him. The other candidate for his current position is a large, intimidating wall of a man with a face chiseled from granite. 

“N-nice to meet you, Aone-san!” he exclaims, stretching out his hand as a greeting. Much to his surprise, the man foregoes the handshake and opts to bow. 

It was kind of funny--this guy who could probably crush Shouyou’s head in one of his huge, huuuuuge hands bowing in greeting. 

“My pleasure,” Aone rumbles. 

“Uh, the interview room is this way!” Shouyou squeaks, bouncing away before he says anything ridiculous like “How do you fit in your bed?” and “How’s your mom doing after she gave birth to you?”

  
The three of them sit in the room afterwards to de-brief how the interview went.

“He’s a great candidate,” Tobio declares, giving a sideways glance at a still awed Shouyou.

“Yeah!” Shouyou agrees enthusiastically. “Not to mention he has a lot of connections in the volleyball world because he played in college.”

"It's gonna be tough to choose between him and Udai." 

A tense silence fills the room. 

Shouyou gives a nervous laugh. "Well, I think either one would be a good fit. I don't think we can go wrong."

Kiyoko stares tersely at Tobio. "Kageyama-san, I have something to say about Udai. He--"

"Leave it there, Kiyoko," Shouyou interrupts. His tone is sharp, so unlike the usual cheerfulness he says everything with. 

Tobio watches the two of them awkwardly. Something he is not privy to is communicated in a long stare between them. 

“I was thinking,” he finally announces slowly, “Since there seems to be a conflict of interest between Udai and you two, it would only be proper to have him be interviewed by other people. So he can get a fair evaluation.” 

“That’s a great idea, Kageyama-san!” Shouyou exclaims with relief. “I definitely support it.” 

Kiyoko glares at Shouyou. “If I may, Kageyama-san,” she says. “What’s wrong with having our input? We know him from before, so we know what he’s done in previous companies. Letting you know would just be protecting Tobu.”

“He comes with only the highest recommendation from his previous workplaces,” Tobio says shortly. “I do not hire people based on gossip, Shimizu-san.”

“That’s right,” Shouyou agrees hurriedly. “It should only be based on whether he’s qualified for the job. We’ll give him a call and explain the situation. Kiyoko, we should get back to work now.”

Protesting while Shouyou drags her out, Kiyoko shoots Tobio another cold look as if to say: “Just try and hire Udai Tenma. I fucking dare you.”

Tobio flinches and looks away.

* * *

“Why didn’t you let me tell Kageyama that Udai is a rat bastard?” Kiyoko hisses as they return to their desks. 

“Because! I kind of accidentally showed up at his place drunk and told him Udai is my ex.”

“What? Shouyou!” After so many years of friendship, Shouyou still doesn’t fail to surprise Kiyoko with his complete and total lack of self-restraint. 

“Yeah! So...I don’t want it to get around that I prevented somebody’s hiring just because I’m a bitter ex-boyfriend, okay? I’m just starting out as a sports agent. I can’t have my reputation be ruined already!”

Kiyoko groans and puts her head in her hands. “And you didn’t think showing up at your boss’ place drunk would also do that?”

Shouyou pauses and considers this point. “Weeeellll….” he says. 

For a second, Kiyoko rolls her eyes so hard Shouyou thinks she looks possessed. But then light gray eyes are back on his with a soft look of concern.

“I’m just trying to look out for you, Shou. I know you don’t want Udai to work here and, frankly, I don’t either. So it would just be for the best if we don’t hire him.”

A  _ ding! _ from the elevator signals the return of their CEO. Kiyoko sighs and returns to her work. 

“We’ll talk about this later,” she whispers. 

Pretending to be engrossed in a document, Shouyou says nothing.

* * *

Pretending eventually turns into real engrossment and Shouyou is barely paying attention to his surroundings by the time lunch rolls around. 

He had completely forgotten Tobio’s invitation until he looks up to see his boss looking shyly at him.

“Kageyama-san, can I--oh!” 

A deluge of happiness drowns Shouyou at the realization that Tobio is waiting for him. Because he had invited Shouyou to lunch. Blushing at how excited he suddenly feels, Shouyou scrambles to put his things away. 

“Sorry for making you wait, Kageyama-san!” he exclaims as he gets up to join his boss. “I just got caught up in something.”

“‘S fine,” Tobio says, looking pointedly everywhere but Shouyou. 

“So where are we going?” he says curiously, jogging a little to catch up with Tobio’s long strides. 

Tobio notices and slows his place. Shouyou notices Tobio slowing down for him. While this would normally irritate him (what, you think I’m not fast enough to walk with you?), instead it makes him glad that Tobio is being considerate of him.

_ “Oh for fuck’s sake, Shouyou,”  _ he thinks.  _ “Get it together.”  _

“There’s a café across the street Koushi and I usually go to. They have good sandwiches.” 

They get into the elevator and Tobio is careful not to stand too close, but the small space does nothing to calm down his jackhammer heartbeat.

“Ooh, okay! I’m excited.”

“For sandwiches?”

Shouyou pouts at the smirk on Tobio’s face. 

“Yes for sandwiches! You’re the one who hyped them up in the first place, Bakageyama!”

Too late Shouyou realizes what he said. He smacks a palm against his forehead. He really, really needs to think before he speaks. 

But there’s just something about Tobio that makes him unguarded, as if he can say whatever without fear of consequence. 

He looks up at his boss with a nervous grin. 

“What did you just call me?” 

* * *

Okay so maybe there are consequences.

Because the elevator doors open to the lobby and Koushi finds himself experiencing  déjà vu at the scene before him: an incensed Tobio pulling on the hair of an apologetic Shouyou.

“Agh I said I was sorry already, stupid Kageyama, let go!”

“I can’t believe you just called me stupid again, you dumbass!” 

“Ahem.”

The two stop bickering to see a snickering Koushi. 

Shouyou immediately leaps at the chance to be rescued. “Suga-san! Help!” 

He bolts away from Tobio to hide behind his gray-haired savior. 

“Oh my goodness,” he says, amused. Tobio does not miss the mischievous twinkle in his eye as he gives Tobio a Look. “Tobio, stop bullying Shouyou. He’s your star agent, you know.”

“Die, Koushi,” is all Tobio says as he starts to briskly walk away.

“Wait up, Kageyama-san!” Shouyou says. He turns to Koushi. “Ah, Suga-san! Kageyama-san and I are going to eat lunch and talk about me getting new clients. Do you want to join?”

Fortunately, Shouyou has his back to his boss and misses the death glare Tobio gives Koushi.

Koushi laughs and says, “Thank you for the invitation, Shouyou, but I actually took an early lunch today. I have a meeting right now.”

“Ah, okay.” Koushi doesn’t miss the redhead’s clear disappointment. The man really is so cute. No wonder Tobio’s in love. He’s always had a penchant for small, adorable things. Even if those small, adorable things usually run away in fear. 

Here’s one that didn’t run though. One that faced Tobio head-on with an attitude so big Koushi can’t believe that tiny body could contain it all.

He can’t wait for these two to get their shit together.

He pats Shouyou on the head and says, “Next time.”

“Next time then!” 

And then Tobio is yelling “Oi, dumbass, hurry up!” and Shouyou runs off to join him. 

Koushi watches the two of them get back to their argument and smiles quietly to himself. It’s nice to see his friend so happy.

* * *

Tobio wishes he had the foresight to stop Shouyou from ordering a fruit sandwich. Because now, there’s a bit of whipped cream  _ right there _ on the corner of his lips and it’s taking all of Tobio’s willpower not to lean over and lick it off. 

He decides to throw a napkin in the man’s face and grumpily scold him instead.

“Wipe your face, idiot. You eat like a toddler.”

“Do not!” Shouyou ignores the napkin and sticks his tongue out to lick the cream off. 

Tobio swears his heart stops when he sees the little pink appendage wriggling around in vain because the son of a bitch is licking the _ wrong side of his mouth. _

“Other side,” he hisses, looking away. 

“Woops!” 

Shouyou continues with the obscene display, fully knowing the effect it’s having on Tobio. And how could he not? It’s clear from the tips of his burning red ears to his intense glare at the table how very turned-on his boss is.

He feels some regret for teasing the man, but it doesn’t compare to how happy it makes Shouyou to see Tobio flustered and nervous like a schoolgirl. 

“Did I get it all?” he asks, glint in his eye. 

“Y-yeah,” Tobio mumbles. Shouyou nearly bursts out laughing. But he figures doing so might lead to getting fired, so he settles for a wide grin. 

“Thanks!” He continues to chow down on his sandwich. “And you were right, by the way. This sandwich is super good!” 

“Unh,” Tobio grunts in assent. He sips his tea for lack of anything else to say. He’s never been good at small talk--even less so now that he’s realized his feelings for Shouyou. 

Fortunately, his companion is more than capable of holding a conversation by himself. 

Tobio finds himself contentedly listening to the endless questions and exclamations and random side tangents that make up their lunch. He even finds himself laughing once or twice, although of course he quickly composes his face back to a neutral expression whenever it happens. 

He can’t be so obvious for god’s sakes. 

And he catches himself staring at Shouyou licking his lips only once or twice--maybe thrice (or four times). 

* * *

  
  


Tobio replays the memory later as he reclines on the couch with a sigh. After lunch was a busy affair and Tobio had to stay at the office quite late to deal with various issues that came up during the day. 

Now he’s exhausted and debating with himself about ordering delivery for a late dinner of curry when he starts to feel a creeping loneliness. Thoughts of a fiery redhead occupy him and he’s just about to get up to make a peanut butter sandwich when his doorbell rings. 

Who the hell is visiting him at this hour?

For a moment his heart skips a beat. Could it be--?

He shakes his head in wonder. 

No way. 

Tries his hardest to compose himself before he slowly walks up to his door.

* * *

  
  


“Get in, loser, we’re having a sleepover!” 

Tobio just gapes in silence as Koushi, Ryuu, and Yuu push past him and march into his condo carrying what seems to be the entire corner konbini with them. 

“What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing here?”

“You’re in love for the first time in a long ass while, so we’re obviously going to eat ice cream and gossip about it,” Ryuu declares as they commandeer Tobio’s living room, dumping snacks and sleeping bags onto the floor. 

Outraged, Tobio turns to Koushi and hisses, “You told them?”

“No!” Yuu exclaims, throwing his tiny body in front of Koushi. “We saw you two eating at the café and your obvious boner at him licking whipped cream off his face made us all very uncomfortable.”

“What! I wasn’t--we weren’t--!” 

Tobio splutters in the face of Yuu’s completely true accusation. His friends leer with identical expressions of: Yes, we know you’ve got it bad for little Hinata Shouyou, so just accept your fate and spill the tea.

So Tobio does.

And amidst the eye-rolling he does at his friends’ whooping and hollering, he finds himself feeling relieved and comforted at finally Talking it Out. 

Not that he’d ever admit it.

* * *

It’s a cold evening, but Ueno Park is still busy with sightseeing tourists. Shouyou finds himself comforted by the hustle and bustle around him as he walks down the lantern-lit path, toting his volleyball.

He’s not quite sure what brought him here tonight. All he knows is that his mind was swirling with thoughts of Kageyama and Udai and whether he should get up and make a bowl of tamago kake gohan and before he knew it, he was taking one of his many worn volleyballs from the closet and marching out of his apartment complex to go the park. 

Tossing a ball to himself and practicing spikes is a tested-and-tried method for whenever his mind feels like this. Hazy and slippery, like trying to find footing on the sharp slimy rocks at the bottom of the river. 

So he has feelings for Kageyama.

WHACK!

The ball bounces on the wet grass and he chases after it to toss up another one.

Feelings of what?

Attraction definitely.

Affection most certainly.

Love?

WHACK!

Shouyou laughs to himself at the word. He didn’t have angsty manga-like restrictions of never falling in love again because of his sordid past, but he is more cautious now. A bit more wary of that word. 

Love.

WHACK! 

Tobio seems a kind enough guy.

But so did Tenma.

He definitely has chemistry with Tobio.

But he also had chemistry with Tenma. 

So these usual markers are definitely not enough to persuade him that this is True Love or Fate or Whatever Fanfic Nonsense the Author Wants to Impose on the Protagonist This Chapter. 

After the fiasco with Tenma, Shouyou had decided to put himself first, make sure he’s happy and secure as an individual before getting into a relationship with someone else. 

He’s not quite sure he’s at that phase yet.

So maybe it’s for the best if he just continues to keep things professional with his boss.

His incredibly hot, fantastic in the sack, absolutely electrifying, perfect setting partner boss.

WHACK!

This time the sound of the ball hitting flesh is not from it hitting his palm, but his face. 

Because he was distracted with the image of a shirtless Tobio setting for him on the court. 

And goddamn that’s an image that makes it very hard for Shouyou to want to keep things professional.

* * *

  
“Okay, well, look. It always works out somehow in shoujos right? You’re the fucking CEO, can’t you just snap your fingers and magically make it okay to date your employee?”

Tobio can’t help but groan at Ryuu’s utter disregard for the Very Necessary Rules in Place to Prevent Workplace Harassment. 

“I don’t know,” Yuu interjects, brazenly scooping ice cream out of the container they’re  _ supposed to be sharing  _ and shoving the spoon into his mouth. “There’s something kind of hot about keeping it secret and forbidden.”

He waggles his eyebrows suggestively in Tobio’s direction. 

Tobio just shudders. (Although internally he agrees).

Koushi, maintaining his solid reputation as the Voice of Reason, deliberates carefully before saying, “Just quit. You don’t like being Tobu’s CEO anyway.”

At this, Tobio can’t help but snort in laughter. 

It’s the most ridiculous suggestion.

Yet also the one that totally hits the mark.

Being an only child--an only son no less--of a successful father is an epic responsibility. Due to his years in America, Tobio’s father had picked up the Western-idea of having a scion and passing on his legacy to his kin. 

It’s an unusual thing to do in Japan, where being someone’s son counts less than successors who prove themselves worthy and are eventually adopted into the family whose companies they will overtake. 

But Tobio’s father refuses to seek out anyone besides his son. And so Tobio finds himself being shaped according to his father’s vision, never really taking a moment to figure out what it is he truly wants. 

He’s lived a spartan lifestyle up ‘til now, his only indulgence the hundreds of shoujo and josei and yes, there’s BL and yaoi in there too, that he reads and watches. 

But now there’s a new indulgence in his life.

Someone so decadent and luxurious he makes Tobio’s head swim with excessive pleasure.

Koushi understands that Tobio has to reckon with and quite seriously, with the authority of a loving friend who’s been there through thick and thin, says to him, “Fuck the rules, fuck your Dad, fuck everyone else. What is it that you want with Shouyou? You should figure that out and do what makes you happy.”

Tobio takes that in quietly. Eventually, the somber mood lifts and the four of them reminisce and talk shit and eat so much Pocky that Tobio finds himself full and unsettled.

So when his trespassers--guests--finally fall asleep, he sneaks out to Ueno Park for a solitary walk.

* * *

And of course they run into each other.

It’s quite late--early in the morning, really--when they run into each other.

Shouyou is pink-cheeked and sweaty and Tobio can’t help but think about how pretty he looks, eyes sparkling and huffing from exertion. 

“Are you stalking me?” Shouyou grins at his own wisecrack. Tobio smiles along with him. 

“I live right there, dumbass.” He points at his complex in the distance, visible from where they stand, taller than any trees obstructing their view. 

They stand, silently facing each other for the longest of moments.

Finally, one of them speaks. Voice cracking from exhaustion but firm in its resolve.

“Do you want to date?”

* * *

  
“Okay, I see. I understand. Of course I’m happy to come in for another interview.”

Tenma sighs to himself as he makes an appointment with the secretary on the phone. He did not expect this bump in the road that Shouyou presented, but he’s had to deal with more uncomfortable situations before. 

He didn’t let Shouyou get in the way of his success then and he certainly won’t do so now. He hangs up with a click and then smiles at the man sitting across the desk from him. 

“A little hindrance isn’t he? That Hinata Shouyou.”

“Don’t worry,” Tenma replies smoothly. “He won’t be a problem. I’ll get that job at Tobu.”

Oikawa Tooru smiles. It’s not a very nice smile. It is predatory. Bloodthirsty. 

“Good. I leave it to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TWO cliffhangers in a row? Whatever will this world come to??? How cruel, author-san! Etcetera. Thanks for reading.


	15. Hidzuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the two of them start dating F I N A L L Y. GOD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh boy my life exploded. Some shit at work, a little bit of the flu, and also a dose of personal stuff. A cocktail of awful. So uh. Yeah. Enjoy.

Kissing Tobio is always such a pleasure. Thick honeyed warmth and a taste that made Shouyou squirm with desire. 

He doesn’t think he’s ever had kisses like the ones he has with his boss, but he’s not sure. It’s so easy to forget that he probably felt this way, once upon a time, when he was still with Tenma.

And it’s so easy to forget about Tenma now, as the cold Tobio’s hands gently holding him close contrasting so sharply to the heat of their mouths.

And it’s hot and overwhelming and comforting all at once. 

They pull apart, after a while, breathing hard and dewy-eyed.

“So...” Tobio says breathlessly. “Yes?”

Shouyou blinks at him in a daze. Yes? Yes to what?

Too quickly the warmth is washed away from the chilling realization that  _ his boss _ just asked him if he wanted to start dating.

And without thinking, Shouyou had just surged forward to kiss him in response. 

He’s not quite sure why he did that.

It might have been the vulnerable look in Tobio’s eyes when he asked. Or the small voice, frightened, but also sure, in which he asked. 

Either way, Shouyou just felt a rush of affection carry him towards a surprised Tobio.

“I...I don’t know,” he finally stammers. “I can’t believe you’re asking me.”

Tobio huffs out a sigh in slight frustration. 

“I obviously like you, stupid. This is what you do when you like someone.”

“Oh.” A sleet of thoughts barrage Shouyou and his mind races to catch up with them. 

“You said…” Here Tobio looks down at his feet, pink coloring his cheeks. “You said you were starting to develop feelings and...it’s the same for me.” 

He confesses all this without meeting Shouyou’s eyes, clearly uncomfortable with this level of honesty. 

The subject of the confession is not quite sure how to take all of this. But a familiar giddiness rises up in his chest. It’s the nervous excitement right before a volleyball match, when anything and everything could happen and Shouyou just has to seize the moment in his hands.

He steps closer to Tobio and lays a hand on the taller man’s arm. 

“I used to work with Udai,” he says gently. “When we broke up, it was really, really hard for me to stay at the company. So I left. I don’t want the same thing to happen with you. I  _ love  _ working at Tobu.”

Tobio flinches. Ah, so that explains the hesitancy in continuing with their relationship. It’s his turn to process, not quite sure how to deal with this new information. Should he reassure Shouyou that no, no, the same thing won’t happen? But of course, he couldn’t. 

“But I like you. I like what we have,” Shouyou continues, looking up at him now with the full ferocity of those eyes. “And I think it would be worth trying.” 

At this, Tobio feels a mixture of sudden relief and anxiety. Permission being granted brought images of a relationship and all of the affection that came with it. But also came the doubt. What if it  _ didn’t  _ work out? What if he hurts Shouyou? Or Shouyou hurts him? If they hurt each other and ruin an unsatisfying, but nevertheless peaceful status quo?

He looks again at those eyes. They shine with the signature Hinata bravado and in a moment of clarity, they erase all of Tobio’s fears. How could one worry when clearly Shouyou will carry him? He can trust his new partner to make the impossible possible, as he’s already done so many times. 

All out of words from the fatigue of his earlier confession, Tobio opts to embrace Shouyou in response. 

* * *

Their lovemaking is more intense, emotional. The two of them are quieter than usual, concentrated entirely on the feeling of each other’s heat. 

Tobio’s hands shake from nerves as they stroke Shouyou’s sensitive skin. He takes his time, deliberating on the outline of a rib (here Shouyou giggles), the jut of a hipbone (here Shouyou inhales sharply), and lightly rubbing the place where pelvis meets thigh (here Shouyou moans and it’s a thing of beauty).

Shouyou, in contrast, is grabby and demanding, leaving white imprints where he squeezes Tobio’s wrists, his thighs, the crook of his neck, until Tobio is left gasping with desire. 

“Shouyou,” Tobio murmurs in wonder. The redhead is stunning, practically radiant. Panting with desire and strong legs wrapped around Tobio. 

Shouyou opens his eyes, barely registering, and responds, “Hm?” 

“Look at me.” 

So Shouyou does. Even though it’s difficult not to shut his eyes in pleasure when Tobio pushes into him slowly, slowly, slowly, savoring the pressure and warmth. 

“Fuuuuuuuck,” is Shouyou’s long exhale when Tobio is completely inside of him. 

Tobio smirks. “That good huh?”

Shouyou says nothing. Merely flexes in response. The sudden tightness elicits a deep moan from Tobio.

Shouyou winks. 

“That good huh?”

Tobio rolls his eyes. Pulls back and slams his hips  _ hard  _ into the redhead, who makes an even louder sound than Tobio did before.

At this, Tobio loses his mind. All of the longing and want breaking down all carefulness until the two of them rock faster and faster and faster together, both of them crying out, clutching at each other and sloppily kissing, sounds spilling into each other’s mouths. 

“Stop! Stop--” 

Tobio slows and jerks back. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m gonna--” Shouyou pants, wrapping his arms around his lover, “It feels so good. I don’t want it to end.” 

Tobio puts his head down and laughs by Shouyou’s ear. A genuine, burst of joy that Shouyou hasn’t heard before. 

He punches Tobio lightly on the shoulder. “Don’t laugh, Bakageyama!” 

Tobio rolls over onto his back and pulls Shouyou on top of him, still chuckling. Sitting up, Tobio leans forward to whisper in Shouyou’s ear, “Don’t worry. There’s more where that came from.”

Normally, Shouyou would have rolled his eyes at such a corny line, but the combination of Tobio’s low voice and warm breath made him shudder with anticipation instead. Eager to continue, Shouyou pushes Tobio’s cock into him, earning a satisfied moan. 

The two of them stare at each other, almost unseeing in the haze of pleasure as Shouyou rides Tobio with a carefulness that belied his usual audacious, devil-may-care approach. Because for Shouyou, this is not a moment to rush. It’s a moment to savor, so savor it he does, until his the pressure built inside him whines for release. 

Soft moans and little breathes become loud, broken sobs of each other’s names and vulgar profanities, skin glistening with sweat, and Shouyou’s hair somehow becoming even more of a mess. 

And when Shouyou climaxes, he spends an eternity wrapped up in the incandescent white-hot pleasure that came with the moment.

* * *

The first thing Koushi notices when he wakes up is that Tobio is gone.

The second thing he notices is that Ryuunosuke drools. A lot. 

So he pulls out his phone and takes a photo of the giant wet spot by Ryuu’s snoring mouth. Then, finished with the task of collecting blackmail material, goes to peek into Tobio’s bedroom.

It is curiously empty. He wanders back out into the kitchen to get a glass of water and sends his friend a text.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Koushi stares at his phone.

Then looks up at the shining gleam of Tobio’s very fancy, very expensive espresso machine. 

Curls his lips into a smirk and requests a mocha.

* * *

  
  
Tobio cradles his face in his hand and groans. 

Great. Now he has to go get his friends coffee. 

He glances down at the tuft of red sleeping soundly on his chest. Warmth blooms in his stomach at the realization that yes, indeed, Shouyou had agreed to start dating him. And yes, indeed, they did  _ that  _ last night. 

And  _ that.  _

And also  _ that _ .

He blushes in spite of himself and wriggles uncomfortably in the newness of it all. He isn’t used to feeling this much affection, this much desire. His movement stirs Shouyou awake, which is somewhat of a shame, but not really. 

Shouyou blinks sleepily through gunk-crusted eyes. Tobio thinks he might be the most adorable creature he’s ever met.

“Kageyama…” 

“I have to go,” he responds. “My friends are still at my place and wondering where I am.”

“Mmmph” is all Shouyou says in response as he nuzzles closer and oh my lord Tobio’s heart might just explode. 

The two of them lay still for a moment, making no noise except for their synced breathing. 

“C’mon, dumbass. I gotta go.” 

Shouyou huffs in frustration, but rolls off and loses the blessed warmth of his--lover? Boyfriend? Boss he’s started dating? 

That’s something for them talk about later, he supposes. For now, his lover/boyfriend/boss is putting on his pants and looking disheveled, but still so, so hot. 

Shouyou scrunches his nose in annoyance. He’s pretty sure no one should be this attractive first thing in the morning. God knows  _ he’s  _ disgusting. 

Tobio runs a hand through his hair, looking around the room to make sure he doesn’t leave anything. Finally, his eyes land on Shouyou, who is now buried deeply in his blanket. 

He leans over to give the lump a goodbye kiss. 

Shouyou stirs, but stays buried. Although definitely not the type to feel shy, he’s certainly a little apprehensive now in the harsh glare of the day. A part of him is cursing him for the reckless decision to go ahead with this relationship, while another part of him is celebrating with confetti. And then there’s a third part that’s just hungry.

“Do you want to come over later?” Tobio says in a low voice, trying to sound nonchalant, like he doesn’t really care. Shouyou can do whatever. 

Shouyou’s head pops out from under the covers. “I’m hanging out with Natsu today.”

“Ah,” Tobio replies, trying (and failing miserably) to not sound disappointed. “That’s...nice.”

“Don’t worry,” Shouyou says. “I won’t tell her about this.” 

Tobio starts at this comment. It is unwarranted, but laced with subtext. 

“O-okay then. That’s probably for the best. And...you don’t have to worry about me telling anybody either.” 

“Okay.”

The two of them stare at each other awkwardly. There’s something unreadable in Shouyou’s eyes as he scrutinizes Tobio carefully. 

“Okay. Well. I’ll see you later,” Tobio finally says. 

Shouyou sits up. Grins widely and reaches out to him. They link hands in quiet understanding before Tobio pulls away and leaves. Shouyou listens to fading footsteps and the quiet click of his front door closing. 

He collapses back on his bed with a sigh. A loud buzz from his phone eventually breaks up his reverie. He looks at the screen to see a message from Kiyoko.

Oh God. Kiyoko. 

He’ll have to tell Kiyoko. If he didn’t, she would figure it out anyway and then be mad at him for trying to keep it a secret. 

Shouyou sighs and swipes to read the message. Kiyoko can probably figure it out through the phone while he’s texting back. He’s gonna say something or put it too many emojis or something and she’ll  _ know _ .

And once Kiyoko knows, she’s definitely gonna kill him.

* * *

“You slut,” Koushi declares as Tobio finally comes back with a tray full of drinks.

“Excuse me?” Tobio asks, looking around at the three of them in various stages of sleepiness. Ryuu had found his way into Tobio’s mangas and was reading one on the couch. Yuu is eagerly lapping at the coffee Tobio brought him. And Koushi is standing by the kitchen island with his arms crossed and a Cheshire Cat-smile on his face.

“Yeah!” Ryuu echoes as he puts the manga away to focus his attention on Tobio. “Slut!” 

“Whore,” Yuu murmurs around his coffee cup. 

“I have no idea what you’re all talking about. What kind of thanks is this for bringing you coffee?”

Koushi walks up to Tobio and tugs at his collar to expose the skin underneath. 

“If you’re not a slut then how do you explain  _ this? _ ” The three of them stare in silence at Tobio’s pale, unmarred skin. 

“Damn, I thought for sure you’d have a hickey.” 

Tobio slaps Koushi’s hand away and rolls his eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

“Whatever,” Koushi replies. “We know you slept with little Akage-chan last night. Don’t lie.”

Tobio sighs. So much for keeping it a secret.

“You’re an idiot,” he repeats noncommittally, wandering to the living room.

“Don’t walk away from me!” Koushi explains, following him with Yuu in tow. 

Collapsing on the couch next to Ryuu, he spies the book that his friend was reading.  _ Zettai Kareshi.  _ Great choice. Maybe it’s time for a re-read. What with him becoming Shouyou’s....boyfriend? Tobio’s not sure. He’s never been in a relationship before. Are they boyfriends now that they’ve started dating? Or does he have to ask explicitly? 

His face wrinkles at this dilemma. 

“Yes, you both have to acknowledge that you’re boyfriends now,” Koushi says. 

Tobio’s mouth drops open. “How--?”

Yuu bursts out laughing and pats Tobio’s knee comfortingly. “You can’t get anything past Koushi-sama, Tobio. You should know that by now.”

“Yeah. Remember when he predicted Asahi would ask Yuu out at graduation by giving him his button?” Ryuu glances over at Koushi in admiration (and fear). “And also correctly predicted that Asahi would drop the button because he’d be so nervous and the two of them have to spend forever looking for it?”

Tobio thinks. He does remember that. Asahi had cried. 

It was hilarious. 

“Alright, fine,” Tobio concedes, raising his hands in defeat. “I went out for a walk last night and ran into him at Ueno--”

“Fate!” Ryuu exclaims joyfully. 

Rolling his eyes, Tobio continues, “--and I just...asked him. And he said he wanted to try. So.” 

And then you went to his place and screwed like rabbits, you dog,” Yuu yells, punching Tobio on the leg--a less comforting gesture than his last, but still affectionate. 

“Shut up. No we didn’t.” A blush starts to rise in his cheeks at the memory of the previous evening.

“Hinata and Tobio sitting in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!” Ryuu sings, putting an arm around Tobio, who turns even redder. 

“That’s it. All of you get the fuck out my house.”

But get the fuck out they didn’t. Instead, Tobio’s friends spent the next couple hours ribbing him mercilessly in between bouts of video games and all the way through lunch.

When the three of them had finally left, Tobio relaxed in his living room and relished the usual silence that occupied his condo. He’s grateful for his friends and their company, but he had a lot of thoughts to process and prefers doing that alone. 

So.

Hinata and he both have to say it huh? Boyfriend. 

What a loaded word. Simultaneously juvenile and significant. He supposes he could go for a more mature word. Like “partner.” That seems to be what adults are using these days. He remembers the beaming pride on Koushi’s face telling everyone at volleyball that this is Daichi, his  _ partner _ . 

He tries it out. 

“This is my partner, Hinata.”

The words sound right, although it’s a little awkward saying it to himself. Still. Partner. It has a good feel to it. They partnered up to get Tobu’s biggest client. They partnered up to destroy opponents on the court. Partners. Together. Greater than the sum of their parts. 

Tobio’s never had a partner before. In anything. He always stood aloof, alone. He probably would have stayed friendless were it not for his senpai who decided boundaries are a silly thing to have and just went ahead and invaded his life anyway.

_ They still invade my life _ , he thinks, smiling to himself. And now this firecracker of a man has laid claim to him as well, with his apology milk and brash mouth and total determination that’s only matched by Tobio’s own. 

Partner.

Yeah. That’s a good word.

Eventually, fatigue catching up, he drifts off to sleep with warm thoughts of Shouyou to lull him.

* * *

  
  
“You did  _ what? _ ” Natsu screeched so loudly that Shouyou smacked his hand over her mouth to muffle her. He doesn’t mind his sister being noisy--he knows he’s just as loud--but they are currently at her university cafe with several students bent over books and laptops. 

“Shh!” Shouyou exclaims as Natsu’s eyes widen in shock and amusement. 

He hadn't planned on saying anything, but Natsu's narrowed eyes staring at the hickey hehad tried to hide( ugh, Kageyama really needs to stop doing that) with blotchy foundation forced the confession out of him. 

“I can’t believe you, Shouyou,” she finally wheezes out when he takes his hand off. “This is some next level  _ Fifty Shades of Grey  _ shit. Does he tie you up with ropes? Spank you in his office?”

“We haven’t gone that far!” Shouyou protests. Though a small voice in his mind says it wouldn’t mind if they did. 

Doggedly avoiding that particular line of thinking, Shouyo says, “Anyway, I need your help. Kiyoko, Daichi, and Hitoka-chan already intervention-ed me into breaking up with him. They are  _ not _ going to like this development.”

“Uh…” Natsu raises a brow and sips on her smoothie. “Just don’t tell them?”

“Impossible,” Shouyou hisses. “Kiyoko can smell a secret on me from a mile away. She’ll dig it out, no question.”

“She’s not some kind of wolfhound, Nii-san,” Natsu says airily, waving away Shouyou’s concern. “And even if she finds out, so what? It’s  _ your  _ life. You’re an adult.”

“Yeah, but…” Shouyou trails off and bites his lip anxiously. “She’s just worried that it will end up like it did with Tenma. She has a point, y’know? Do I really wanna go through that again?”

“Okay, Nii-san,” Natsu says, resting her chin on top of folded hands as she examines her older brother. “You were young then. And you’ve...you’ve always had a toxic relationship with that shithead. Remember how mean he’d be when you messed up in games?”

“That’s because he wanted to push me to be better!” 

Natsu rolls her eyes. “Anyway, I’m saying you don’t have that with Kageyama-san right? You’re older now. You’ve gone to therapy. Even if it doesn’t work out, I think you will be able to cope better this time around.”

“I don’t know,” Shouyou responds. “I did call him an idiot my first day at work. Not to mention he’s my  _ boss _ . The dynamics of that are just...so weird.”

“You mean  _ hot _ .” 

Shouyou balls up a napkin and throws it at his cackling sister. Despite this admonishment, he can’t help but agree. He doesn’t say this out loud though. 

* * *

“Thank you for agreeing to come in again.”

Tenma smiles at the secretary (this time most definitely  _ not  _ Kiyoko) leading him to his interview room. If he’s irritated at all by the circumstance he doesn’t show it. Easygoing grin and a twinkle in his eye.

“No problem! I know how highly coveted a position at Tobu is, so I can only expect you to be thorough in your vetting.”

This time, his interview features several new faces, from a couple of agents to some of the administrative assistants. They asked tricky questions, clearly instructed to find any flaw in his performance. So Tenma unleashes the full force of his expertise and charm, particularly on the nerdy-looking agent with the messy hair and glasses. 

Takeda Ittetsu. Oikawa told him this particular agent has Tobio’s ear, being one of the first agents hired by the company when it was just a small firm. He isn’t much to look at and he seems to speak in empty platitudes with no confidence, but Tenma pretends to treat every word he says as gold.

Because he knows he  _ has to get this job _ . He must fulfill Oikawa’s directive. Otherwise, everything he worked hard for, all the sacrifices he made to get here, would be rendered worthless. 

* * *

  
Tobio jiggles his leg impatiently and gives a quick glance out of his office window. Kiyoko was busy clacking away at her computer. Hinata had to meet with Ushijima and without him, she looks a bit lonely. And overwhelmed with work.

So he knows they have to hire a replacement for Shouyou soon. He’d rather peel off each toenail one-by-one than hire Udai, which is why he’s glad they’re giving him another chance. No matter how well he does, Aone did a stellar job the other day and his hiring would be thoroughly justified. 

And, this way, no one can accuse anyone of bias in the interviewing process. He’ll just let impartial judges decide if Udai is worthy of an offer and then he, in his infinite wisdom as President and not at all because he’s sleeping with Udai’s ex, will decide to not hire Udai anyway.

_ Not just sleeping with _ , he corrects himself.  _ Dating.  _

And with that resolved, he gets back to work. 

With only occasional lapses in focus involving red hair and big eyes.

* * *

“We  _ have  _ to hire him!”

Tobio stares blankly at Takeda. 

“He’s absolutely  _ perfect  _ for Tobu,” the agent continues, rambling on about Udai’s qualifications. “He could really help Kiyoko out and he’d be the perfect replacement for her.”

Well.

This is not how it’s supposed to go.

One of his most agents was not supposed to fall in love with the man he had just staunchly decided  _ not  _ to hire. But here Takeda was: eyes sparkling and all smiles. 

“I see,” Tobio says, trying to act casual. “What about any...weaknesses?”

Takeda pauses to think about this. 

“None,” he says, with an air of finality. “He really is amazing, Tobio.”

Tobio groans inwardly. Takeda vouching for Udai definitely put a damper on his plans and he’s now unsure how to proceed. 

Either way, he’s definitely going to have to talk to Hinata about this. It’s only been one day into their fledgling relationship and there’s already stupid drama. As much as Tobio loves his shoujos he prefers  _ not  _ to live them out. He’ll have to be careful with navigating this situation, so he doesn’t end up with in a  _ Skip Beat! _ -like scenario--only less whimsical and with definitely a lot more stakes.

* * *

“I don’t mind if you hire him,” Shouyou says firmly, steely glint in his eye. “Sports is a small world--I was bound to run into him eventually.” 

Tobio is a little taken aback, mostly because Shouyou chose to declare this while on his knees before him on the kitchen floor.

“Uh…” is the only thing he can think to say in response.

“Takeda-san told me!” Shouyou responds cheerfully, as if this is the most natural position for him to have a conversation about his ex-boyfriend. Which, for Shouyou, it might be.

“He did really well at his interview, right? It’s not fair not to hire him just because of me.”

Tobio can only remain speechless. Because he really can’t believe Shouyou is doing this  _ now _ . With his dick hard and Shouyou’s blessed mouth talking  _ about his ex  _ instead of doing maybe other things.

“Okaaaaay,” he finally huffs out. “Can we maybe talk about this later?”

Shouyou rolls his eyes at him, but--thank fucking God--shuts up about Udai, leans forward, and does his thing.

Which is to let Tobio fuck his mouth. 

The first time he had looked up coyly and requested Tobio with completely no reservations to do this, Tobio nearly lost his mind and came with embarrassing quickness. One can hardly blame him, however. Any sane man with his libido would have, the way Shouyou said it, all low and breathy and dripping with want. 

Not to mention those goddamn eyes.

Now, Tobio can last just a bit longer, pacing himself by tugging gently on Shouyou’s hair. Sometimes, he’s a little less gentle and Shouyou’s teary eyes and snotty face make him feel _very _unprofessional feelings towards his secretary-turned-agent.

He pulls Shouyou off him for a quick reprieve, which gives Shouyou an opportunity to bat his long lashes and say, “Come in my mouth, Daddy.”

And that’s all Tobio needs to cum with a shout. All over Shouyou’s impish, lustful face.

Afterwards, when Shouyou himself has gotten dicked good and hard and cleaned up, they have a real serious talk about the Udai Situation.

And Tobio eventually agrees that it might be for the best to move past this whole Hinata-Udai’s Scandalous Past and give Udai a chance. With the added condition that they also hire Aone because Tobio truly did like him and it might be good to have a back-up in case Kiyoko murders Udai.

Despite a rather peaceful resolution to the matter, however, Tobio can’t help but feel a feeling of dread niggle slightly at him.

Was this really the right decision? It could lead to a sticky situation what with his and Shouyou’s new arrangement.

He didn’t have much time to explore the feeling though because Shouyou had come back from a trip to the fridge with a can of whipped cream and Tobio became rather preoccupied with other, stickier things.

* * *

  
  
“I’m hired,” Udai says over the phone. 

Oikawa looks over at Iwaizumi, who is busy taking care of some paperwork at the dining table and none the wiser.

He responds, “Great, good to hear, Bokuto-san! I’ll see you in the morning then?”

“Iwa-san is there?” Udai asks with a slyness that Oikawa does not like one bit.

“Yes,” he says with a cheerful grin. “I look forward to it too. Good-bye!”

Oikawa quickly hangs up and glances again at his partner. Iwa looks back up at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Why are you meeting with Bokuto for?” 

“Just some housekeeping things,” he replies airily. “You know. Same old same old.”

On his end of the line, Udai smiles to himself. 

Things were going perfectly according to plan.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And with THAT cliche of an ending, I leave you. I will try not to make updates any more sparse than this, but honestly I’m really busy campaigning for (i.e. tweeting about) my chosen US Presidential candidate right now, so the next one might take longer than expected. Thanks as always for reading! 


	16. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Over here stanning Mamamoo, as well as feeling a lot of things about the latest development of the Haikyuu! manga. I’m figuring out some plot stuff for this fic, so in the meantime, have this chapter. It’s literally just a sex scene. Sorry not sorry.

“So that’s how you check out a file from the archives!” Shouyou concludes, cheerily smiling at Tobu’s newest hires. “Any questions?”

Udai and Aone give each other a sidelong glance. Neither of them were expecting to have another person in the same position, so an edge of competitiveness tinged the whole training. 

“Absolutely not,” Udai declares, smirking. “Everything was crystal clear. Thank you, Shouyou.” 

Shouyou’s jaw tightens at the familiar usage of his first name, but he says nothing. He had told Kageyama hiring Tenma would _ not _be a problem and he was determined to make this true and finally put their sordid past behind him. 

“Aone-san, how about you?”

Aone’s glare has not gotten any less intimidating and Shouyou is secretly glad they decided to hire both of the men. The friendly and charming Udai can focus on the people-facing part of the job while Aone can focus more on the logistics. 

Not that Aone isn’t friendly, but he’s maybe said two words throughout this entire process. Actually, Shouyou isn’t entirely sure one wasn’t just Aone clearing his throat. 

“No questions,” Aone says. Shouyou claps his hands, satisfied.

“Then you’re done!” he says. “You two can go have lunch and then I’ll pass you on to Kiyoko-san for the next part of your training.”

Suddenly, Aone stretches out a large hand towards Shouyou, still with a frightful expression.

“Uh....yes?” Shouyou asks, puzzled and terrified. 

“Thank you, Hinata-san.” 

Aone’s deep grumble causes Shouyou to laugh in relief. He extends his hand to return the handshake. 

“Ah, of course! You’re welcome!” 

As Shouyou makes his way out of the room after Aone, Udai pulls him aside and murmurs, “Actually, Shouyou. Do you have a minute? I wanted to talk about something.”

Shouyou gulps. 

Sure he’s willing to work with the guy and train him, but be alone with him for a Talk? He’s not quite sure he’s ready for that.

“I’m sorry, Udai-san!” he exclaims, backing quickly away. “I have a lot of things to do, so if you don’t mind, I’ll be going ahead!”

Aware Udai is watching him, he hurries back up to the top floor to meet Kageyama for lunch.

* * *

“What could he possibly have wanted to talk about?” Tobio hisses after Shouyou finishes telling him what happened with Udai.

The two of them eat their lunches in the office courtyard, enjoying the warmth and sunshine. 

“I don’t know,” Shouyou says around a mouthful of food, flecks of spit and rice grains flying. “But I sure as hell didn’t want to find out.”

Tobio blanches at how Shouyou eats. It’s adorable, but disconcerting. Yet this is the guy he fell in love with. Messy and reckless in everything he does. 

He _ is _grateful that it gives him plenty of opportunities to reach over and pluck food off the redhead’s face, which he does so now.

Shouyou gives him a toothy grin, eyes shining with affection.

“Thanks, Kageyama-san!”

“I feel like your mother,” Tobio grumbles, turning back to his food to hide the blush now rising in his cheeks. 

“Well then I have an Oedipus complex,” Shouyou replies, giggling at his own very bad joke. Tobio snorts and rolls his eyes. 

“I’m surprised you even know any Greek mythology,” he mumbles, determined to hide how much his heart melts whenever Shouyou laughs. Whenever Shouyou says something corny. Whenever Shouyou does anything really. 

“Oi, don’t be mean! I did pay attention in school sometimes, y’know. And I liked Greek myths.” 

“I remember my mom telling me the story of Orpheus and Eurydice when I was a kid. I cried like a bitch at the ending of that one.” 

Shouyou jolts in surprise at this tidbit. Tobio doesn’t usually share much personal information, but when he does, Shouyou eagerly pounces on it and locks it away in his mind. 

Being such an open person, Shouyou often feels he’s the one doing all the talking and sharing in the relationship, so he treasures the moments when he can learn a little bit more about the man he is now dating. 

He doesn’t remember the story of Orpheus and Eurydice, so he makes a mental note to read it later. 

“It’s hard to imagine you crying over anything,” he responds with a smile. “But I bet you get weepy over tragic shoujo moments, huh?”

Tobio clears his throat and doesn’t meet Shouyou’s eyes when he answers. 

“I can neither confirm nor deny.”

Shouyou laughs at this and elbows Tobio teasingly. He elbows Shouyou in turn and they have a little squabble on the bench

Tobio pretty quickly overpowers Shouyou, putting the redhead in a headlock, but Shouyou will be damned before he admits defeat, so the two of them stay like that for a while.

Wrapped up in each other and out of breath with laughter.

* * *

They’re like that in bed too. 

Wrestling turning into an embrace and dirty talk becoming silly and their lovemaking mixed with good-humored ribbing and affection.

It’s like that this evening, after Shouyou forces Tobio to watch _ A Silent Voice _ with him and mercilessly teases him when _ of course _ Tobio cries and then getting mercilessly teased in turn because _ of course _Shouyou cries too. 

You’d have to be a monster not to.

So the two of them yell at each other about how the other person clearly cried more, look at all the Kleenex you used up, and this turns into them throwing balls of tissue at each other and then wrestling off the couch and onto the floor.

And this turns into them furiously making out.

Tobio thinks he can kiss Shouyou for hours, forever, it’s so fucking _ good _ and makes him feel headier than any alcohol could. He interrupts Shouyou talking with a firm press of lips against lips.

“You’re…” _ Kiss. _

“...a…” _ Kiss. _

“...cry…” _ Kiss _.

“...baby!” _ Kiss. _

Ignoring this insult, he mouths along the line of Shouyou’s jaw and down his neck, soliciting groans of pleasure from the redhead. 

It’s about this time Shouyou gets breathless, pulling at Tobio’s shirt with pleas of _ “Yama” and “More.” _

Tobio loves that. Loves that Shouyou is so sensitive and loses his mind at even the lightest touch. 

Eventually, in an attempt to stop Shouyou from stretching another one of his nice shirts with all the pulling, Tobio strips. It’s about this time Shouyou always gapes in awe and Tobio smirks arrogantly. 

But then it becomes his turn to gape in awe because Shouyou wriggles out of his own clothes and Tobio can’t help but wonder at that lean, wiry body. He wants to kiss every single one of Shouyou’s freckles, but somewhere along his thighs, Shouyou always gets impatient, urging him to _ “Stop teasing already, Kageyama” _and Tobio has no choice but to comply. 

No choice but to push Shouyou’s legs apart and taste him slowly. He’s dripping with want by this point, hips jerking in need of contact. Of heat. Of Tobio. 

“Wait,” he has to command then. And when he uses that authoritative, CEO voice of his, Shouyou is always torn between being obedient and defiant and settles for moaning Tobio’s name. 

Tobio doesn’t fall for it and takes his time, stroking gently where Shouyou wants more pressure, licking lightly where Shouyou wants to be enveloped, and then, then, then finally getting lube and massaging lightly where Shouyou wants him inside, _ please Tobio, inside _.

Eventually he pushes a finger in, making Shouyou buck and writhe and grip the sheets in absolute ecstasy. 

_ More, Tobio, more, please--w-want you. _

And then Tobio inserts another finger in him, stretching and rubbing the spot that makes Shouyou nearly sob from pleasure. It takes all of Tobio’s self-will not to just touch himself and come then and there, the mere sounds and sight of Shouyou enough to drive him over the edge.

So he distracts himself, focuses on making Shouyou feel good, be completely consumed. And when Shouyou is shaking and incoherent asking _ Fuck me, Tobio, now, now_, he teases Shouyou with his cock.

Shouyou gasps and whines and tries to pull him in with his legs wrapped tight around Tobio, but Tobio resists and pushes into him slowly, slowly, slowly, so slow it’s torture--the greatest fucking torture Shouyou has ever endured and he thinks he might _ die _from how good it feels. 

But Tobio doesn’t stop there, taking his sweet time, savoring how _ tight, Shouyou, you’re so tight _ and thrusting at an agonizingly deliberate pace. 

Some days Shouyou succeeds in flipping them over and he gets to ride Tobio at the speed he wants, going fucking _ hard,_ wringing an orgasm out of the two of them within minutes. 

But tonight, Tobio keeps him pinned down, not letting him get a say in the speed of the whole thing and Shouyou just has to lie there and _ take it._

And he fucking loves it. 

_ So good, Tobio, _ he gasps, hands clutched in his hair and dick leaking pre-cum, _ so good, don’t stop, don’t stop. _

And Tobio doesn’t, drives into him harder and harder, until Shouyou ascends onto a higher plane of existence, it’s so _ fucking, yes, right there, right there, please, Tobio, yesyesyes… _

Tobio isn’t any better, can only manage a _ Shouyou, oh god, you feel so---amazing--I can’t--I’m--… _

And their moans mingle and echo and some nights, like tonight, they come at the same time, white-hot burst of ecstasy, Shouyou digging his nails into Tobio’s back hard enough that the pain mixes with the pleasure and carries Tobio through the haze of orgasm.

And when they’re collapsed and spent and cleaned up, it’s about this time that Tobio looks carefully at Shouyou’s honey brown eyes slowly closing with the weight of sleep and feels such a wave of emotion it scares him.

* * *

  
  


When Shouyou wakes up in the middle of the night, he finds Tobio watching him.

Like an absolute weirdo.

“Are you watching me sleep, you creep?” he whispers, booping Tobio on the nose. 

“Go on a date with me,” Tobio says suddenly. 

“Hm?” Shouyou is still a bit groggy and dazed, so it doesn’t register at first. “We _ are _dating, aren’t we?”

“No,” Tobio smacks him lightly on the forehead. “Go on a date. With me. Like to the movies or something.”

“Oh…” Shouyou thinks about this for a moment. “A date. Yeah, okay! When?”

Tobio breathes a quiet sigh of relief. He’s not sure why he was so nervous to ask Shouyou out on a date, but to be fair, he doesn’t have much experience in this department and he’s pretty sure none of the manga he reads have much practical use.

“This coming Saturday?”

“Okay!” Shouyou beams at him, tousled hair barely visible in the moonlight streaming through Tobio’s blinds. “Where are we going?”

“I don’t know,” Tobio admits, “I just thought I’d ask first.”

“You can’t ask someone out on a date and then have no plan!” Shouyou says in mock-outrage. “Tsk tsk. Can’t believe you’re the CEO when you’re so unprepared.”

Tobio shoves a pillow into Shouyou’s face. Shouyou yells and wriggles against Kageyama and it may or may not jumpstart another bout of lovemaking. 

When the two of them settle down, they make plans for Sunday and Tobio’s mind is filled with ideas--all mostly ending with “Call Koushi for advice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, next chapter will be a date chapter, I’m a sucker for that shit. Someone will eat ice cream and spill it. And there will be cute animal headbands worn for selfies. And of course, the montage of lovey dovey moments between the main ship where Hinata is being cutesy and pulling Kageyama’s arm like “Ooh let’s go there!!!” Why can’t Furudate just make these two canon already. I need it so bad.


	17. So Fluffy We All Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a DATE. It's a teeth-rotting nauseatingly sweet date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You’d think I would have all the time in the would to update this fic given that we’re all trapped inside. And you'd be right. Unfortunately, I chose to use that time to start a new fic instead. Oops. Check it out if you like my style of writing. It’s more of the same goofy Kagehina shit. Or don’t and continue to devote yourself to this one. That’s good too. Hope you and your loved ones are staying healthy.

Tobio swallows nervously at his reflection. He  _ knows  _ he’s good-looking. The literal archetype of tall, dark, and handsome, his appearance usually provokes stares and whispers in public. It’s not something he’s cared much about before. Oh sure, it’s nice being attractive enough to get any girl or guy he’s interested in, but those have been far and few between. 

But boy is he interested in someone now. So interested that his heart jumps with anxiety at a stray hair being out of place. At today’s itinerary not going perfectly. At Shouyou thinking this date sucks. At people seeing them in public and guessing that employer and employee are up to hanky-panky. 

He sighs as he ruffles his hair and attempts to style it for the 10,000th time that morning. As he does, he wonders again how to give a non-creepy smile. He practices, hoping Shouyou won’t find them totally unnatural and terrifying.

* * *

  
  
“What the fuck is wrong with your face?” Shouyou asked, hopping into the passenger seat.

Kageyama blanches at this and rearranges his face to its usual frown. 

“I’m smiling, dumbass!”

“That was a smile?” Shouyou guffaws as he buckles his seatbelt. “Why do you look like a constipated grandma?”

Kageyama responds with a lighthearted tap to his arm and Shouyou barks out a playful yelp. 

“Hey! Mean. It’s not my fault you don’t know how to display normal human emotions. Probably because you’re a lizard-person.”

“Alright, that’s it. I’m cancelling this date. Get out.” 

Shouyou giggles and then reaches over to squeeze Tobio’s hand. 

“Don’t be so mad, Kageyama-kun,” he says reassuringly. “I still think you’re cute.” 

Kageyama tries to hide his grin with a scoff. “Whatever, stupid.” 

“ _ Very  _ cute,” Shouyou adds, bringing Kageyama’s hand up to his lips for a light kiss. A current of heat runs through Kageyama’s stomach at the warmth of Shouyou’s breath ghosting over his knuckles. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbles. “Keep it up with the attitude and I’m pushing you into a ditch.” 

“Please,” Shouyou retorts, looking slyly at the blushing Kageyama. “You love it.” 

And though he would never admit it, Kageyama would have to agree. 

  
  


* * *

Shouyou laughs out loud when they pull up to the first location. 

It’s the gym where they have their weekly scrimmage. Kageyama gets two gym bags from the trunk and tosses one to Shouyou. 

“Here, I brought you a change of clothes and some shoes.”

“How’d you even know my size, weirdo?” 

“I undress you plenty enough,” Kageyama replies with a smirk. Shouyou rolls his eyes and then flashes his megawatt smile at his boss. 

“Last one there has to buy the winner meat buns!” he yells, suddenly sprinting at full speed from the parking lot. 

“Hey! No fair!” Kageyama shouts, quickly following the redheaded streak.    
  


* * *

  
  


The race is a good warm-up for a morning of Tobio just tossing to Hinata. It’s not the most glamorous of dates, but Hinata couldn’t be happier. There was nothing more satisfying than the  _ THWACK!  _ of a well-placed spike, developing a rhythm that fills Hinata with an exhilarating thrill. 

“Your tosses are really the best, Kageyama!” he exclaims after a laser-accurate one. Tobio blushes at this compliment and says nothing, wiping his face to hide the smile threatening to take over his whole face. 

He catches a glimpse of Shouyou’s flushed face, shining with adoration. Adoration that’s all directed at him. 

And Shouyou’s happy expression, combined with his sweat-glistened skin and heaving chest, makes Tobio’s stomach flip-flop with intense pleasure. 

“Shouyou,” he mutters in a low voice, “Let’s wash up.” 

Something deep and wanton reverberates from his words and in Shouyou’s bones. 

Well shit. 

He’s heard  _ that  _ tone before. 

The two of them can’t get to the locker room fast enough. 

* * *

Thankfully, it’s a slow Sunday morning and no one is around when they indiscreetly hop into a shower stall, tearing at each other’s clothes with fervor.

_ “Kage--mmph”  _

Shouyou’s gasp is quickly cut off by Tobio’s desperate kisses, the taller man’s body pressing up against him and making it hard to breathe. 

But whatever, he’ll happily fucking die like this, smothered by Tobio’s broadness, feeling only hardness everywhere--hard muscle, hard bones, hard--here, Shoyou practically drools--cock pushing into him, a sign of Tobio’s equivalent neediness for him. 

“Fuck,” Tobio groans, working his gym shorts down to expose wiry red hair and Shouyou’s dripping arousal. “I wanna taste you.” 

He kneels down on the cold wet tile and Shouyou becomes absolutely dizzy at the sight before him. This powerful, intimidating man reduced to trembling with lust and babbling  _ You taste so good, come in my mouth, I want it, I want it _ as he works Shouyou with a skillful tongue. 

“ _ Unh, _ ” Shouyou says, finally pulling Tobio up to his feet and moaning, “Please please  _ please _ …” 

And no more words are needed to be said as Tobio lubes him up (that he just  _ coincidentally _ brought along in his gym bag, yep, completely not on purpose) and works him open, cool tile contrasting against the heat of his face and the flush of his chest and he’s so strung out he can barely manage to keep his voice down (on second thought, he might not have kept his voice down, it’s so hard to tell what’s going on) throughout the act. 

The sordid public-ness of their location makes it a quick and dirty affair, Kageyama not bothering to take things nice and slow and Shouyou not doing anything but to encourage him to go  _ faster, faster, harder, oh yes right there, right there  _ anyway. 

“Shit, _ agh _ \--more please  _ more _ ,” Shouyou begs. Kageyama pins Shouyo’s arms above his head and complies with the request, breathing heavily against Shouyou’s neck, inhaling his scent--he’s so fucking  _ addicted _ to this--

“Feels  _ so good _ , so good, ah,  _ ah… _ ” 

\--and Shouyou’s face scrunched with pleasure and his desperately demanding voice and the absolutely  _ filthy  _ sounds where their bodies join are enough to send Kageyama over the edge, but he tries to hold off, tries to at least last until Shouyou comes, but goddamn Shouyou’s heat all around him makes it  _ very very  _ difficult and  _ god,  _ he feels like his brain is melting and--

_ “Ah coming--coming--!” _

“ _ Fuck. Shou-- _ ” he cries out, thrusting desperately and spilling deep, deep into Shouyou, shuddering against him for an eternity. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Well that was nice,” Hinata mumbles serenely when they’re back in the car and Tobio starts driving them to lunch. 

“Mm,” Tobio responds, feeling like “nice” is a bit of an understatement for the mind-blowing pleasure he had just experienced, but he’s a bit too spent to correct Hinata. 

“You know what I always crave after sex?” Hinata says.

“What?”

“Meat!”

“But you just had some,” Tobio cracks. 

“Haha, very funny, Kageyama-san.” Hinata turns to stare out the window, humming a little song. Tobio catches snippets of “Meat, meat, meat” and “Meat is god.” 

_ I may be a weirdo who can’t smile, but at least I don’t make up songs about meat being god _ , he thinks, smiling inwardly because Shouyou is fucking cute and he is completely and utterly in love. 

* * *

  
  
“Oooh, let’s get some ice cream!” Shouyou yells, grabbing Kageyama and dragging him to the brightly decorated shop across the street. 

“Oh my god, we just ate like 50 kilos of barbecue, aren’t you full?” Kageyama complains, but he nevertheless follows like an obedient puppy. 

“No!” Shouyou responds, joining the line. “I have a second stomach for dessert.”

Kageyama can’t help but laugh at the redhead bouncing impatiently as they wait to give their order. “What kind of ice cream are you gonna get?”

“Suika baa!” Shouyou answers with an eager smile. “What about you?”

“Eh, I don’t know yet…” Tobio squints at the placards of the different flavors on the counter. “Maybe strawberry? I don’t know, I don’t really eat ice cream.”

“You live a sad life, Kageyama,” Shouyou says. 

“I mean, I kinda used to. Before--” Here Tobio stops himself from saying anything else, blushing furiously and looking down at the ground. 

“Eh???” Shouyou exclaims. “Before what?” 

“Nothing!” Tobio grumbles, refusing to meet Shouyou’s eyes. 

“What? What? Tell me!!!!” 

But Tobio refuses to share any more despite Shouyou’s whining and the two of them eventually purchase their ice cream without incident. 

* * *

  
  


The incident happens later, while the two of them walk around enjoying their ice cream. Shouyou gets caught up in a particularly animated re-telling of one of his game-saving receives in college and his suika baa goes flying out of his hand and onto the hot concrete. 

“Noooooo!!!” he cries, looking forlornly at his wasted treat. Kageyama bursts out laughing at the pathetic sight. He  _ almost  _ offers to go back and buy him another one, but why waste the opportunity to bully his lover?

When Shouyou turns his puppy eyes towards the glorious, un-dropped cone in Kageyama’s hand, Kageyama tuts and shakes his head. 

“Oh no you don’t, uh-uh,” he says. “You should have held on to yours.”

“But Tobio-kuuuun,” Shouyou whines, trying to grab at Kageyama’s cone. The taller man holds it just out of reach. 

“No! This is mine!” 

“Just one bite! C’mon, share with me!” 

Kageyama dodges the leaping squirrel attempting to steal his dessert.

“C’mon, Kageyama, don’t be so selfish! You said you don’t even eat ice cream!” He jumps up and grabs a hold of Kageyama’s sleeve, pulling down his arm and trying to lick at the cone. 

“Get off, you savage!” Kageyama shouts when Shouyou succeeds in swiping at the ice cream.

“Bleeehhhh,” Shouyou sticks out his ice cream coated tongue and runs off, Kageyama giving chase. 

* * *

  
  
  
  
“No! I want to watch  _ Ouran High School Host Club! _ ” 

“But I want to watch  _ Your Lie in April! _ ” 

The two of them ended the date at Tobio’s apartment and one would think choosing an anime to watch wouldn’t turn this heated, but of course it does, Shouyou opting for the romantic comedy sure to brighten up the mood while Tobio decides on the depressing one guaranteed to end with them in tears. 

“Fine!” Shouyou says, leaping to his feet, “But if you cry I’m taking a picture and emailing it to everyone at Tobu!”

“And if  _ you  _ cry at  _ Ouran _ \--which I know you will--I’m taking a picture and sending it to Wakatoshi-san!” 

The two of them wave their respective DVDs, nose-to-nose and bristling. 

Eventually, they settle for a compromise: making love in Tobio’s bed and falling asleep for the rest of the night. 

All in all, a pretty wonderful first date, they both think as they drift off to sleep.

* * *

  
The good mood from their lovely date carries over to Monday morning and Shouyou greets Kiyoko with a pep in his step. 

“Good morning, Kiyoko-san! How was your weekend?”

Kiyoko’s eyes narrow suspiciously at Shouyou. “It was...good. How was yours, Shouyou?”

“Oh, good. You know, just laid around the house,” Shouyou answers nervously, busying himself with booting up his computer. 

Kiyoko stares at him for a moment. Shouyou tries to ignore this and wills his pores not to sweat from the scrutiny.

However, Kiyoko’s analysis is soon interrupted by the arrival of their boss. 

“Shimizu-san. Hinata-san,” Kageyama greets curtly. 

“Morning, Kageyama-san!” Shouyou replies.

“Morning, sir,” Kiyoko says slowly. She looks carefully at their CEO as he enters his office. Then she whips her head to look at Shouyou. 

“ _ Shouyou!” _ she hisses. 

“Eh? What?”

“I thought we talked about--”

But whatever she has to say has to wait. The elevator dings to signal the arrival of their two newest employees and Kiyoko has to work on restraining herself from fighting Udai on sight. 

“We’re not done talking about this,” she whispers. 

Shouyou smiles nervously. 

Fuck. 

She’s definitely going to find out about the whole secret relationship thing with his boss.

And she’s definitely going to kill him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No, it was not worth the wait, but IT’S WHAT YOU GET. Even though you deserve the world. I love you. Never leave me. May you have plentiful toilet paper in your future. Also, I thought I'd make this chapter as cute and happy as possible because about to be some angst ahead OHBOI. But you hos know you love that shit. I will try to update more quickly than I did this chapter, but you never know. I have like a million BLs to read, so I might get distracted by those first.


	18. Omake 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prelude to sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this took so long, but it’s for a good reason I PROMISE. I got a manager and am currently working on a re-write of my screenplay before he takes it around town to see if there’s interest. I also got hired by an animation company for a writing gig. So, my non-professional writing had to pause for a second. However, the latest chapter of Haikyuu!! got me in my feels, so here we are. It’s not really a chapter, but I wanted to write something Kagehina. I’m sorry, but it’s short like Shouyou. T_T

“What’s this?”

Oikawa leans over to look at the polaroids Tenma had tossed onto his desk. Without a word, Tema pulls up a chair, sits with his arms crossed, and smirks. 

He gestures with a suggestive waggle of an eyebrow: Go ahead and see for yourself. 

Perusing the photos, Oikawa starts to see a very clear picture (no pun intended) of what’s going on.

Kageyama laughing with Hinata. Eating ice cream together. Walking out of a gym while looking at each other with a postcoital glow.

Tenma had captured the esteemed CEO of Tobu and his little redheaded superstar Ushiwaka-stealing agent on what is very obviously a date. 

He laughs and leans back in his chair. Tobio is actually romantically involved with someone? The man didn’t seem to have a bone of affection in his entire body, but now appears to be giving his bone of affection to the Chibi-chan in the photographs. 

“Very good,” he says with a smile. “However, as incriminating as these photos are, they’re not quite incriminating enough. One can easily excuse these as two friends hanging out. Nothing scandalous about that.”

“I know,” Tenma responds. “I’m working on it. Shouyou, understandably, doesn’t want to be too close to me and Kageyama isn’t exactly Mr. Vulnerable.”

“I can’t believe Tobio is fucking an employee. So out-of-character. This Chibi-chan must be something special.”

“...Yes. He is.” 

Oikawa raises an eyebrow at the pause in Tenma’s response. He examines the sudden blank expression on his double agent’s face, but the man isn’t Mr. Vulnerable either. He knows Tenma and Hinata used to date, which makes him all the more useful for this little spy mission. But he doesn’t know much beyond the basics. Besides, knowing Tenma and the circumstances which led to him being Oikawa’s lackey in the first place, Oikawa has no doubt that the man must have done something horrible to little Chibi-kun. 

“Well, I’ll keep these for now,” he says, putting the photographs in a drawer. With a careful click of the key, he sighs. “By the way, can you text me before you call me next time? Iwa-chan was definitely suspicious the other day. He’ll kill me if he finds out I’m talking to you.” 

“He’s used to seeing you hang out with floozies every night, why does it matter if you talk to me?”

“Those are just for show.” Oikawa waves a hand dismissively. 

Tenma snorts. “And he thinks  _ I’m _ a threat? You made it pretty clear that he’s your one-and-only.”

Oikawa grins. Iwaizumi is, indeed, his one-and-only, but being gay and being a CEO didn’t exactly mix in Japan--hence the constant parade of women flaunted for the paparazzi.

“He doesn’t think you’re a threat,” Oikawa says, dismissive. “He just thinks it’s a bad idea to associate with you.”

“Ha. If only he knew  _ you  _ are blackmailing  _ me.” _

“Get me more than this and I’ll stop,” Oikawa replies. His eyes are filled with the killing intent of a shark who can smell blood. 

Tenma gathers the photos and tucks them into his pocket.

“You better keep your promise, Shittykawa,” he says.

“Oh you know me,” Oikawa answers, baring his teeth. “Honorable to a fault.”

He smirks the smirk of a man with all the Aces. "Fulfill your end of the bargain and I'll fulfill mine." 

Tenma gives him a final disdainful look before sweeping out of his office. 

Oikawa waits for a moment before grabbing his phone and dialing a number.

"Hello?" he says when it clicks in response. He listens intently as the other party answers.

"It's me," Oikawa says. "Listen. Find out everything you can about Tobu's newest agent Hinata Shouyou."

* * *

Shouyou leans back in his chair with a sigh. He managed to avoid an interrogation from Kiyoko by claiming he had to stay late, but he knows he can’t keep it up for long. Sooner or later, he’ll have to tell her that the tryst with his boss has evolved into a relationship.

His head lolls to the side and he steals a glance at Kageyama through his office window. The man is deeply preoccupied with something, blue eyes sharp and calculating. 

_ “It’s not fair,”  _ Shouyou thinks to himself. _ “Even with shitty fluorescent lighting he still looks like a god.” _

And indeed he does. A profile carved from granite by Michelangelo couldn’t compare to the alluring beauty that is Kageyama Tobio. A beauty that is his, and his alone. Shouyou breathes deeply in contentment at the thought.

Tobio chooses this moment to turn and look at him. He jolts in surprise, not expecting to see Shouyou staring back.

“What?” he mouths behind the glass.

Shouyou smiles and blows him a kiss. 

Tobio blushes, looking down quickly at his papers. Shouyou laughs softly at his reddening ears. 

Not for the first time does it occur to him that Tobio is cute as hell. He can’t believe he was so intimidated that first day, when he called his boss an idiot to his face and seriously considered committing  _ hara-kiri _ because of it. Now he knows the short-tempered monster is nothing but an adorable man who still gets flustered during sex. 

_ “Ah…” _ Shoyou looks down at his crotch. This kind of thing tends to happen when one looks at Kageyama too long. He’s like the opposite of a boner killer. He’s a boner Frankenstein, commanding Shouyou’s penis to rise. 

Tobio, thinking maybe Shouyou finally looked away, glances at him again. This time, Shouyou doesn’t tease him. Doesn’t blow a kiss. Just holds eye contact. 

The two of them look at each other, heat and yearning fully exposed in the quiet, empty space. Shouyou licks his lips. It almost looks unintentional. 

But Tobio knows better. 

His pulse quickens and his head starts to swim. Everything is a hazy background to Shouyou’s red hair and big, big eyes.

He stands a full 20 centimeters taller than Shouyou and outweighs him by 18 kilograms, but somehow Shouyou looms over Tobio, an immutable force threatening to swallow him up completely. 

When Shouyou stands and makes his way towards his office, Tobio is prepared but somehow caught completely off-guard. His heart thudding in his ears, blood already pooling-- _ ahem-- _ you-know-where. He jumps at the deafening click of his door opening. 

“What is it, Hinata?” he asks nonchalantly as Shouyou walks in. Whether it be on the court or at work or something carnal just like this, the man’s focused bravado is always so intense. It sets every nerve in his body alight. 

Without a word, Shouyou sidles around his desk and faces him. He leans forward and braces himself on the arms of Tobio’s chair. They’re practically nose-to-nose, almost--but not quite--touching.

“Oh, nothing, sir,” Shouyou finally says. “I just wanted to know if you...needed my help with anything.” 

Tobio’s stomach flips. The invitation in Shouyou’s voice is clear. They’re in the office and this is such a bad idea and he really shouldn’t, but how could he not? 

He breathes in Shouyou’s scent. A fragrant musk that goes straight to his groin. 

“Sir?” Shouyou asks innocently. “Is there anything I can help with?”

Tobio almost snorts out loud at the thought. Innocent? When Shouyou’s hands have slid off the chair’s arm pads and have found their way to his thighs, creeping oh so slowly towards the growing bulge in his pants? Innocent, my ass.

“Well, as a matter of fact,” he murmurs in Shouyou’s ear. “There is.” 

* * *

  
Shouyou sighs loudly and looks pointedly at Kageyama for the tenth time. His boss ignores him.

“This is not what I meant,” he complains, highlighting an error in the stack of statistical analysis his boss had given him.

“You asked if I needed help,” Kageyama says, barely concealing a grin. “And you happen to be my secretary’s secretary. This is your job, isn’t it?”

Shouyou stabs a pen forcefully onto the page as he writes an annotation. 

“Only for two more days,” he mutters angrily to himself. 

“What’s that?” Kageyama asks.

“Nothing,  _ sir, _ ” Shouyou says with a drippingly fake smile. “I’m just so glad I can be of assistance.” 

“You are truly exemplary,” Tobio says, laughter threatening to break through his neutral expression. “I should give you a raise.” 

Shouyou, despite his annoyance, can’t help but smile in amusement. 

He rests his chin on his hand, looking pensively at Kageyama. 

“You can  _ raise  _ something for me alright,” he says with a corny grin. Tobio rolls his eyes. 

“Patience, young grasshopper,” he admonishes, ignoring the innuendo for now. “In due time.”

“Promise?” Shouyou asks with a glint in his eye.

Tobio smiles at him and then taps his desk.

“Finish what I asked you to do and then I will fuck you right here, Shouyou,” he says. His tone is as businesslike as it would be during a presentation before the board of directors. 

Shouyou turns beet-red, all seductiveness morphing into shy embarrassment.

“Wh-wh---” he stammers, steam practically coming out of his ears. 

Finally successful in shutting him up, Tobio gets back to work, eager to fulfill his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry I’m a fucking tease. Look forward to that Dat Good Smut next chapter though. Thank you as always for reading/leaving kudos/commenting. You’re a joy


End file.
